Man nennt mich Minx:3 Jeanna in Washington
by bluenique
Summary: Jeanna fliegt nach Washington Was erst nach langweiligen Ferien aussieht entwickelt sich zu einem echten Abenteuer.
1. Das Elfenkind

Dies ist der dritte Teil von Minx- es macht durchaus Sinn, die anderen Teile gelesen zu haben- für alle die jetzt einsteigen:

Jeanna ist erst seit einigen Wochen blau und befellt, wie ihr Vater, Secretary McCoy und hat noch immer mit dieser Tatsache zu kämpfen. Nun ist sie aber vom Präsidenten eingeladen worden. Also fliegt sie mit Hank nach Washington und findet was sie nicht erwartet...

-----

Niemand kann sich vorstellen, wie unglaublich dankbar ich war, endlich an meinem Platz im Flugzeug zu sitzen.  
Für den Sicherheitsdienst waren wir natürlich zuerst und vor allem erst mal Mutanten, die trotzt der relativ laxen Sicherheitskontrollen auf Inlandsflügen, genauer unter die Lupe genommen worden waren, als alle anderen Fluggäste. Da machte der Beruf meines Vater trotzdem keine Ausnahme

Seit vor ein paar Jahren ausgerechnet ein ebenfalls blauer Mutant namens Kurt Wagner den Präsidenten bedroht hatte, waren die Beamten in dieser Hinsicht besonders sensibel.  
Mein Vater nahm es relativ gelassen hin.  
Immerhin stand ja noch ein weiterer blauer Mutant auf den derzeitigen Fahndungslisten.  
Eine Frau Namens Raven Darkhölme.  
Mystique.  
Ich hatte natürlich schon ein Bild von ihr gesehen.  
Fast überall gab es Aushänge, außerdem war ihr Bild irgendwann, als ich noch zu Hause wohnte, im Fernsehen gewesen, zusammen mit einem Typen, der sich selbst Magneto nannte.  
Nach allem was ich in unserer Schule erfahren hatte, waren dieser Mann und der Professor ja vor langer Zeit befreundet gewesen.

Ich hätte es nutürlich nie laut gesagt, aber ich verstand schon irgendwie, was dieser Magneto wollte.  
Gerade mein heutiger "Ausflug" in die wirkliche Welt, hatte mir mal wieder schmerzlich vor Augen geführt, was es bedeutete Mutant zu sein.  
Irgendwann konnte man da schon resignieren. Obwohl - dieser Mann wirkte ja eigentlich ziemlich normal. Von einem ziemlich beknackten Helm und seinem Cape mal abgesehen.(sorry Tilman-nique) Und das hätte er ja ausziehen können.  
Um sich vorzustellen, warum diese Raven Darkhölme dagegen so etwas wie Terroristin geworden war, brauchte es gewiss nicht viel.  
Jedenfalls aus meinem neuen Blickwinkel heraus.  
Nach dem, wie uns die Sicherheitsbeamten behandelt hatten, hätte ich auch nicht übel Lust gehabt, ihnen ordentlich in den Hintern zu treten.

_Mystique- _das klang klang genauso, wie ich mir diese Frau vorstellte.  
Schon als ich noch daheim in Jersey gewohnt hatte und meine Mutter noch lebte, war im Fernsehen mal über die beiden berichtet worden.  
Ich war damals noch ziemlich klein, vielleicht zehn - und saß vor dem Fernseher meiner Großeltern.  
Meine Großmutter hatte den Fernseher ausgeschaltet.  
"Sowas sollten diese Leute nicht um diese Zeit im Fernsehen bringen", hatte meine Großmutter damals entrüstet zu meiner Mutter gesagt,"kleine Kinder bekommen ja Alpträume davon!"  
"Aber Mutter", hatte sie geantwortet, "Diese Leute gibt es _wirklich_. Sie sind eine reale Bedrohung-Die Medien sollen und müssen darüber berichten...Du schaust dir ja auch diese entsetzlichen Sendungen an, wo menschliche Schwerverbrecher gesucht werden..."  
"Aber das ist wirklich abartig - hast du gesehen, wie diese Frau aussieht? Zum gruseln..."  
"Mom bitte.."  
Dann gingen die beiden diskutierend in die Küche weiter.  
Ich starrte den ausgeschalteten Fernseher an und versuchte jedes Detail dieser Aufnahme in meinem Gedächtnis zu speichern.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich total fasziniert von dieser Frau.  
Ich fand sie damals wunderhübsch und mysteriös.  
Sie hatten in dem Bericht erzählt, dass sie ich in jede beliebige Person verwandeln konnte.  
Ich fand das unglaublich cool und überlegte, was ich wohl anstellen würde, wenn ich das könnte.

Wochenlang hatten Leah und ich gespielt, wir hätten ebenfalls so übercoole Fähigkeiten wie diese.  
Ich war die "böse" Mystique und verwandelte mich natürlich nur im Spiel - in alle möglichen Leute, während Leah irgendeine gute, aber menschliche Superfrau mimte, die versuchte Mystique zu besiegen.  
Natürlich hatte sie gar keine Chance. Jedenfalls nicht in unserem Spiel.  
Meiner Mutter und Mike erzählte ich vorsichtshalber lieber nichts von meinen Fantasien.  
Wie verrückt das Leben doch manchmal war...  
Heute, am Flughafen hätte ich auch gern ihr Talent zum gestaltwandeln gehabt.

Ich tauschte meine Brillen aus und ließ mich in den bequemen Sitz in der ersten Klasse fallen.  
"Oh Mann, wenn doch diese Leute nicht alle so glotzen würden, es würde vieles einfacher machen."  
Ich schnitt eine Grimasse zu dem Mann, der vor uns im Flugzeug saß und sich erschrocken umgedreht hatte und uns anstarrte.  
Entsetzt und verlegen drehte sich der Mann wieder um und setzte sich stocksteif in seinen Sitz. Er versuchte sich offensichtlich jetzt so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.

Hank war-wie immer-so viel entspannter und lockerer als ich.Bewundernswert. Warum fiel es mir so schwer, das alles gelassener und mit dem nötigen Humor zu nehmen?  
"Schau mein Schatz", sagte er ruhig, "Diese Leute kennen uns nicht. Unter Umständen haben sie im wirklichen Leben niemals zuvor einen Mutanten getroffen, der so anders aussah wie sie. Vielleicht glauben sie auch, überhaupt noch nie einem Mutanten begegnet zu sein. Was allerdings ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist, denn es gibt ja inzwischen eine ganze Menge von uns-"

Er legte seine Hand auf meine.  
"Menschen fürchten das, was sie nicht kennen und scheinen zu vergessen, dass wir vielleicht anders aussehen als sie, aber nicht wirklich anders sind. Sie sehen nicht, dass wir ihnen ähnlicher sind, als sie glauben. Oder sich wünschen. Menschen tendieren dazu, jeden, der nur ein bisschen anders ist, erst mal an zustarren. Sei es nun aus Furcht, Mitleid oder Neugier oder einer Mischung aus allem. Wie jeder, der in dieser Situation ist, kann ich dir nur raten, es nicht zu eng zu sehen und geduldig zu sein."

"Es ist nur verdammt schwer auszuhalten...", sagte ich zögernd.  
Im Institut war alles so einfach gewesen. Ich war wie ich war, die anderen waren wie sie waren, aus.  
"Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du dich daran erinnerst, wie es für dich war, als du mit mir damals in die Schule gefahren bist."

Ich sah Hank von der Seite an und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie ich ihn damals gesehen hatte.  
Es war ja eigentlich noch nicht so lange her, dennoch lagen Welten zwischen damals und diesem Tag.  
Natürlich hatte sich mein Vater nicht verändert, sondern meine Sichtweise.  
Die Umstände unter denen wir uns kennen gelernt hatten und was mit mir geschehen war, hatten dazu geführt, dass ich mich ihm näher fühlte als irgendjemandem sonst.  
Für mich war er einfach so und ich hatte ihn genauso lieb, wie er halt war.  
Sein Gesicht waren mir jetzt einfach vertraut.

Mehr als das, ich fand ihn eigentlich ziemlich hübsch.  
Anders aber hübsch. Es war einfach so.  
Vor allem wusste ich, dass es nichts gab, vor dem ich mich fürchten musste.  
Verlegen nickte ich und schämte mich umso mehr für meine Reaktion damals.  
Wie konnte ich so entsetzlich dumm gewesen sein?.

"Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, Jeanna..."  
Verwundert zog ich die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Der Satz kam so ungewohnt zögerlich, das ich mich automatisch voll zu ihm umdrehte.  
Was würde denn nun kommen?  
"Wir werden ja von Dana abgeholt-sie ist..."  
Ich wusste eigentlich schon wer Dana war.  
Sie war seine viel zitierte Assistentin aus dem Ministerium.  
Also kniff ich die Augen zusammen und schoss mutig ins Blaue: "Sie ist mehr als nur deine Kollegin oder?"  
Er sah mich ein wenig überrascht an, dann nickte er etwas verlegen.  
"Ich war mir nicht sicher...sicher ob du es verstehen würdest. Du bist mir sehr sehr wichtig-und.."

Glaubte er wirklich, dass ich eifersüchtig sein würde?  
Nein, das war wirklich lächerlich.  
"Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich hätte erwartet, dass du im Zölibat lebst?"  
_Selbst Weezie ist in dich verknallt und noch ein Haufen anderer Mädchen inklusive Miss Munroe,_ fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
Er legt mir einen Arm um die Schulter und knuddelte mich freundschaftlich.  
"Also ist es kein Problem?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"So ein Blödsinn- oder hättest du das gerne?"  
"Es ist schön, dass du es so entspannt siehst". antwortete er und lächelte.

Aus irgendeinem, eigentlich ziemlich merkwürdigen Grund, den ich auch nicht so genau verstand, erwartete ich irgenwie, Dana Sullivan müsste eine außergewöhnliche Frau sein.  
Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass ich von Miss Munroe als Maßstab ausging, oder von Weezie.  
Umso überraschter war ich, als ich sie schließlich kennen lernte.

Da wir natürlich ziemlich im Gedränge auffielen, hatte sie uns als erstes ausgemacht und winkte uns zu.  
Hank lief zielstrebig auf sie zu und strahlte.  
"Das ist Dana Sullivan", sagte er stolz und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter..  
Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und lächelte.  
"Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Jeanna- ich hab in den letzten Wochen fast nichts anderes, als die neuesten Neuigkeiten von dir gehört!"

Etwas verlegen nahm ich ihre ausgestreckte zarte, schlanke Hand.  
Dana sah so unglaublich normal aus, dass ich schon beinahe vermutete, dass es auch eine Mutantenfähigkeit sein könnte.  
Sie hatte hellbraunes, etwas über schulterlanges Haar und war kaum größer als ich, wenn ich ganz gerade stand. Jetzt trug sie ein gelb-gestreiftes T-Shirt und Jeans. Gar nicht so Assistentinnen-mäßig.  
Dann drehte sich zu Hank und lächelte ihn an.  
"Schön, das ihr hier seid."  
Sie küssten sich und die Augen meines Vaters strahlten verliebt. Er strich ihr übers Haar.  
Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Mein Vater musste in diese Dana wirklich mächtig verschossen sein.

Irgendwie fand ich das merkwürdig, denn die beiden war ja uralt in meinen Augen. Wie konnte es sein, das sie beide wie verliebte Teenager aussahen? War das so, egal wie alt man war?

"Du bist ja hübsch!", sagte eine Mädchenstimme und ich fuhr erschrocken herum.  
Als ich mich umdrehte, stand unvermittelt vor mir, ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war vielleicht gerade im schulfähigen Alter und strahlte mich mit den hellsten durchgehensten Augen an, die ich mir vorstellen konnte. Ihre Augen waren wie kleine Cenotes, in der sich die Sonne spiegelte.  
Mein Unterkiefer sackte buchstäblich bis zum Fußboden, denn dieses kleine Mädchen hatte Fell von der Farbe eines caribischen Meeres!  
Erschrocken starrte ich meinen Vater an.  
„Daa-aad?", fragte ich ziemlich irritiert."Hast du mir irgendetwas dazu zu sagen?"


	2. Eine wirklich bunte Patchwork Familie

Mein Vater und Dana grinsten sich unverhohlen an. Sie sahen unglaublich amüsiert aus.  
"Das ist _meine_ Tochter June" erklärte Dana lachend, „nicht _unsere_"

Das Mädchen lachte auch und zeigte eine entzückende Zahnlücke.   
Ihr fehlten die beiden vorderen Milchzähne, was noch offensichtlicher machte, das sie über eine Milchzahnversion von Fangzähnchen verfügte.  
Sie hüpfte auf Hank zu und setzte sich auf sein Knie.  
"Bleibst du jetzt wieder hier, Hank?", fragte sie und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.  
Er nickte.  
"Jeanna und ich bleiben eine ganze Weile hier!"  
Ich starrte ihn immer noch atemlos an.  
Wie konnte er das einfach so unterschlagen haben?  
"Jeanna, es ist wirklich nur ein Zufall!", lachte er, immer noch amüsiert, über mein dämliches Gesicht.

June hüpfte bald von Hanks Schoß und nahm meine Hand.  
Ich sah sie mir genauer an und mir wurde klar, dass es eigentlich ziemlich dumm von mir war, sofort anzunehmen, June sei meine kleine Schwester, denn sie war ganz und gar nicht wie wir.  
Klar, sie hatte auch Fell und Reisszähnchen, aber damit war auch schon Schluss mit der Ähnlichkeit.  
Ihr Fell war mehr ein Flaum als ein Fell und bedeckte überall gleichlang wirklich jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, bis auf die Innenflächen ihrer Hände.  
Es erinnerte mehr an Samt denn an Fell.  
Im Gegensatz meinem Vater und mir, hatte sie auch nur zwei Finger und einen Daumen und eher zu weiche kurze Nägel.  
Ich konnte es zwar nicht sehen, denn ihre Füße steckten in Strümpfen und Sandalen, aber ich vermutete das ihre Füße ähnlich aufgebaut sein würden.  
Ihr Haupthaar, das Dana in zwei Zöpfe geflochten hatte, glänzte seidig und war absolut von identischer Farbe wie der Rest.  
Sie stand aufrecht vor mir und war damit sogar ein wenig größer als ich, wenn ich hockte.  
Und sie war das schönste, bezaubernste Wesen, was ich jemals gesehen hatte.

Das erstaunlichste war, das sie mich ebenso bewundernd ansah.  
"Wieso bist du immer in der Schule und nicht bei deinem Papa?", fragte sie mich.  
"Ja weißt du...", mir fiel gar nicht ein was ich sagen sollte.  
Vermutlich war es für ein Kind nicht gerade leicht, zu verstehen, was mit mir passiert war.  
"Ich muss ja zur Schule gehen, ich bin ja schon ziemlich groß.."  
Sie nickte ernsthaft.  
"Im nächsten Sommer gehe ich auch richtig in die Schule, dann bin ich auch schon groß! Schau mal ich habe jetzt schon gaanz lange Beine." Sie lüftete ihr Sommerkleid ein wenig in die Höhe und streckte grazil einen Fuß aus.

"Magst du auch_ Donalds_?", fragte sie und zog die Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe. Meinte sie die Ente? Denkbar war es immerhin war ich in ihrem Alter auch total auf alles von Walt Disney abgefahren.  
"June, ich denke, Jeannie ist sehr müde von dem Flug und weil alles noch so neu für sie ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie jetzt zu _McDonalds_ möchte. Wir können gehen, wenn wir Hank und Jeannie nach Hause gebracht haben.", antwortete Dana.

June zog eine Flunsch.  
"Menno, das ist doof! Ich habe aber jetzt Hunger- außerdem will ich zu _Donalds_!", sie sah ihre Mutter stinkig an.  
"June!", sagte Dane böse,"es geht nicht immer nur nach deiner Nase"  
June musterte mich mit einem kritischen Blick.  
"Außerdem sieht Jeanna gar nicht so müde aus!"  
"Oh June du Dickkopf. Lass Jeanna doch erst mal ankommen. Wir können ja vielleicht ein anderes Mal..."  
"Wenn sie doch so gerne möchte..." sagte ich vorsichtig und sah Dana an.  
"Ist dir das nicht zu viel?"  
Ich schüttelte-ein wenig über mich selbst verwundert-den Kopf.

Ich wollte plötzlich zu McDonalds.  
Zum Einen, weil ich wirklich Hunger hatte, zum Anderen weil ich plötzlich ausprobieren wollte, etwas völlig normales zu machen.  
June war fünf Jahre alt und ihr machte es offensichtlich kein Stück aus, dass sie anders war, als der Rest der Welt.  
Wenn so ein kleines Mädchen das schaffte, warum nicht auch ich?  
Mit fünf ist man sich durchaus schon bewusst, welche Hautfarbe man hat und wie die anderen aussahen, dass wusste ich ziemlich sicher.Ich selbst hatte auch in diesem Alter schon gewusst das etwas mit mir nicht so war, wie es hätte sein sollen.

Hank starrte mich einen Moment vollkommen verwundert an, sagte aber nichts, sondern schnappte sich wieder meinen großen Koffer.  
Eigentlich, dachte ich konnte er sich doch freuen, dass ich mal freiwillig irgendetwas machte.  
June nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich zielstrebig in Richtung des Friteusen- und Burgergeruchs.

Aus der gläsernen Eingangstür hüpfte gerade ein anderes kleines Mädchen mit dunklem dichtem Haar heraus. Als das Mädchen June erblickte fingen ihre Augen an zu strahlen.  
"JUUNIEE", rief das kleine Mädchen und June stimmte ein, liess mich los und lief auf das andere kleine Mädchen zu.  
"Armindaaaa!" die beiden Mädchen lachten fassten sich bei den Händen und und drehten sich im Kreis.  
Die Mutter von Arminda war ebenfalls aus der Tür gekommen und sah amüsiert auf das Begrüssungsritual der beiden kleinen Mädchen.

"Hallo Dana", sagte die dunkelhaarige Frau.  
"Flore!", begrüßte Dana sie,"Seid ihr auf dem Weg in die Ferien?"  
Armindas Mutter nickte.  
"Hank kennst du, oder?"  
Mein Vater stellte den Koffer ab.  
"Ja, wir haben uns doch auf der Feier vom Kindergarten im letzten Jahr kennen gelernt", sagte die Frau und grinste Hank an. Hank lächelte charmant zurück.

Dana Sullivan fasste sich an den Kopf.  
"Stimmt, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!"  
Die Frau lächelte mich freundlich an.  
"Ihre Tochter, Mr. McCoy?", fragte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Hank.  
"Mein Vater nickte.  
"Ja meine Tochter Jeanna, sie ist in den Ferien zu Besuch!"

Die beiden Mädchen tanzten fröhlich umher, doch Mrs. Gonzales, die Mutter von Arminda schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
"Unser Flieger nach San Diego geht bald", sagte sie bedauernd.  
Etwas wiederwillig lösten sich die beiden Mädchen von einander.  
"Wir sehen uns", sagte Dana zum Abschied.  
"Spätestens in zwei Wochen!", antworte Armindas Mutter.  
Beide winkten uns noch mal zu und verschwanden in der Menge.

"Minnie geht in meinen Kindergarten", sagte June stolz, dann nahm sie mich wieder bei der Hand und versuchte die Tür zum Restaurant aufzuziehen.  
Zu meiner Verwunderung gelang ihr das spielend.  
Naja, dachte ich, sie ist eben auch ein kleines bisschen stärker..  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl.  
Irgendwie fühlte sich das hier gerade an, als hätte ich plötzlich wieder eine richtige Familie.  
Vermutlich dachten das die anderen Leute um uns herum auch, obwohl wir uns ja gerade mal ein paar Minuten kannten.

Ich stellte mir vor, wir wären wirklich eine Familie.  
Nur so zum Spaß.  
Eine ganz normale Familie die zu McDonalds geht...es war ein schönes, irgendwie tröstliches Gefühl.

Dana Sullvan suchte einen Platz, einen Ecktisch und Hank stellte den Koffer neben die Bank.  
Ich setzte mich, hübsch ordentlich, wie es sich gehört, auf die Bank und nahm meinen Rucksack ab.  
Dann rutschte Dana zu mir auf die Bank.

Mein Vater sah uns an und rieb sich die großen, blauen Hände.  
"Was darf ich denn den Damen denn bringen?"  
"Einen McRibb und einen kleinen Milchshake", sagte Dana und sah ihn verliebt an.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Chicken Nuggets, denke ich- und ne Brause..."  
"Welche Soße?"  
Ich grinste verlegen "Alle?"  
Hank nickte.  
"Pommes?"  
"Gerne", Dana und ich nickten.  
"Komm endlich Hank!", sagte June ungeduldig und zupfte Hank an der Hose.  
"Du willst mitkommen?", fragte er.  
"Na klar"  
Er nahm June an die Hand und die beiden gingen zum Tresen.

Verlegen sah ich Dana an.  
Sie war so normal, doch in ihren Augen war etwas, das ich noch nie bei einem Menschen -und auch sonst noch nicht gesehen hatte.  
Ihre Augen waren sowieso das einzige, was so gar nicht normal war. Sie waren unglaublich dunkelblau, mit einem kleinen gelben Ring um die Pupille.  
Ich wusste nicht, was es war, aber es ließ mich schaudern.  
Nicht, weil sie mir Angst machte oder weil sie in irgendeiner Form böse auf mich wirkte.  
Es war eher ein Schaudern, weil sie etwas an sich hatte, dass mich beinahe betroffen machte.  
Es war, als sei ein Stück ihrer Seele abgetrennt worden.  
Hätte ich sie mit einer Farbe beschreiben sollen, hätte ich sie im tiefsten violett gesehen, nahe an der Grenze zum ultraviolett.  
Ihr Blick war hinter ihrer mühsam aufgebauten Fassade unendlich traurig.  
Was musste jemandem widerfahren sein, der so aussah?  
Ich schüttelte die seltsamen,beinahe empathischen Gedanken ab und fragte:"June geht in einen normalen Kindergarten?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Natürlich, warum denn nicht?", fragte sie beinahe erstaunt.  
"Ich dachte, weil sie ja nun auch...", ich stockte.  
"Weil sie eine Mutantin ist?", Dana lächelte."Ich denke, du machst dir momentan noch viel zu viele Gedanken, weil das alles noch so neu für dich ist...sie ist mit den anderen Kindern aufgewachsen. Sie ist an sie gewöhnt!"  
June ist an die Kinder gewöhnt?  
Ich fand die Aussage ein wenig seltsam.  
Müsste es nicht heißen die Kinder sind an June gewöhnt?  
"Wenn sie in die Schule kommt, wird es wohl noch ein wenig knifflig werden, aber das schaffen wir schon...", sagte sie und wir beide sahen zur Kasse.  
Hank bezahlte gerade und June hüpfte mit ihrer Tüte zu uns herüber.

Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, wer Junes Vater war.  
Sah er so aus wie das kleine Mädchen?Wenn ja, stand Dana vielleicht auf exotische Kerle?Machte das meinem Vater denn nichts aus?Ich wagte mich nicht, zu fragen.

Außerdem kam gerade Hank mit dem voll beladenen Tablett zu uns herüber.  
Danas Gesicht wurde ganz blass.  
"Oh mein Gott, wer soll das alles Essen?", fragte sie entsetzt.  
Mein Vater grinste breit:"Wir! Jede Menge Kalorien!"  
Er gab mir eine zwanziger Packung Nuggets und stapelte die Soßen auf den Deckel.

"_Das_ wollte ich dich sowie so mal fragen...", begann ich -  
"Was? Warum du so viel essen kannst?", er zuckte mit den Augenbrauen.  
Ich nickte verlegen.  
"Überleg mal, wie und wie viel du dich bewegst, im Gegensatz zu Früher!"  
Natürlich hatte recht. Ich bewegte mich deutlich mehr, als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Nicht mal bewusst, sondern es war einfach so.  
"Und wenn man den ganzen Tag nur auf irgendwelchen Konferenzen sitzt, dann bekommt man halt trotzdem ein Bäuchlein!", sagte Dana liebevoll und tätschelte Hanks Bauch.

"Warst du wirklich mal nackig?", fragte June vollkommen unverblümt und stibitzte mir frech einen Nugget.  
Ich sah sie an.  
"Ich bin öfter mal nackt, June ", lachte ich, "wenn ich bade zum Beispiel"  
"Das meine ich doch nicht", antwortete June und streichelte mir vorsichtig über meine Arme.  
Sie kniete sich auf den Stuhl.  
"Nackig- ohne Fell?"  
"June!", riefen Hank und Dana beinahe gleichzeitig erschrocken.  
Ich nickte.Vermutlich hatten sie gedacht, ich würde ausflippen, aber ich blieb ruhig. Zum einen, war June ja noch so klein- zum anderen...Es war irgendwie etwas völlig anderes, bei jemandem, der ja beinahe in der selben Situation war, wie ich.Einem anderen- vielleicht sogar Dana, die aber nie soetwas gefragt hätte, hätte ich nicht so bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben.   
„Ich war mal ganz normal- wie deine Mama.."  
"Du Arme!", sagte June bedauernd, dann lächelte sie."Wie gut das du jetzt wieder in Ordnung gekommen bist!"  
Was für eine seltsame Aussage. Ich fragte mich plötzlich, wie June das eigentlich meinte.


	3. Ein neues Heim

Nach dem Essen gingen wir zu Danas Wagen, ein altes, eigentlich cremefarbendes Mercedes Cabrio.  
Ein wenig beklemmt musterte ich die Spur eines kürzlich entfernten Grafitties, quer über die Kühlerhaube.  
"Ich werde ihn deswegen noch in die Werkstatt bringen und überlackieren lassen..."  
Dana sah Hank verlegen über den Zustand ihres Wagens an.  
"Wann ist das denn passiert?", fragte er betroffen.  
„Vorgestern. Ich hatte June in den Kindergarten gebracht und..." sie seufzte verzweifelt.  
Anscheinend hatten irgendwelche Leute das Auto fast vollständig mit bunten Farbdosen bearbeitet.  
Obwohl sich Dana augenscheinlich alle Mühe gemacht hatte, den dominierenden Schriftzug unkenntlich zu machen, konnte man sich immer noch denken, was in leuchtend rot über die Kühlerhaube gekritzelt, gestanden hatte.

_Mutie-Lover_

Wortlos stiegen wir in den Wagen. June und ich auf den Rücksitz. Ich half ihr, sich im Kindersitz fest zuschnallen..  
"Sie haben mir auch das Verdeck aufgeschnitten.", sagte Dana nach einer Weile.  
"Ich hoffe du warst bei der Polizei...", Hanks Blick erinnerte mich an damals, als wir einkaufen waren.  
"Darauf kannst du aber wetten!", sagte Dana grimmig."Ich habe sogar direkt Chief Anderson angerufen. Er kümmert sich persönlich darum.."  
Der Weg von Dulles, dem Internationalen Flughafen bis nach Bethesda, war nicht allzu weit. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht einmal eine Dreiviertelstunde, aber es war auch erstaunlicher Weise kaum Verkehr.

Die Innenstadt von Bethesda beherbergte ja den Sitz von vielen internationalen Konzernen und war recht zugebaut. So Nahe am District gelegen, aber ohne die Höhenbeschränkung, die in D.C. gilt, hatte sie einige hohe Wolkenkratzer zu bieten.

Der Teil in dem das Haus meines Vater stand, glich aber einer ziemlich normalen, recht gehobenen Vorstadtsiedlung mit weitläufigen Gärten, großen Häusern und einer Golfanlage ganz in der Nachbarschaft.

Hanks Haus sah auch sehr normal aus. Es war noch nicht besonders alt und er hatte es anscheinend genommen, weil er er ziemlich kurzfristig eine Bleibe in Washington brauchte- und nicht weil das Haus außergewöhnlich hübsch war. Es erschien mir im Gegensatz zu einigen benachbarten Gebäuden beinahe etwas langweilig und zweckmäßig. Ein länglicher, roter Backsteinbau mit weißen Sprossenfenstern, Zwei Stockwerke hoch, mit schrägen Dach und einem hübschen Eingang.

Er schloss die Tür auf und ließ uns herein.  
Da das Haus von außen so vergleichsweise bieder wirkte, war ich ziemlich überrascht, was er aus dem vorhandenen gemacht hatte.  
Mein Vater hatte wirklich einen ausgesprochen guten Geschmack, wenn es um Einrichtung ging.  
Stumm vor erstaunen sah ich mich in der länglichen Halle um.

Dana umarmte Hank und nahm dann sein Gesicht in die Hände.  
"Wir werden Euch beide jetzt erst mal auspacken lassen...", sagte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
Er nickte und lächelte.  
"Ich denke auch. Mittlerweile ist es ja auch schon ziemlich spät und die nächste Woche wird noch anstrengend genug für uns. Rufst du mich an?"

Ich sah die beiden erstaunt von der Seite an.  
Was würde denn anstrengend werden?  
Ich dachte doch, es waren Ferien.  
June und Dana verabschiedeten sich erstaunlich schnell von uns und ich stand nun etwas unsicher im Flur.

"Zieh dir die Sandalen aus und komm mit, Jeanna", lächelte er und hob meinen Koffer an.  
Er ging mit mir die Treppe hinauf und öffnete eine Tür.  
Sprachlos blieb ich hocken.  
Es bedurfte eigentlich keiner besonderen weiteren Erklärung, dass es sich um mein Zimmer handelte.  
War Mike im realen Umgang mit meinem Vater etwas verhalten, schien der Telenfon-Kontakt ausgezeichnet zu funktionieren.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er Mike gefragt hatte, was mir gefallen könnte.  
Mein Zimmer daheim, war in vieler Hinsicht wirklich noch ein Kinderzimmer gewesen.  
Wäre meine Mutter nicht so krank geworden, hatten wir geplant, mein Zimmer endlich neu zu gestalten.  
Ich hatte längst Pläne gemacht, die leider nie in die Tat umgesetzt worden waren.

Anscheinend hatte Mike ihm ziemlich genau erzählt, was ich mir wünschte.  
Der Raum war Apricot und Bordeaux gestrichen. Dazu passende Vorhänge und die Couch-genau die, die ich mir vor fast einem Jahr aus dem Katalog ausgesucht hatte.  
Passende Schränke und ein bordeaux-farbender Teppich.

In der selben Farbe ein Gerüst über die Decke wie ich es bereits auf meinem Zimmer im Internat hatte.  
Ich musste schlucken.  
Es war wirklich das wundervollste Zimmer, was ich mir vorstellen konnte. So kam ich mir vor wie bei diesen Einrichtungs-Sendungen im Fernsehen, wo ein Team Handwerker heimlich ein Zimmer, ganz außergewöhnlich herrichtet- Nur das ich ja noch nie vorher in diesem Zimmer gewesen war.  
Ich sahmeinen Vater ungläubig an.  
"Das ist jetzt alles nicht wahr, oder?", fragte ich leise und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen..  
Erschrocken sah mich Hank an.  
"Ist es doch nicht das, was du dir gewünscht hast, Jeannie?" fragte er unsicher.

"Es ist genau das", flüsterte ich und nahm ihn in den Arm,"danke...wieso hast du dir all die Mühe gemacht?"  
"Ich hab mir halt so meine Gedanken gemacht. Ich dachte, ein Raum in dem du dich wirklich wohl fühlst, könnte helfen..."  
Ich erfuhr, das er den Raum bereits eingerichtet hatte, als ich auf der Krankenstation lag.  
Er hatte sich all diese Mühe gemacht, weil es ihm wichtig war, dass ich wusste, dass ich hier wirklich daheim war-und mich nicht nur irgendein Gast fühlte.  
Ich wollte eigentlich gar nichts mehr, außer in mein wunderschönes neues Bett steigen und er verstand es nur allzu gut.  
Bald war ich umgezogen und kuschelte mich in mein neues, weiches Bett.  
Es war ein gutes Gefühl.Ein sehr sehr schönes.  
Lächelnd sah ich an die Decke und sah auf das Gerüst.  
Es war wirklich _mein _Zimmer.Gegen meine üblichen Gewohnheiten, erwachte ich relativ spät und war etwas orientierungslos.  
Ja, ich lag in meinem Zimmer.  
Der Regen peitschte gegen die Fensterscheiben.  
Ein bisschen enttäuscht ging ich zum Fenster und sah hinaus.  
Nicht gerade das beste Wetter. Gar nicht, wenn man Ferien hat.

Im Pyjama-ja tatsächlich hatte ich den gelben Pyjama an- ging ich die Treppen herunter und sah mich vorsichtig um.  
Gestern Abend hatte ich ja außer dem Flur, dem Badezimmer und meinem Raum noch fast nichts von dem Haus meines Vaters gesehen.

Ich ging den klappernden Geräusch nach und landete in einer schönen, hellen Küche.  
Eine fremde dürre um die fünfzig Frau stand am Tisch in der Küche und wischte ihn gerade ab, während das Geschirr aus der Spülmaschine sich quasi selbst in den Schrank beförderte.

Eine Mutantin, offensichtlich.Eine Telekinetin wie Carver, Annies Sohn.  
Als sie mich bemerkte, lächelte sie mich an.  
"Hallo, du musst Jeanna sein!", sagte sie und kam zu mir herüber.

Die fliegenden Teller hörten auf zu fliegen.  
Sie reichte mir mir freundlich die Hand und sagte mit einem eindeutigen Südstaatenakzent:"Ich bin Amelia Jones, die Haushälterin deines Vaters"  
Etwas verlegen nahm ich ihre Hand und lächelte schief..  
"Hi"  
"Dein Vater ist im Garten", sagte sie und ich zog verwundert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Es regnete doch so heftig.

"Anscheinend kennst du das Haus noch nicht", sagte sie, amüsiert über mein Gesicht.  
"Im Wintergarten- warte ich bringe dich hin."  
Sie legte ihren Lappen auf den Tisch und lief voraus.  
Etwas unsicher knöchelte ich ihr hinterher.  
Überrascht sah ich mich um.   
Ein großer gläserner Anbau, hoch, voll gestellt mit großen Palmen und Pflanzen, in der Mitte stand ein weißer Rattantisch, der offensichtlich bereit zum Frühstücken war.   
Auf einer einer passenden Bank sass mein Vater und las in Gedanken versunken die _Washington_ _Post_ und rührte mit seinem Teelöffel in seinem Tee.

Als er bemerkte, dass wir kamen, sah er auf hörte auf zu rühren und ließ die Zeitung sinken.  
"Guten Morgen, Jeanna", sagte er entspannt und lächelte mich über seine Brille an.  
Ich sah fasziniert nach oben.  
Der Regen prasselte auf das Glasdach.  
"War dieser Anbau schon da, als du das Haus gekauft hast?", fragte ich erstaunt.  
"Ja. Ich glaube, das hat mich überzeugt es zu nehmen. Es ist schön hier, nicht wahr?"  
Ich setzte mich zu ihm und Amelia veschwand aus dem Wintergarten zurück zu ihren Tellern in die Küche.  
"Ja, es ist wunderschön!", antwortete ich schließlich beeindruckt und nahm mir etwas Orangensaft, der auf dem Tisch stand.

"Wir haben Heute und die nächsten Tage einiges zu tun..."  
"Tatsächlich?"  
Er griff nach seinem ledernen Terminkalender und schob die Brille zurecht.  
"Oh ja, Jeanna.Ich habe mir extra eine Liste gemacht, weil es wirklich einiges ist..."  
Ein bisschen erstaunt füllte ich mir Rührei auf und sah ihn an.  
"Ich dachte, es sind meine Ferien.", fragte ich verwundert.  
"Natürlich, mein Schatz", sagte Hank und lächelte. Er zückte ein hübsches in seinen Händen winziges lederndes Notizbuch und sah mich über seine Halbbrille an.  
"Aber dennoch haben wir noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Zum Teil wegen der Gartenparty, zum Teil weil es nötig ist. Du hast nachher erst mal einen Termin beim Kieferorthopäden. Dann müssen wir überlegen, was du anziehen wirst, bei der Party, denn ich weiß nicht ob du vielleicht... ein Kleid anziehen möchtest?"  
Ich lachte. "Ich ein Kleid? Ich dachte das ist unmöglich...?"  
Das erschien mir beinahe absurd.  
"Es kommt darauf an, ob du es möchtest. Vielleicht möchtest du ja auch auch aufrecht vor dem Präsidenten stehen...?"  
"Ein Korsett?", fragte ich vorsichtig, "Du willst, dass ich ein Korsett trage?"  
Ausgerechnet mein Vater, der mir von den Vorzügen des Knöchelgangs vorgeschwärmt hatte und sich bei mir regelmäßig darüber beklagte, dass sein Korsett so unangenehm sei?  
Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht.  
Aber Hank sah mich ernst an.  
"Von mir aus können wir dir auch einen schönen Hosenanzug kaufen, aber ich hatte gedacht, vielleicht wäre es für dich schöner- Und könnte dir helfen, mit der ganzen Presse und all diesen Leuten besser zurechtzukommen."  
Nun ja, er hatte wahrscheinlich vollkommen recht. So devot war ich außerdem dann doch nicht veranlagt, als dass ich wirklich Lust hatte, vor dem Präsidenten zu knöcheln.

Ein Kleid.  
Würde mir das überhaupt noch stehen?  
Immerhin hatte ich noch nie gern Kleider getragen und durch meinen Körperbau könnte das möglicherweise auch etwas abstrus aussehen.  
Mein Vater hatte meine Gedanken gelesen.  
"Deswegen werden wir auch zu einem Schneider gehen, denn es soll natürlich gut aussehen. Davon ab, das das Korsett ja nicht auffallen soll", er lächelte.

Etwa überrascht war ich auch über meinen Termin beim Kieferorthopäden.  
Ich hatte nun mal ein Rauptiergebiss, daran ließ sich wohl kaum etwas ändern und mittlerweile hatte ich mich auch mit meinen „Orkzähnchen" wie Rahne sie getauft hatte, abgefunden.  
Aber mein Vater war sehr gewissenhaft.  
„Wenn schon Fangzähne, dann wenigstens schöne!", war seine Meinung.  
Ich seufzte.  
Zum Augenarzt wollte er mich auch noch mal schicken. Außerdem sollte ich natürlich ein Gestell bekommen, was besser zu meinem Gesicht passte und vor allem vorteilhafter saß, als meine derzeitige Brille.  
Und zum Friseur, am besten am Tag vor der Gartenparty musste ich natürlich auch.

Obwohl mir Rahnes Schnitt gefallen hatte, war er jetzt schon beinahe raus gewachsen. Meine Haare wuchsen einfach deutlich schneller, als normale Haare.


	4. Gutangezogene dressierte Menschen

(Anmerkung: Da ich nicht so firm in englischer Gebährdensprache bin, spricht Joe auch deutsch.)

Ich konnte kaum glauben, das Hank all diese Sachen ernst meinte, die er auf seiner Liste hatte.  
Aber er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt wirklich alles das zu tun.  
Also hetzten wir wirklich von einem Termin zum nächsten und mir blieb kaum Zeit zu begreifen, was wir alles erledigten.

Der Schneider, der auch Hanks Schneider war - war ein interessanter Typ. Er hieß Joe Gilotti und war ein großer schlanker Mann mit unglaublich hübschen, dunklen Augen. Er hatte- wie Xavier- eine Glatze, aber weniger weil er musste, denn aus stylischen Gründen.

Als wir den Laden betraten, gestikulierte er wild mit einer der Angestellten im Büro.  
Im ersten Moment dachte ich schon, es lag an seiner Italienischen Herkunft, aber ich begriff schon bald, als wir näher kamen, dass Joe offensichtlich Gebärden machte.  
Mein Vater stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und Joe sah erstaunt sich um.  
War er vorher wohl gerade dabei gewesen, seine Angestellte an zu meckern, erhellte sich nun beim Anblick meines Vaters sein Gesicht.  
Er hob die Hand und winkte angedeutet, was „Hallo" in Zeichensprache heißt  
Dann kam er zu uns und begrüßte uns, mit einem angedeuteten WinkenFreundlich sah er mich an. Zeigte dann auf meinen Vater, formte ein liegendes O und zog es ein kleines Stück herunter.  
Mein Vater grinste stolz und nickte.  
Dann gestikulierte mein Vater schnell und sicher, was er von Joe wollte.  
Joe lachte und nickte zustimmend.  
Er bat er mich, mich hinzustellen und ließ seine Angestellte, die zuvor noch angefahren worden war, Maß nehmen, während er meinem Vater einen italienischen Kaffee in die Hand drückte.  
Mein Vater schien ihm zu erklären, was er sich genau vorgestellt hatte und Joe sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
Dann scribbelte er verschiedene Ideen auf ein Blatt und zeigte mir in ein paar Katalogen andere Ideen.  
Hank und ich suchten etwas aus, was uns beiden gefiel und meine "Problemzone"-die doch recht ausgeprägte Schulterpartie- mildern würde.  
Joe schien irgendwann alle Informationen zusammen zu haben.  
Dann gingen wir uns einen Stoff und eine Farbe aussuchen.  
Wir einigten uns schließlich tatsächlich auf ein pastelliges gelb.  
Die Stoffe waren sehr sommerlich.  
"Joe ist ein echter Zauberer" sagte mein Vater zu mir und lächelte,"Ich bin mir sicher, das dir das Ergebnis gefallen wird."

Wie verließen den Laden und wollten in den Wagen steigen, als plötzlich ein Mann mit einer Kamera vor uns auftauchte und Fotos schoss, sich umdrehte und davon hechtete...  
Mein Vater drückte mir seine Tasche in die Hand und hüpfte hinter dem Mann hinterher.   
Entsetzt stand ich mitten auf der Straße.  
Allein in einer fremden Stadt und wagte mich nicht zu bewegen.  
Einige Minuten später kam mein Vater mit einem ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck wieder.  
"Was...was war denn das?", fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Paparazzi", knurrte mein Vater.

Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.  
"Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Ich meine was will der denn von uns?"  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Jeanna?", fragte er und nahm seine Tasche zurück.  
"Ein weiterer Nachteil meine Tochter zu sein...", sagte er verkniffen und öffnete die Autotür.  
Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was es für einen Sinn machte, mich ab zu lichten.  
Davon ab, das ich nicht wirklich fotogen war. Es gab es doch nichts was an mir interessant war,oder?  
Ich sah anders aus, OK-aber ich war weder ein Star, noch sonst etwas.  
Nur irgendein freakiges blaubefelltes Mädchen.

Obwohl mein Vater mich nicht explizit darauf hinwies, oder sonst ein weiteres Wort über die Sache verlor, musste ich feststellen, das der Vorfall nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war.

Wir fuhren am nächsten Morgen die neue Brille aussuchen.  
Ich entschloss mich für ein farbiges Plastik-Gestell in dunkelrot, das einen schönen Kontrast zu meiner blauen Farbe.  
Eigentlich, wenn ich akzeptierte, dass ich halt nicht in irgendwelchen menschlichen Standards passte, sah es eigentlich ziemlich nett aus.

Auf alle Fälle war es deutlich besser, als meine jetzige Brille und mein Vater ordnete an, das die Brille so gearbeitetet werden sollte, das sie nicht so schnell von der Nase rutschte, wie meine alte Brille es tat, wenn ich Kopfüber hing.

Da wir uns ja sowieso schon im Pentagon City Fashion Center waren, fragte mich Hank, ob ich nicht mit ihm etwas essen wollte.  
Mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen, war zwar immer noch nicht extrem angenehm, aber in den letzten Tagen, war ich so viel in der wirklichen Welt gewesen, dass ich mich zwangsweise halbwegs daran gewöhnt hatte.  
Dennoch gab es mir einen Stich im Herzen, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, dass es für den Rest meines Lebens genauso sein würde.  
Ich willigte also ein. Nicht zuletzt, weil ich wirklich Hunger hatte.  
Also machten wir uns auf den Weg zu _Subway._

Auf dem Weg kamen wir an einer Art Kiosk vorbei. Erschrocken zupfte ich meinem Vater am Ärmel.  
Auf der Titelseite eines Boulevardblattes prankte tatsächlich unser Foto mit der sinnigen Unterschrift:  
"Wer ist das Mädchen?"  
Hank sah mich nur frustriert an und sagte:"Lese es dir nicht durch, Jeanna. Es ist vollkommen schwachsinnig..Ignorieren wir es einfach, OK?"  
Ich nickte, aber ich hätte schon gern gewusst, was die Zeitung über mich zu schreiben hatte, denn schließlich gab es ja eigentlich nichts zu berichten.  
Was mich am meisten wurmte war, dass es eine überregionale Zeitung war.  
Nicht unbedingt eine, die ich lesen würde, aber meine Großmutter oder Leah vielleicht schon.  
So suchte ich mir mein Brot ziemlich lustlos aus.  
"Es bringt nichts, sich darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen Jeanna", sagte Hank als wir uns setzten und biss in sein Sandwich.  
"Jeder weiß, das dieses Blatt nicht mal den Namen Zeitung verdient."  
"Nicht jeder, Dad...", sagte ich und streckte meinen Arm über den Tisch und spielte mit der Unterlage des Tabletts.  
"Vielleicht hätte ich nicht hierher fahren sollen..."  
"Dir ist alles ein bisschen viel, oder?", er nahm meine Hand und streichelte mir übers Fell.  
Ich nickte stumm.  
"Hör zu, wir werden unseren Zeitplan ein wenig zusammenstreichen. Meinst du, es würde dir helfen?"  
Ich wollte nicht von einem Termin zum nächsten hetzen, sondern einfach ein wenig Zeit mit meinem Vater genießen.  
Natürlich gab es noch die eine oder andere Sache, die diese Woche tatsächlich erledigt werden musste. Dazu gehörte mein Kleid und meine Haare, aber der Rest wurde auf die nächsten Wochen vertagt.So stand ich am frühen Samstagmittag plötzlich vor dem Spiegel und konnte kaum glauben, was ich da eigentlich sah.  
Ich stand tatsächlich, denn ich hatte ja nun das Korsett an.  
Es war so ungewohnt.  
Zum einen weil es meine Bewegungsfreiheit auf ein Minimum reduzierte, zum anderen, weil ich mich noch nie wirklich stehend gesehen hatte, seit dem ich mich verändert hatte.  
Ich war mir ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob mir gefiel, was ich da im Spiegel sah.  
Das Kleid war wunderhübsch und die Friseurin hatte sich auch sehr viel Mühe gemacht meine Haare zu bändigen. Ich trug meine neue Brille.  
Dennoch sah es irgendwie falsch aus.

Etwas beklemmt, was allerdings nur teilweise an dem Korsett lag, stellte ich fest das es noch absurder, als gewöhnlich aussah.

Zumindestens für mich.

"Na, zufrieden?", fragte Hank hinter mir und band sich seine Krawatte.  
Ich sah ihn unsicher durch den Spiegel an.  
"Ich weiss nicht...", flüsterte ich unsicher, "Ich seh so falsch aus."  
Er nickte.  
"Es ist ja auch irgendwie falsch, Jeanna. Aber glaub mir Niemand ist wirklich für Anzüge und Coctailkleider gemacht. Man kann sich nur versuchen, sich daran zu gewöhnen..."  
"Findest du nicht, dass ich krampfhaft menschlich aussehe?", fragte ich und legte meine Hände über kreuz auf die Schultern.  
"Ich finde, du siehst für diesen Anlass, ganz bezaubernd aus."  
Er lächelte und stellte sich hinter mich. Ich versuchte zurück zu lächeln, aber wirklich gelang es mir nicht.  
Wäre doch Kitty für mich nach Washington gefahren. Sie hätte sich bestimmt amüsiert.  
Warum hatte ich mich nur auf das alles eingelassen?Ich stand verloren auf einer Wiese, und mir wurde klar, das der Rasen des Präsidenten auch nicht anders war als anderswo. Vielleicht besser geflegt.

Nun war ich tatsächlich hier und wusste gar nicht, was ich von all dem hier halten sollte.  
Ich war noch nie auf einer vergleichbaren Veranstaltung gewesen und mir war einfach nur unwohl.

Ja, ich hatte dem Präsidenten und seiner Frau die Hand geschüttelt, aber ich hatte nicht mal drei Worte zustande gebracht.  
Er hatte mich angesehen und gelächelt und mir gesagt, dass ich ganz entzückend in dem Kleid aussah.  
Das hatten einige Leute- von den meisten hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung wer sie waren- gesagt.  
Ich hatte auch genau gesehen, dass die meisten davon ganz gewiss nicht meinten, was sie sagten.  
Sie hatten es nur gesagt, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen und um Hank zu schmeicheln.

Wir hatten gegessen und alles war so schön und perfekt.  
Alles war schön und Perfekt.  
ZU Perfekt-  
Wo war ich hier nur hineingeraten?  
Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sich Hank unter all diesen Leuten wohl fühlte.  
Es war verlogen, oberflächlich und schlicht langweilig.

Dana stand plötzlich hinter mir.  
Ich drehte mich zögernd um.  
"Dir gefällt es gar nicht, oder?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dana in einem Sommerkleid, war ebenfalls ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig.  
Wenn sie arbeitete, trug sie gewiss auch ein Kostüm oder einen Hosenanzug, aber ich hatte sie bisher nur in ziemlich normaler Alltagskleidung gesehen.  
"Ich hatte es mir vollkommen anders vorgestellt...", gab ich zögernd zu, "irgendwie-ich weiß nicht- aufregender-"  
Sie nickte zustimmend.  
"Weißt du, so ein großer Freund von all dem bin ich auch nicht, aber es ist eben ein Teil von allem-"  
"Warum hat mir Hank nicht erzählt, dass es so sein wird- ich meine, dann hätte ich echt im Institut bleiben können..."

Ich beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel zwei Senatoren-Töchter, die nur ein wenig älter als ich waren und sich in ihren hübschen Sommerkleidern und Hüten scheinbar prächtig amüsierten.  
Nur ihr Alter unterschied sie von den anderen Damen.

"Weißt du, ich glaube, dein Vater hat nur einen guten Vorwand gesucht, dass du wirklich mit nach Washington kommst. Er hat es sich so gewünscht, dass du ein wenig bei ihm bist...", antworte Dana ziemlich zögernd.

"Warum hat er dann nicht einfach gefragt?"  
Dana sah mich ziemlich direkt an.  
"Wärst du wirklich mitgekommen, Jeannette?"  
Ich verschänkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf den Boden.  
Ganz sicher war ich mir nicht.  
"Vermutlich hast du recht". antwortete ich schließlich leise,"ich wäre im Institut geblieben.."  
Dana nickte.  
"Aber ich glaube, trotz allem wird es dir helfen, besser zurechtzukommen.."  
"Denkst du?", fragte ich beinah trotzig,"denkst du, es ist überhaupt einfach ein Freak zu sein? Du weißt ja gar nicht wie es ist.."

Ich war wütend, wie konnte sie sich anmaßen zu wissen, wie es ist ein Mutant zu sein. Weil ihre Tochter einer war- oder weil sie schon mit mindestens einem ihr Bett geteilt hatte?

Das war lächerlich.  
"Ich habe genügend Fantasie es mir vorzustellen, Jeanna", sagte sie plötzlich extrem kühl.  
Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Ich legte meine Hand verwundert auf den Mund und sah ihr nach.  
Diese Frau und was Hank und sie verband, war mir ein Rätsel.  
Sie war der eigenartigste Mensch, den ich je kennen gelernt hatte.  
War ich wirklich einfach nur eifersüchtig, ohne dass ich es richtig wahrnahm, wenn ich zu so einer Meinung kam?  
Ich war mir nicht sicher.  
Bestimmt gab es noch mehr Leute, die dachten, dass Dana schon ein bisschen seltsam war.  
Bisher war ja Hank immer ausgewichen, wenn ich versucht hatte herauszufinden, was überhaupt mit ihr los war.  
Ok klar, sie hatte ja wohl einen offensichtlichen Fetisch, wenn man sich June ansah und darüber nachdachte, dass sie jetzt mit meinem Vater zusammen war.  
Störrte ihn das gar nicht?  
Mich würde es stören, wenn mich ein Junge, ein Mann, nur lieben würde, weil er auf "exotische Frauen" oder auf Fell stand.

Ich wollte um mich selbst willen geliebt werden.  
Wenn so etwas überhaupt je geschehen würde-  
Ich wusste zu wenig über Dana und Hank, um einschätzen zu können, ob sie ihn liebte, weil er so war - oder weil er einfach ein unglaublich toller Mann war.  
Ein Teil von mir konnte nicht glauben, das sich Hank nicht zu mindestens manchmal darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte.  
Er war viel zu schlau um nicht darüber wenigstens manchmal nach zudenken.

"Dana hat mir gesagt, das es dir nicht so gut geht- wollen wir nach Hause fahren?", fragte Hank vorsichtig und riß mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich nickte.  
"Wenn du jetzt genug Hände geschüttelt hast, würde ich gern gehen."  
Mir war klar, dass meine Antwort etwas zickig war, aber mein Vater kannte mich mittlerweile gut genug, als das er es richtig verstehen würde.  
Er seufzte.

Als wir schließlich in der Limousine saßen, machte ich in Gedanken drei Kreuze.  
Ich wollte ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht reden.  
In mir war nur Leere.  
"Es war mein Fehler...", begann er vorsichtig.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster.  
"Ich wollte es ja- von mir aus kann Kitty gern Präsidentin werden"  
Mein Vater zog verwundert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Wie?"  
"Ach schon gut, ich bin einfach nur vollkommen enttäuscht"  
Er nickte.  
"Aber zumindest weißt du jetzt, dass Senatoren und Diplomaten und sogar der Präsident auch nur Menschen sind. Gut dressierte, vorzüglich angezogene Menschen...", er lächelte.  
"Ich weiss nicht, ob mich das wirklich beruhigt, Hank"  
antwortete ich.  
"Vielleicht sollte irgendeine super-intelligente Alienrasse das Schicksal der Welt leiten..."  
Hank musste über meine Aussage lächeln.  
"Auch super-intelligente Alienrassen haben ihre eigenen Probleme", sagte er zwinkernd.( Tja siehe Xaviers Freundin-nique)  
"Du Spinner", sagte ich liebevoll und fuhr ihm durch die Haare.  
"Das nächste mal, wenn du Zeit mit mir verbringen willst, schiebe nicht irgendwelche Präsidenten vor sondern mach, was ein Vater machen würde"  
"So was sagt denn der durchschnittliche Vater in dieser Situation?", fragte er.  
Ich zog die Nase kraus.  
"Halt 'komm mit mir nach Hause' , oderso. Dana hat mir gesagt, das du es so gern wolltest"  
Ich sah ihn über meine neue Brille an.  
Er legte den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehne und atmete tief aus.


	5. Danas dunkles Geheimnis

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten wir auf der Terrasse.  
Es war jetzt schon schwül.  
"Und was hast du aus dem gestrigen Tag gelernt, davon ab, dass dein Vater ein Dummkopf ist?", fragte mich Hank und hielt mit den Füßen die Müsli-Schale während er sich Milch darüber kippte.  
„Das ich mich keinesfalls wieder in so ein Folterintrument wie ein Korsett begebe...Man, du bist wirklich verrückt dir das jeden Tag anzutun", sagte ich und grinste ihn an.  
„Für mich ist es ja etwas leichter, weil meine Physiognomie sich nicht so gravierend von den Menschen unterscheidet, wie deine...", sagte er gelassen. Ich nickte. In dieser Hinsicht hatte er einen großen Vorteil.Mir war die Vorstellung immer noch ziemlich unheimlich- auch wenn Hank mir erklärt hatte das ich einfach nur die Anatomisch verbesserte Form von ihm war- was immer das auch für mich heißen mochte. „Irgendwann hatte der erste Dinosaurier Federn um sich damit zu wärmen", hatte er gesagt,"Du bist der, der wirklich fliegen kann...ein neuer Schritt in der Evolution.."

"Und sonst?"  
"Das was ich schon gestern meinte", ich stützte meine Hand auf und rührte in meinem Tee.  
"Viel Lärm um nichts.."  
Er nickte.

Ich musste lächeln. Was hatte Leah damals geschrieben? Alte Säcke von der Regierung. Vielleicht hatte sie gar nicht so unrecht.  
Aber letztendlich war nicht wichtig, wie sie waren, sondern mehr was sie taten oder entschieden.  
Wenn ich meinen Mund auf bekommen hätte und all die Fragen gestellt hätte, die ich eigentlich hatte stellen wollen, wäre das ganze vielleicht sogar noch ganz spannend geworden.

"Hast du Lust heute mit uns in den Zoo zu fahren, so ganz entspannt?", fragte Hank.  
"Mit June, Dana und Dir?"  
Er nickte.  
"Warum nicht...?"  
Ich ging gerne in den Zoo.  
Vielleicht könnte ich ja sogar meinen Skizzenblock mitnehmen.  
"Das wird die beiden freuen", sagt er zufrieden und schenkte noch etwas Tee nach.  
Ich sah mir den Garten mit den hohen Bäumen an und überlegte, ob ich ihn einfach wegen Dana fragen sollte.  
"Du...", begann ich vorsichtig.  
Er sah mich an und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Was denn, Schatz?"  
Ich setzte mich ein wenig aufrechter hin.  
"Wie ist das eigentlich mit Dana. Was ist los mit ihr?"  
"Was meinst du denn?", fragte er betont gleichmütig.

"Bitte interpretier das jetzt nicht gleich als Eifersucht oder so- aber ich versteh sie einfach nicht. Was ist das mit ihr und den blauen Jungs?"  
Hank lachte.  
"Welche blauen Jungs? Hat sie wohlmöglich etwas mit einem Angehörigen der Navy und ich weiß nichts davon?Und das wo sie doch leute in Uniformen nicht ausstehen kann..."  
"Ach komm schon Dad", sagte ich ernst," Sie steht auf dich, nichts schlimmes, tun viele aber..."  
"Was aber?", er sah mich fragend an.  
"Naja stört dich gar nicht, das sie naja...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll-Junes Dad, er..."  
"...Er war ein normaler Mensch", unterbrach mich Hank ziemlich scharf, "und er hat Dana verlassen, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Tochter nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach-"  
Ich starrte ihn an.  
"Ich finde es faszinierend, dass du einfach davon ausgehst, das er es ist, der June ihr zweifellos niedliches Aussehen vererbt hat"  
"Aber ich..ich dachte...weil...", stotterte ich.Nun war ich total verwirrt.  
Wie konnte es denn sein, das June so war?  
"Du meinst die ziemlich generalisierende Aussage, dass die Väter das "X-Gen" weitergeben, nicht wahr?"  
Hank schloss die Augen.  
"Das ist zwar nicht ganz falsch, aber zu einfach. Der Erbgang ist deutlich komplizierter. Davon ab, dass es nicht _ein _Gen ist..."  
"OK...also hat June das "X-Gen" von beiden und daher...?"  
Hank stand auf.  
"Nein Jeanna", sagte er sehr ernst, "Sie hat es von Dana"  
"Wie ist das möglich, ich dachte, Dana ist..."  
"Dana ist kein Mutant, ja. Aber sie wäre einer..."  
Er sah mich nicht an sondern sah in den Garten.Ich hüpfte vom Stuhl und richtete mich vor ihm auf.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich möchte das du nie und damit meine ich nie, mit Dana über den Ort sprichst, an dem sie war, verstanden?"  
Ich nickte.  
Er seufzte und bat mich zu setzen.  
Ich hockte mich auf die Bank und er setzte sich ebenfalls.  
Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an.  
Hank faltete die Hände und presste sie gegeneinander. Dann sah er in den Himmel, als würde es ihm schwer fallen darüber zu reden. So kannte ich ihn gar nicht.

"Die Regierung weiß, dass es Mutanten gibt seid sehr langer Zeit. In den sechziger Jahren wurde ein militärisches Forschungsprojekt Namens Crossed Water ins Leben gerufen, bei dem das Wesen und die Entstehung von Mutation untersucht wurde. Man kam zu dem Schluß, das nur wenige unter ihnen wirklich dazu taugten, für militärische Zwecke- als lebende Waffen- eingesetzt zu werden. Denn Mutanten sind Menschen und Menschen sind fehlbar, haben ihre psychischen Empfindlichkeiten und gehorchen zuweilen nicht - oder nicht so, wie diese Leute es sich wünschten.  
Das allgemeine Potential von Mutanten wurde aber als gefährlich eingestuft, so versuchte man Mittel und Wege zu finden das „X-Gen" zu eliminieren oder zumindest unterdrücken. Obwohl sie damals nur eine Wage Vorstellung vom Wesen der Gene hatten."  
Eine große Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

"Und sie haben es geschafft?", fragte ich atemlos.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, wenn man von dem Ziel ausgeht, dass sie eine Art Heilmittel erschaffen wollten und nicht die Personen töten wollten...Beinahe alle Versuchspersonen starben. Dana hat Überlebt...Sie war noch sehr jung, als sie ihr das angetan haben. Sie wurde schließlich in eine Familie gegeben, die nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit, nichts von dieser Einrichtung wusste."  
Ich nickte stumm und erschrocken. So etwas war tatsächlich passiert?  
Versuche an Kindern. Das klang überhaupt nicht gut.  
Es erinnerte mich an die entsetzlichen Dinge, die man anderen Minderheiten angetan hatte - auch in unserem Land.  
An illigale Versuche, an Lager und Zwangssterilisation.  
Meine Nackenhaare sträubten sich.

"Was ist mit den anderen Überlebenden passiert?"  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Fast alle Überlebenden sind mittlerweile tot - -die anderen haben die ersten drei Jahre nach diesem Lager nicht überlebt.."  
"Ist...ist Dana dann auch krank...?", fragte ich leise.  
Hank sah mich an und nickte fast unmerklich.  
"Wir...Moira derzeit hauptsächlich, arbeiten mit Hochdruck an einem Medikament. Bisher konnten wir den Prozess jedoch nur verzögern."  
Wie konnte ich nur so dumm gewesen sein, zu denken...Dana war also eigentlich-eigentlich wie June? Das war nahezu unglaublich.  
Ich fühlte mich wirklich mies.  
Außerdem war ich schockiert, das ein solches Projekt überhaupt existieren konnte.  
Das hätte mir auch passieren können. Jedem von uns. Es war eine grässliche Vorstellung.  
Natürlich musste ich jedes Mal, wenn ich Dana ansah, daran denken, was mit ihr passiert sein musste.  
Dana selbst, schien heute eigentlich ziemlich gute Laune zu haben.  
Nichts wies offensichtlich darauf hin, das sie so krank war, wie mein Vater gesagt hatte.  
Aber meiner Mutter hatte man ihre Krankheit am Anfang auch fast nicht angesehen...

Der Washingtoner Zoo war erwartungsgemäß unglaublich aufregend. Besonders für June.  
Sie hüpfte herum, wie ein kleiner Gummiball und wollte alles mögliche wissen.  
Sie war genauso fasziniert von Elefanten, wie ich.  
Da die großen Dickhäuter gewiss zu meinen Lieblings-Tieren zählten, konnte ich ihr eine ganze Menge erzählen.  
Wir kamen noch gerade richtig, um uns ein Elefantentraining anzusehen.  
Mit offenem Mund und vollkommen begeistert beobachtete June die Show.  
"Ich möchte auch so einen kleinen Elefanten wie den Kandula! Kann ich einen zum Geburtstag bekommen, Mama?"  
Kandula war das kleine Elefantenbaby, dass im Washingtoner Zoo geboren worden war und eine richtige Attraktion.  
Dana lachte.  
"Ich glaube, ein Elefant ist nicht wirklich ein gutes Haustier, June. Schau mal, auch ein Babyelefant wird irgendwann ziemlich groß und wir haben nur einen ganz kleinen Garten."

"Jeannie hat gesagt, es gibt auch kleine Elefanten-Waldelefanten. Die werden nur so groß."  
Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hielt ihre Hand nach oben.

"Wirklich June- Elefanten sind keine Haustiere, es ist schon schwer genug für sie, wenn sie im Zoo leben müssen", sagte Hank ruhig."wie für alle Tiere. Aber manchmal ist es die letzte Chance eine Art vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren. Das gilt zwar nicht unbedingt direkt für Elefanten aber für ziemlich viele Tierarten hier."  
Enttäuscht sah June meine Vater an.  
"Wie schade"

Eine große Sensation, nicht nur für June sondern auch für mich, waren zweifelsohne die Pandas.  
Hank erzählte June, so niedlich und kindgerecht über Pandas, dass ich mir wünschte, ich wäre ebenfalls noch mal fünf.

Als wir zu den Wölfen kamen, erinnerte ich mich selbst, Rahne endlich eine E-mail zu schreiben. Seit dem ich in Washington war, hatte ich kaum Zeit vor dem Computer verbracht.  
Ich machte auf alle Fälle Fotos. Bestimmt würde sie sich freuen.  
"Guck mal, das Affenhaus!", sagte June begeistert und zog mich an der Hand.  
Hilflos sah ich mich zu meinem Vater um.

"Tja", er lachte schulterzuckend und legte den Kopf schief, "Sie mag halt die großen Affen"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen."Ich hab dich auch lieb Dad- deswegen muss ich mir aber noch lange keine Gorillas ansehen..."

Während Hank also Dana und June zeigte, wie man am besten mit Menschenaffen umzugehen hatte, setzte ich mich draußen am Gorilla Grove auf eine Bank und begann zu zeichnen.  
Ich zeichnete eigentlich alles-sogar die Mülleimer, nur eben _keine_ Gorillas.  
Verhalten warf ich dann und wann einen Blick hinüber zu den westlichen Flachlandgorillas im Gehege.

"Gorillas mögen nicht angestarrt werden", sagte jemand hinter mir.  
Hinter mir stand ein großer, schlanker Junge mit hellbraunen wuschellocken und braunen Augen.  
Er war vielleicht so so alt wie Bobby und offensichtlich arbeitete er hier.  
Er grinste mich mich ziemlich offen an.  
"Stimmt", sagte ich unterkühlt und wendete mich wieder meinem Block zu.  
Er setzte sich ungefragt zu mir auf die Parkbank und sah mir über die Schulter.  
"Studierst du Kunst?", fragte er.  
Wollte der Typ mich etwa angraben?  
"Wenn ich _älter_ bin , wer weiß...", murmelte ich möglichst uninteressiert.  
"Wieso sitzt du ausgerechnet hier und zeichnest nicht einen einzigen Gorilla?", fragte er.

"Gorillas sind nicht besonders aufregend", sagte ich und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung des Affenhauses in der Hoffnung meine restliche Familie würde sich blicken lassen.  
"Nicht besonders aufregend?", entrüstete sich der Junge,"Gorillas sind bestimmt mit die tollsten Tiere, die wir hier zu bieten haben."  
"Hmmm", antwortete ich.  
Das mochte ja gut möglich sein, aber es war mir doch alles ein bisschen zu nah, ein bisschen zu unheimlich.

Er schien sich gar nicht daran zu stören, dass ich nicht wirklich positiv auf ihn reagierte, sondern begann mir einen Vortrag über den Unterschied zwischen westlichen Flachlandgorillas, den östlichen und den Berggorillas zu halten.  
"Berggorillas gibt es gar nicht in Zoos, ihr Fell ist dunkler und viel dichter- etwa so wie deines- als das von unseren, weil es in den Bergen kälter ist. Im Gegensatz zu unseren klettern Berggorillas nicht so oft auf Bäume, sondern bewegen sich fast ausschließlich am Boden fort. Auf ihren mittleren Fingergliedern, wie alle Gorillaarten. Ihre Hand ist also viel moderner als unsere"

_Vielleicht moderner als deine. Schau doch hin, du Knalltüte_

"Ja gaanz toll" antwortete ich nun wirklich entnervt.  
„Im Ernst. Sie überstrecken ihre Hand und lassen die Knochen einrasten, um mehr Stabilität zu bekommen..."  
„Ja sehr faszinierend, schreib doch mal ein Buch darüber ich les das dann durch-"  
Konnte der Idiot nicht einfach seinen Mund halten?Außerdem war ich, wenn es um den Knöchelgang ging, ja bestimmt mehr Expertin als er.

Leider begriff er überhaupt nichts.

"Genau das habe ich vor. Ein Buch über Gorillas zu schreiben. Ich bin übrigens Chris", fuhr er verträumt fort und stützte sich mit den Armen nach hinten auf die Bank, "Du bist die Tochter von Secretary McCoy, oder? Ich habe dich gestern im Fernsehen gesehen."  
Ich rückte zur Seite.  
Na super, ich hatte also einen Fan - ausgerechnet den Pfleger vom Affenhaus.  
Sehr schmeichelhaft.  
Sollte er doch seine Gorillas zu quatschen.

Ich warf meine Sachen in den Rucksack.  
"Warum bist du eigentlich so schlecht gelaunt?", fragte er, "gehst du nicht gern in den Zoo?"  
"Schon", antwortete ich, "ich habe nur keine Lust mich mit dir zu unterhalten."  
Wütend hüpfte ich von der Parkbank.  
Konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich machte mich auf den Weg ins Affenhaus.  
Er starrte mir erstaunt und ein bisschen erschrocken hinterher.  
"Du läufst ja auch...aber-"  
Ich drehte mich noch einmal um.  
"Gorillas mögen es nicht, wenn man sie anstarrt, vergessen?", sagte ich mit einem düsteren Gesicht.  
Dann ging ich in Haus.  
Er starrte nun wirklich hinter mir her, aber ich ignorierte ihn.  
Drinnen war es stickig und das Licht war gedämpft.

Ich fand meinen Vater Dana und June bei den Gorillas.  
Hank lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die große Glasscheibe und war gerade dabei, Kontakt mit einer Gorilladame aufzunehmen.  
June saß im Schneidersitz vor ihm und hielt sich vor Aufregung den Mund zu.  
Er machte ein Zeichen, das ich leise sein sollte.  
Verlegen, mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand zu Scheibe blieb ich hocken.  
Es war ein seltsames Bild.  
Hank legte seine Hand gegen die Glasscheibe und das Gorillaweibchen tat das gleiche.  
Ihre Hand war kleiner als seine.

Der Unterschied zwischen Menschen und Gorillas war ja schon nicht allzu groß.  
Zwischen meinem Vater und dem Gorillaweibchen, wo er im halbdunkeln sass, noch geringer.  
Nur das einer vor und einer hinter dem Glas saß.  
Das was ich draußen zu versucht hatte, nämlich nicht zu genau hin zuschauen, ließ sich jetzt wohl nicht mehr vermeiden.  
Ich wollte _nicht_ herausfinden, was ich bereits wusste. Dass ich den Gorillas weit ähnlicher war, als mir lieb war. Ähnlicher als jedem Menschen.

Schon immer-auch schon lange vor meiner Verwandlung- hatte ich Probleme nachzuvollziehen, wie es überhaupt möglich war, das Menschen ihre engsten Verwandten- Schimpansen, Orang Utans und Gorillas- hinter Glas steckten, sie jagten und quälten und so taten, als hätte es nichts mit ihnen zu tun.  
Was gab ihnen das Recht dazu?  
Naja, Menschen gingen ja auch oft nicht viel weniger ruppig mit ihrer eigenen Spezies um.  
Mein Brustkorb zog sich zusammen, als ich an das dachte, was ich heute über Dana erfahren hatte.  
Sie hatten es ihr angetan, weil sie anders als sie war.  
Und ich bezweifelte keine Sekunde, dass die Leute, die dieses Projekt geleitet hatten, über Dana und die Anderen nicht anders gedacht hatten, wie über Tiere.  
Für die meisten Leute war ich auch ein Tier.  
Was, wenn Menschen eines Tages beschlossen, mich hinter so eine Glasscheibe zu stecken?  
Oder noch schlimmeres?  
Das Menschen durchaus auf solche Ideen kommen konnten, hatten sie mehr als einmal in ihrer Geschichte bewiesen.  
Das alles hier war viel zu nah, viel zu eng.  
Ich merkte, wie schwer es mir fiel zu atmen.  
Dana sah zu mir herüber.  
Langsam stand sie auf und kam vorsichtig auf mich zu.Sie sah ziemlich erschrocken aus.  
"Jeanna?", flüsterte sie.  
Ich nickte.  
"Komm ich denke wir gehen vor die Tür." sie fasste mich bei der Schulter und wir gingen nach draußen.  
Ich atmete tief durch.  
Dieser Chris war mittlerweile wenigstens nicht mehr da.

Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand.  
Hilflos sah Dana mich an.  
"Das war jetzt doch ein wenig zu viel, was?", fragte sie besorgt.

Sie konnte natürlich nicht wissen, was mir gerade zu viel geworden war.  
Ich fragte mich, wie es ihr wohl gehen würde, wenn sie gewusst hätte, woran ich eigentlich dachte.  
"Schon OK", log ich.  
Hank und June kamen aus der Tür.  
Hank nahm mich in den Arm.  
Fest erwiderte ich seine Umarmung.  
"Möchtest du jetzt lieber nach Hause, Jeannie?", fragte er.  
Ich nickte gegen seinen Brustkorb.


	6. Das Mädchem hinterm Zaun

Die nächsten Tage versprachen wesentlich entspannter zu werden, denn zum einen lag die Präsidenten-Party endlich hinter mir, zum anderen musste mein Vater nun wieder arbeiten gehen.

Das Wetter war sommerlich schwül und lud zum faulenzen natürlich geradezu ein.  
Die Bibliothek meines Vaters war voll gestopft mit noch mehr Büchern, als in seinem alten Raum und ich hatte ja auch noch mein Malzeug. Das Internet stand mir offen.  
Dennoch war mir so gar nicht nach rumsitzen.  
Ich musste mich irgendwie bewegen.  
Also nahm ich mir vor, am Nachmittag endlich den Garten-genauer gesagt die alten Bäume zu erkunden.  
Man konnte von meinem Zimmer im ersten Stock bis zum hinteren Ende des Gartens gelangen ohne auch nur einmal den Fuss auf die Erde zu setzen. Der Garten endete an einem hohen Palisadenzaun.

Hinter dem Palisadenzaun lag ein relativer Neubau. Ein L-förmiges Haus mit schägem Dach.  
Im Garten dieses Hauses war ein kleiner runder Pool.  
Daneben stand eine Gartenliege und ein kleiner Beistelltisch.  
Auf der Liege lag ein blondes Mädchen und sonnte sich entspannt im Bikini.  
Sie trug eine dunkle Sonnenbrille und hatte Kopfhörer in den Ohren deren Kabel in einem I-Pod Mini endeten.  
Offensichtlich war sie nicht älter als ich.  
Ihre langen blonden Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden.  
Ich saß auf meinem Ast, stützte die Hände auf und überlegte, ob und wie ich sie ansprechen sollte. Es wäre doch nett, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich etwas unternehmen konnte.  
Andererseits war ich mir auch bewusst, dass das Mädchen sehr wahrscheinlich einen mittelschweren Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, wenn ich sie jetzt so einfach ansprach.

Immerhin saß ich drei Meter über dem Erdboden auf einem Ast. Ein Ort wo man nicht nicht unbedingt einen Besucher erwartete.  
Davon ab,das ich ja zu allem Überfluss für menschliche Maßstäbe ziemlich unheimlich aussah.  
Ich war mir außerdem nicht sicher, wie das Verhältnis meines Vaters zu seinen Nachbarn war.

Wie konnte ich sie also ansprechen, ohne sie gleich zu Tode zu erschrecken?  
Mir kam plötzlich eine fantastische Idee.  
June hatte doch in ihrer Spielkiste, die bei Hank stand, zwei einfache Walkie-Talkies aus Plastik...  
Das war perfekt!.  
Wenn ich das eine Walkie-Talkie zu ihr schaffen könnte, ohne das sie mich sah, konnten wir uns ganz unbefangen kennenlernen...  
Ich schwang mich den Weg zurück zu meinem Zimmer und landete mit einer übermütigen Rolle auf meinem Teppich.  
Schnell zog ich Junes blaue Spielzeugkiste unter dem Schrank hervor und durchsuchte sie.  
Sicherheitshalber sollte ich noch ein paar neue Batterien einlegen. Außerdem brauchte ich einen Zettel einen Stift, Klebeband und ein Band.  
Zettel, Stift und Klebeband hatte ich selbst, Band und Batterien sollten ja eigentlich auch irgendwo im Haus sein.  
Ich rutschte das Treppengeländer herunter und suchte Amelia, die gerade Hanks Hemden bügelte und dabei eine Talkshow ansah.

"Amelia", rief ich atemlos, "kann ich ein Band und neue Batterien für diese Funkgeräte haben?"  
Erstaunt sah mich die Haushälterin an.  
"Klar, natürlich"  
Dann öffnete sie mit einem Blick eine Schublade und mir hüpfte eine Rolle Paketband entgegen.  
"Bei den Batterien muss ich selber nachschauen"  
Sie stellte das Bügeleisen hochkannt und warf dem Kabel einen bösen Blick zu.  
Der Stecker hüpfte aus der Steckdose.  
Dann ging sie an den Schrank in der Diele.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie ein Sechserpack Batterien gefunden.  
Ich lief auf die Terrasse, hockte mich auf den Tisch und schrieb auf den Zettel:  
_Hallo unbekannte Sonnenanbeterin,  
hast Du auch gerade Langeweile?  
Wenn ja , schalt doch mal dieses Gerät ein und melde dich bei mir.  
Deine neue Nachbarin(noch für zwei Wochen) Jeanna_  
Mit dem Tesafilm befestigte ich den Zettel sorgfältig an dem Plastik-Gehäuse, dann nahm ich die Schnur, band sie wie man ein Paket verschnürt ebenfalls darum und schnitt das lange Ende bei knapp 2 Metern ab.  
Danach fixierte ich die Schnur noch einmal mit Tesa, damit ich sicher war, dass sie auf gar keinen Fall abgehen würde.  
Ich lief über den Rasen zu den Bäumen und kletterte-mein Funkgerät am Gürtel das andere zwischen den Zähnen den Baum hinauf. Über die hohen Bäume war es kein Problem, aufs Nachbargrundstück zu gelangen.  
Das Mädchen lag immer noch da und rührte sich nicht.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie schlief oder wie laut ihr Player war, also sollte ich zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit, sehr leise sein.  
Wie eine Geheimagentin balancierte ich auf den Ast, der genau über dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand liess mich hängen und nahm das Walkie-Talkie in die Hand.  
Vorsichtig, so leise wie es nur ging ließ ich das Plastikteil an der Schnurr herab.  
Nahezu geräuschlos landete das Gerät direkt auf dem Tisch neben ihrem Getränk.  
Jetzt musste ich nur noch wegkommen.  
Falls die ganze Aktion doch nicht so klappte, wie ich mir es wünschte, schuldete ich June wohl neue Funkgeräte...  
Auf meiner Seite des Zauns fühlte ich mich deutlich sicher.   
Immerhin war es ja nicht verboten, auf seine eigene - oder die Bäume seiner Eltern zu klettern.  
Ich setzte mich so, dass ich sie genau beobachten konnte.

Wollte sich die schlafende Schönheit heute gar nicht mehr rühren?  
Mir wurde langsam ein wenig langweilig.  
Ich kam mir irgendwie vor, wie ein Spanner – Oder eben wie ein Paparazzi, der darauf wartete sein 10,000 Dollar Bild von irgendeiner Hollywood-Queen zu schießen. Hübsch genug war die kleine ja dafür. Ein echter amerikanischer Traum.

Schlank, groß gewachsen und sonnengebräunt mit beinahe blondem Haar- etwa die selbe Farbe wie die von Pamela Anderson- nur das sie sich die Haare vermutlich noch nicht blondierte, sondern naturblond waren. Ein hübsches ovales Gesicht und eine süße Stupsnase. Wenn dieses Mädchen nicht der Jungenschwarm der Mittelschule war, dann wusste ich es auch nicht mehr.  
Gelangweilt ließ ich die Beine baumeln.  
Endlich richtete sich das Mädchen auf und wollte einen Schluck trinken.  
Mein Herz pochte.  
Wie würde sie reagieren?

Vollkommen überrascht lüftete sie die Sonnenbrille.  
Sie las den Zettel und puhlte die Paketschnurr und das Klebeband ab.  
Ich stellte schnell mein Funkgerät an. Es rauschte leise.  
Zögernd nahm sie das Walkie-Talkie in die rechte Hand und sah sich gehetzt um.  
Sie sah aus, als wäre dies nicht ein strahlender Montagnachmittag ende Juni, sondern ein düsterer Oktoberabend.Und sie allein im Haus-  
während der böse Maskenmörder ihr am Telefon erzählte, welche Farbe ihr Nachthemd hat..

Sie drückte endlich den Knopf.  
"Hallo?" , knasterte es aus meinem Lautsprecher.  
"Was ist das für ein seltsames Spiel? Bist du das Simon?"  
"Nein", antworte ich," eigentlich ist das gar kein Streich- ich wollte dich nur kennen lernen-Und da du ja geschlafen hast-"  
"Wie... wie hast du dieses Ding in meinen Garten bekommen?", fragte sie und sah sich immer noch suchend um.  
"Tja, das wird dir sicher klar werden, wenn wir uns mal persönlich treffen. Mein Name ist Jeanna. Mir war heute Nachmittag ziemlich langweilig. Deswegen dachte ich, es wäre eine coole Sache, das Mädchen aus dem Nachbargarten kennen zu lernen."

Sie sah erst nach rechts dann nach links.  
"Hör zu, ich kenne meine Nachbarn. Da sind auch keine neuen Leute eingezogen, noch haben die Besuch...Wenn das doch ein Streich ist..." sie ballte ihre herunter hängende Hand zu einer Faust.

"Der Garten hinter Eurem Garten ist der meines Vaters. Ich bin da momentan zu Besuch", antwortete ich.  
Sie ließ das Funkgerät sinken sah in Richtung des hohen Palisadenzauns und überlegte.  
Dann nahm sie das Gerät wieder in die Hand und drückte den Knopf.  
"Aber...wohnt da nicht der blaue Mann...?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Blauer Mann war zumindest nicht richtig übel.  
Zumindest klang es ziemlich neutral.  
Ihr Gesicht sah aber ziemlich zweifelnd aus, als würde sie nun erst recht denken, jemand wollte sie aufziehen.  
"Genau, der. Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
"Elaine", sagte das Mädchen,"Er ist ein Mutant oder?" sie starrte den Zaun an.

_Nein Schätzchen, er kommt natürlich vom Planeten Melmac und frisst deine Katze-_

"Klar", sagte ich jedoch nur möglichst beiläufig, "Wie alt bist du? Ich werde vierzehn in zwei Wochen-"  
"Huch, das ist lustig- ich auch- an welchem Tag denn?"  
"Am 10 Juli..."  
"Ich habe am 8 Juli Geburtstag", antwortete Elaine entspannter, "Sind deine Eltern geschieden?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, waren sie noch nie verheiratet-" antwortete ich.  
"Meine sind geschieden, seit drei Jahren -Mein Vater ist mit seiner philippinischen Sekretärin durchgebrannt"(echte Männer machen das wohl mit Vorliebe- schielt zu Maurice- nique)  
Sie setzte sich entspannt auf die Liege und schlug die Beine übereinander."Wo wohnst du sonst?"  
"Im Norden, in der Nähe von New York City", so oder so stimmte das ja.  
"Oh, New York ist ja bestimmt viel spannender, als das doofe Bethesda. Alles hier ist so spießig."

"Ich wohne ja nicht direkt in New York City...sondern in einem Internat- aber zumindest nicht ewig weit weg-"  
Ich ließ mich nun ebenfalls ganz entspannt kopfüber baumeln.  
"Wie hast du nun das Teil hier rüber geschafft? Ich bin echt neugierig. Wie kommt man auf so eine verrückte Idee?", fragte Elaine.  
"Naja, ich bin einfach zu Euch rüber geklettert und hab es ganz James Bond-mäßig abgeseilt..."  
"Ich liebe James Bond!" sagte begeistert Elaine, "All son Agentenkam ist voll spannend! Welcher ist dein liebster James Bond? Meiner ist Timothy Dalton..." Sie schloß schwärmerisch die Augen.  
"Sean Connery", antwortete ich.

"Mensch, komm doch einfach rüber, das Ding nervt voll."  
"Gerne", ich wollte gerade vom Baum hüpfen, als mir einfiel, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht verstanden hatte, das ich auch...  
Ich schaltete das Walkie-Talkie noch mal an.  
"Du.." sagte ich zögernd  
"Ich denk du bist schon auf dem Weg...?"  
"Naja, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du mich auch richtig verstanden hast...dir ist schon klar, das ich ein blaues Mädchen bin?", fragte ich.

Sie schwieg einen Moment.  
"Err, OK.schon klar..", sagte sie-dann fügte sie sich ein bisschen hysterisch hinzu..."irgendwie logisch..."  
Naja, logisch war es nicht zwangsweise..aber woher sollte sie das wissen?

"Ich bin in ca. 30 Sekunden bei dir.." sagte ich neutral.  
Dann steckte ich mir das Funkgerät wieder an den Gürtel.  
Mutig hüpfte ich mit einer kleinen Luftrolle-etwa so als würde ich vom Sprungturm im Schwimmbad springen und landete auf allen Vieren, über den Zaun.

"Wow-du bist echt-echt...?"  
Elaines Augen wurden ziemlich groß. Sie waren so dunkelblau wie Danas.   
"Total, jedes Haar!", antwortete ich und grinste.Was soll ich sagen?  
Elaine hatte sich dann doch vergleichsweise schnell dran gewöhnt.  
Beinahe schneller als Mike.  
Aber sie hat mich ja auch nicht früher gekannt.Als ich noch normal war.  
Wir unterhielten uns fast den ganzen Nachmittag über alles Mögliche.  
Musik, Washington, die Schule- klar. Natürlich erzählte ich keine gefährlichen Details, aber über meine neuen Freunde durfte ich ja schon erzählen...  
Sie erzählte mir auch, wo sie zur Schule ging und was sie in den letzten Wochen angestellt hatte. Von ihrem kleinen Bruder Simon und ihrem Schwarm in der Schule.  
Plötzlich fiel mir ein, das mein Vater ja irgendwann von der Arbeit kommen sollte und sich vielleicht sorgte, wenn ich unauffindbar wäre.  
Ich fragte nach der Uhrzeit und es war wirklich deutlich später, als ich erwartet hatte.  
"Treffen wir uns mal wieder?", fragte sie und sah mich bittend an.  
"Klar, ich würde mich echt freuen. Wie wäre es mit Morgen?", antwortete ich.  
Sie grinste.  
„Super, ich hol dich am besten ab!"  
Dann kletterte ich auf meine Seite des Zauns.

Mein Vater war schon auf der Terrasse. Er sah ein wenig besorgt aus.  
"Wo bist du denn gewesen? Wir haben uns ein wenig gewundert, wo steckst..."  
"Oh, ich war bei deiner Nachbarin", sagte ich und grinste.  
"Tatsächlich?", fragte Hank verwundert.  
Ich nickte.  
"Genauer gesagt bei ihrer Tochter Elaine...deswegen habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen, wie spät es ist-"  
Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Aber das ist doch ganz fantastisch-Ich finde das toll!"  
Ich nickte und fühlte mich auch ziemlich gut.  
Ich hatte es geschafft, tatsächlich jemanden kennen zulernen- und das ganz allein.


	7. Jeanna auf Rollen

Am nächsten Morgen wollte mein Vater gerade zu Arbeit gehen und machte seinen Routine-Check vor dem Spiegel.Er sah einfach fantastisch aus, in seinen maßgeschneiderten Anzügen.  
Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand.  
"Warum schaust du denn so finster?"  
Er drehte sich erstaunt um.  
"Ich schaue nicht finster, ich versuche seriös auszusehen, liebe Jeanna."  
"Seriös...du...?", begann ich zu kichern, "Meinst du nicht, das ist ein absolut sinnloses Unterfangen?"  
"Na warte", er schmunzelte-"Wenn ich es nicht so eilig hätte, würde ich dich übers Knie legen"  
In diesem Moment läutete es.  
Erstaunt öffnete mein Vater die Tür.  
Elaine stand auf der Treppe und starrte meinen Vater einen Moment lang unsicher an.  
Neugierig lugte ich um die Ecke.  
"Elaine!", rief ich erfreut, "Das ist ja cool, dass du wirklich kommst- komm rein"  
Hank räusperte sich und sie sah ihn erneut etwas ängstlich an.  
"Oh, das ist mein Dad. Henry McCoy- die Elaine, von der ich dir erzählt habe...", stellte ich die beiden vor.  
"Hallo Mr. McCoy"  
Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an.  
"Kommst du mit?", fragte ich sie und zog sie am Handgelenk in Richtung Treppe.  
Mein Vater schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und wendete sich in Richtung Tür.  
Mehr zu sich, denn zu uns meinte er: "So langsam habe ich wirklich das Gefühl, Vater eines Teenagers zu sein."  
Dann hüpfte er beschwingt die Treppe herunter.

Elaine zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sah mich erstaunt an.  
"Wie hat er das denn jetzt gemeint?"  
"Eigentlich nicht so wichtig"  
Mir war natürlich klar, warum mein Vater so reagierte.  
Und es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an.  
"Was wollen wir anstellen, Elaine?", fragte ich sie.  
"Es ist noch so früh am Morgen, ich dachte vielleicht ist auf dem Skateplatz noch nicht soviel los...  
Natürlich hatte ich Lust. Aber ich hatte natürlich keine Rollerskates, die mir passten. Schon gar nicht hier.  
Sie überlegte einen Moment.  
"Ich habe noch ein Skateboard...ist natürlich nicht das gleiche, aber immerhin was mit Rollen-"

Ich überlegte.  
Niemals zuvor hatte ich ernsthaft auf einem Skateboard gestanden-  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es konnte, aber einen Versuch war es auf alle Fälle wert.  
"Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal oder?", lachte ich, "kommst du kurz mit in mein Zimmer- ich würde mir gern was anziehen.."

Sie folgte mir also auf mein Zimmer sah sich um und staunte.  
"Was für ein tollen Zimmer!"   
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Deckenkonstruktion,"Was ist denn das?"  
"Eigentlich ist es genau das, nach dem es aussieht", erklärte ich etwas verlegen.

"Ein Klettergerüst?", fragt sie ein wenig befremdet,"Wofür soll das denn gut sein...?"  
"Naja, zum rumhängen und klettern halt", erklärte ich und machte einen Aufschwung.  
"Es ist ungemein relaxend, entlastet die Wirbelsäule und ist prima zum Nachdenken."

"Ein bisschen durchgeknallt ist das jetzt aber schon", sagte sie und reichte mir die Hose.  
"Nein, eigentlich gar nicht-",erklärte ich, so sicher wie ich nur konnte, "Ich bin nur etwas anders..."

Elaine nickte nachdenklich.

Wir gingen danach zu Elaine, um die Sachen zu holen. Dieses Mal natürlich nicht durch den Garten, sondern wie jeder andere, durch die Vordertür.  
Stuart hieß Elaine also mit Nachnamen.  
Elaine öffnete die Tür und brüllte durchs Haus.  
"Ich bin noch mal zurück, Mom -wir holen meine Skates."  
"Gut Schatz"  
Ich hoppelte Elaine hinterher die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Elaines Zimmer war das Gegenteil meines Raums.  
Ihr Zimmer war ein wirkliches Kinderzimmer und sah deutlich bewohnter aus.  
Bücher und CDs, alte Socken und Schulsachen lagen verstreut über dem Fußboden. Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen, denn Leahs Raum hatte beinah immer den selben Flair gehabt.  
Ihre Mutter war ihr fast täglich aufs Dach gestiegen, endlich mal Ordnung zu schaffen.  
Aber Leah fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl, wenn sie aufgeräumt hatte. Zum einen fand sie nichts mehr wieder, zum anderen, verwandelte sie ein aufgeräumtes Zimmer mit einem Blick wieder in Chaos.  
"Ich hoffe, du wunderst dich nicht, aber ich bin halt die Meisterin des Chaos"  
Grinsend sah ich sie an.  
"Mich stört das nicht, echt nicht..."  
Elaine öffnete ihren Schrank, beinahe ohne das ihr die Hälfte entgegen fiel.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür.  
"Elaine Schatz, ich habe dir...", Elaines Mutter stockte, als sie mich erblickte und ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten.  
Entsetzt starrte sie mich an.  
"Hi, Mrs. Stuart", sagte ich und versuchte mich möglichst normal zu benehmen, obwohl so eine Reaktion natürlich immer unangenehm war.  
"Gütiger Himmel!" antwortete sie, mittlerweile kreidebleich unter dem Makeup.  
"Elaine", sagte sie plötzlich sehr harsch, dann schob sie Elaine aus dem Raum und schloss mit einem ziemlich eindeutigen Blick die Tür von Außen.  
Ich wollte natürlich eigentlich nicht lauschen, aber ich hätte mir schon die Finger in die Ohren stecken müssen, um nichts zu hören.  
"Bist du von Sinnen? Was zum Henker ist denn das?"  
"Das ist die Jeanna, von der ich dir erzählt habe, Mom",antwortete  
Elaine relativ gelassen.  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, das du dieses Ding in unser Haus geschleppt hast, Elaine. Diese Leute sind gefährlich! Ich möchte, dass du sie sofort vor die Tür setzt. Sonst rufe ich die Polizei."  
"Aber Mom--"  
"Kein 'aber Mom'. Es ist das letzte mal, dass du sie gesehen hast, verstanden?"  
Gerade hatte ich angefangen zu glauben, ich hätte alles wieder im Griff und nun benahm sich Elaines Mutter als sei ich ein Terrorist -  
Der Tag hatte so gut begonnen, vielleicht zu gut.  
Elaine betrat mit gesenktem Kopf und verschränkten Armen das Zimmer.  
Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß fiel, grinste sie mich an.  
"Ich muss dich jetzt leider rausschmeißen!", sie lächelte schelmisch.  
Dann drückte sie mir das Board in die Hand und flüsterte:  
"In einer Viertelstunde vor deinem Haus, OK?"  
Erstaunt sah ich sie an.  
"Aber bekommst du denn keinen Ärger?", fragte ich ein wenig ängstlich.  
Elaine schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Meine Mom kann mich mal, Jeanna. Ich bin alt genug, um zu entscheiden wen ich nett finde und wen nicht."

Dann schickte sie mich hochoffiziell vor die Tür.  
Es war ziemlich frustrierend, das Elaines Mom anscheinend nichts von mir hielt, nur weil ich ein Mutant war. Wirklich ändern konnte ich es ja nicht, also versuchte ich nicht allzu viel darüber nachzudenken.  
Da stand ich nun, mit dem Bord auf der Straße. Wirklich weit war es ja bis zur unserer Haustür nicht.  
Ich beschloss, Elaines Skateboard vorsichtig aus zutesten.  
Mit einem Bein stellte ich mich aufs Brett mit dem anderen holte ich also Schwung und stellte mich schließlich mit beiden Füßen aufs Board.  
Das funktionierte fantastisch.  
Bei mir vor der Haustür angekommen, trat ich mit dem hinteren Fuss auf den Tail des Boards es machte ein klackendes Geräusch und der vordere Teil des Bord schnellte leicht in die Höhe. Moment, daraus sollte sich doch etwas machen lassen...  
Ich holte Schwung, machte noch einmal genau diese Bewegung und hüpfte ein wenig in die Höhe.  
Hey, das war ja gar nicht so schwer.  
Das dieser kleine Hüpfer den Namen Ollie trug, wusste ich natürlich nicht.

Joshua, Leahs Bruder konnte ziemlich gut Skateboard fahren-Was hatte er denn noch gemacht?  
Ich überlegte und versuchte ein paar Sachen nachzumachen, die mir gerade so einfielen und auf der flachen Straße umsetzbar waren.  
"Cool, Jeanna, du machst das echt das erste mal?"  
Elaine kam tatsächlich auf ihren Rollerblades um die Ecke, drehte sich um die Straßenlaterne und blieb stehen.  
Ich nickte.  
Vermutlich war Skateboard fahren auf Grund meiner neuen Haltung sogar einfacher, als Rollerskates, überlegte ich, während ich Elaine die Straße herunter folgte.  
Es machte wirklich Spaß.  
Wie nahezu alles, was mit Körperbeherrschung und Bewegung zu tun hatte, fiel es mir einfach nur so zu.  
Etwas was vor meiner Verwandlung ein langes Training brauchte, setzte mein Körper mit so spielerischer Leichtigkeit um, dass ich mich oft fragte, wie es möglich war, früher so unendlich lange Zeit dafür gebraucht zu haben.

Der Skatepark- oder besser, ein paar selbst gebaute kleine Hindernisse und Rampen auf einem asphaltierten Platz, war in der Tat heute Morgen noch verlassen.  
Ich probierte ob ich auch Handstand auf dem Board machen konnte.  
"Schau mal, Elaine".lachte ich und winkte mit einer Hand.  
"Jeanna!", rief sie amüsiert, "das sieht ja lustig aus. Skateboard fahren ist echt dein Ding oder?"  
Ich nickte und machte einen lässigen Flick Flack vom Board.  
"Ich denke schon"  
Dann testete ich das erste mal in meinem Leben eine Rampe.  
Mir fielen plötzlich tausend Sachen ein die funktionieren könnten.

Elaine amüsierte sich ebenfalls königlich, besonders wenn ich auf die Nase fiel, denn natürlich musste ich auch einiges erst mal üben und herausfinden.  
Wirklich schlimm verletzte ich mich nicht dabei.  
Elaine und ich waren so eifrig bei der Sache, dass wir gar nicht bemerkten, wie eine Gruppe von Jungs plötzlich angerollert kamen.  
Ein großer schwarzhaariger Junge, vielleicht sechzehn oder siebzehn, bremste Haarscharf vor mir.  
"Hey, was bist du denn?", rief er und sah mir direkt in die Augen.  
Das zweite Mal an einem Morgen "was" anstelle von "wer"...  
Es nervte mich gewaltig, ständig mit diesem sächlichen Fragewort belegt zu werden.  
Ich war ja immerhin keine Sache.

"Und WAS bist du denn? und WAS geht dich das überhaupt an?", fragte ich zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Jeanna!", rief Elaine ängstlich und zog mich am Arm.

"Das ist unser Platz. Also mach dich vom Acker, du Freak!", antwortete der Skaterboy und blitzte zurück.  
"Ich seh hier gar kein Schild wo draufsteht: 'Dieser Platz ist Eigentum von Hackfresse und seinen Freunden...'", antwortete ich.  
Der Junge kochte natürlich vor Wut.

Er ballte die Fäuste und nur seine Freunde hielten ihn davon ab, diese in mein Gesicht zu rammen.  
"Jay, überleg dir mal, sie ist doch offensichtlich einer dieser Muties-wer weiß was sie alles kann.."

Jay funkelte mich wütend an.  
"Gut, Fellknäul! Wenn du dich mit mir anlegen willst, dann zeig mir erst mal, ob du würdig bist, diesen Platz hier mit uns zu teilen."

Das war eigentlich ziemlich geschickt, dachte ich anerkennend. Denn hätte er sich wirklich mit mir geprügelt, wäre ich garantiert in der besseren Situation gewesen.  
Immerhin war ich von der Natur natürlich deutlich besser ausgestattet, als dieser Spargel auf Rollen. Sowohl von meinen Reflexen her als auch von der Kraft. Davon ab, das ich im Institut auch Kampfsport gehabt hatte- natürlich noch nicht ewig lange, aber immerhin.  
Skateboard fuhr ich aber erst seit heute Morgen...  
"Der Typ ist echt extrem gut, Jeanny", sagte Elaine leise,"Leg dich nicht mit dem an..."  
Ich nickte ernst.  
"Ich habs mir gedacht, Elaine.."  
Jay sah uns siegesbewusst an.  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste hönisch.  
"Kneifst du etwa, Fellknäul?"

Ich richtete mich auf.  
"Ganz sicher nicht", sagte ich fest.  
Er nickte, stieg auf sein Board und nahm Anlauf. Dann fuhr er die Rampe hinauf, sprang und flippte das Board genau einmal um die eigene Achse in der Luft. Er landete sicher und rollte zurück.  
Direkt vor meinen Füßen,machte er eine elegante Kurve und stoppte.  
"Scheiße", flüsterte Elaine, "Das ist echt heftig"  
Ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen.  
"Na dann, mach mal nach...wenn du kannst"  
Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchen-Pferd und gab seinen Kumpels siegessicher die Hand.

Ich atmete tief durch.  
Im allerschlimmsten Fall würde ich auf der Nase oder auf dem Hintern landen. Dann konnten Elaine und ich aber immer noch abhauen.  
Ich vertraute meinem Körper soviel, als das ich mir sicher war, zumindest nicht mit gebrochenen Knochen aus dieser Sache herauszukommen.

"Du kneifst jetzt doch, oder? Das ist ein 360° Frontside Flip..." Jay grinste.  
Ich hatte eine Wage Ahnung, dass es schon ziemlich heftig war, sowas einfach mal so aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln.  
Jay dürfte eine Weile geübt haben, um so etwas zu können.

Vor einem halben Jahr, das war sicher, wäre ich lieber gestorben, als einfach nur die Rampe rauf und wieder runter zu fahren.  
War ich jetzt verrückt geworden?  
Ich schüttelte grimmig den Kopf.  
Also nahm Anlauf, fuhr die Rampe hinauf, sprang und flippte das Board.  
Unglücklicherweise hatte ich, durch die Aufregung ziemlich viel Schwung-Viel zu viel-  
In meinem Sprung und drehte mich unabsichtlich in der Luft so das Board auf die Erde knallte und ich gerade so eben mit meinen Händen auf dem Brett landete.  
Immerhin hatte ich mich nicht auf die Nase gepackt, obwohl das zurück rollen im Handstand etwas ungewohnt war.  
Unsicher hüpfte ich vom Board.  
Die Jungs und Elaine starrten mich ungläubig an.  
"Naja, nicht ganz das..." begann ich etwas außer Atem.  
Jay stand mit offenen Mund da und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du bist echt gut...wie lange fährst du denn schon Skateboard?"  
Elaine und ich wechselten einen verstohlenen Blick.  
"Ich...ich denke, das würdest du mir eh nicht glauben...", sagte ich vorsichtig.


	8. Der Sommer und der Wintergarten

Das Ergebnis meines eigentlich misslungenen Flips war, dass wir mit den großen Jungs skaten durften. So wurde es ein ziemlich toller Vormittag.  
Jay und seine Kumpels zeigten mir eine Menge Tricks, während Elaine begeistert zusah oder ihre Runden drehte.  
Als wir uns schließlich gerade auf den Heimweg machen wollten, fragte mich Elaine, ob ich nicht ihr Skateboard geliehen haben wollte.  
"Das würdest du machen, ehrlich?", fragte ich strahlend.  
Ich sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
Sie lächelte.  
"Naja ..Ich brauch es ja gerade nicht so dringend und bis du ein Eigenes hast, ist es ziemlich gut bei dir aufgehoben. Besser als bei mir-"  
"Vielleicht lass ich mir ja eins zum Geburtstag schenken- ich möchte das unbedingt nochmal machen...", sagte ich begeistert.

Jay hatte die ganze Unterhaltung mitangehört. Ungläubig sah er mich an.  
"Das ist nicht mal dein Board?", fragte er überrascht und steig ab.  
Ich war ziemlich verlegen.  
"Nein, eigentlich eher nicht.."  
Er wurde blass.  
"Wenn du mir jetzt noch erzählst, dass du noch nie nie..."  
flüsterte er.  
Elaine und ich sahen uns an.  
"Err...bis heute Morgen noch nicht"  
Ich zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern.

Er schüttelte ungläubig und frustriert den Kopf.  
"Das ist unfair- ehrlich, Jeanna.."  
Ich sah auf den Boden.  
Immerhin konnte ich ja auch nichts dafür, dass mir alles, was mit Körperbeherrschung zutun hatte, so leicht fiel, seit dem ich so war, wie ich nun eben war

"Weißt du, ich glaube irgendeinen komischen Vorteil muss es einfach haben...", antwortete ich leise.  
Er musterte mich von oben bis unten und schwieg.  
Schließlich drehte er sein Board schwungvoll mit dem Fuß, und stellte sich auf das Board.  
"Hübsch und begabt-das ist wirklich unfair..."  
Und schon war er verschwunden.  
Mir stieg das Blut in den Kopf und Elaine grinste.  
"Und das ausgerechnet von von Jay!"

Ich erzählte Elaine auf dem Rückweg, das ich am nächsten Tag meine neue Klammer bekommen würde.  
Eigentlich hatte mein Vater geplant, mir einen Wagen zu schicken der mich abholen und wieder nach Hause bringen sollte.  
Elaine sah mich aber verschmitzt an.  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Morgen gemeinsam in die Stadt fahren? Ich muss eh noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen und ich kenne ein paar tolle Läden..."  
Ich schluckte.  
In die Stadt mit meinem zu Vater fahren, war schon anstrengend genug- aber shoppen gehen.  
So richtig ausgiebig?  
Das war natürlich ziemlich heftig.  
Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass es lustig sein würde.  
"Elaine,...Elaine dir ist schon klar, das es anders sein wird, als -als mit anderen Leuten?" Ich schluckte, "...Wir werden sicher angestarrt wie die Autos"  
"Oh Jeanna und wenn schon! Es wird bestimmt trotzdem lustig."  
Einen Moment sah ich sie zweifelnd an.  
Vielleicht hatte sie ja recht. Ausserdem war der Besuch beim Kiefernorthopäden schon unangenehm.  
Es war schön, nicht allein dorthin zu müssen.

Ich erzählte meinem Vater an diesem Abend von unserer Idee.  
Natürlich war Hank begeistert.  
Immerhin war er ja der Jenige, der mir immer erzählte, dass ich mich ausprobieren sollte.  
Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er ziemlich begeistert war, das ich Elaine getroffen hatte.

"Hast du Lust, Dana und June zu besuchen? Die beiden haben uns heute Abend zum Grillen eingeladen. Ich glaube, June wäre ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn du nicht mitkommst..."  
Ich musste lächeln.  
Klar wollte ich mit.  
Die Luft war schwül und drückend.  
Obwohl der Himmel nur leicht bewölkt war, konnte man die herannahende Gewitterfront beinahe riechen.  
Heute war ich auch Ausnahmsweise dankbar über Hanks offenen Wagen.  
Wir bogen in eine winzige unbefestigte Seitenstraße, eine Sackgasse ein.  
Hinter hohen Tannen begann hier Danas Garten.  
Wir fuhren noch ein Stück weiter den Weg entlang, der auf einer Art Parkplatz endete.  
Dann stiegen wir aus aus liefen das kurze Stück bis zu Gartenpforte zurück.

Danas Haus war nicht wirklich groß, nicht einmal besonders schön, es hatte aber eine ganz besondere märchenhafte Ausstrahlung, was gewiss an dem blühenden Garten herum lag.

Sie hatte es gekauft, lange bevor sie für das Ministerium angefangen hatte zu arbeiten.- Lange bevor es so etwas wie das Ministerium für Mutantenangelegenheiten überhaupt gab, hatte mein Vater mir erzählt und sie liebte diesen Garten über alles. Ich konnte das sehr gut verstehen.  
In ihrem Vorgarten blühten die Rosenbüsche in rosa und weiß. Der Sommerflieder hatte dutzende Schmetterlinge angezogen, die in der nachmittagssonne tanzten und das Gras stand hoch.  
Der Eingang zum Haus war ganz mit Efeu überwachsen.  
Ganz anders als der Garten meines Vaters, der vergleichsweise arm an Sträuchern und Blumen war, quoll dieser Garten nahezu über, vom Duft und verschwenderischer Pracht, die es nur im Sommer gibt.  
Danas Haus und dieser Garten mussten aus einem Märchen stammen. Zweifelsohne ein verzauberter Garten.  
Der Sommer und der Wintergarten, das Märchen von der Schönen und dem Biest, dachte ich unwillkürlich und betrachtete die Rosen.  
Nur das dieser Garten gar nicht dem Biest, sondern seiner Geliebten gehörte, erinnerte ich mich.  
Wir läuteten und Sie öffnete uns die Tür.

Sie war barfuß und trug ein kurzes Sommerkleid.  
"Schön das ihr beide gekommen seid", sagte sie fröhlich und umarmte dann meinen Vater.

"Ich glaube ich habe gerade ein DejaVu", sagte er lächelnd und sah sie an.  
"Du erinnerst dich?" sie sah ihn von unten an und lächelte verschmitzt.  
"Wie sollte ich diesen Abend je vergessen", er grinste.  
"Wo ist June?"  
June war im Garten und ich lief voraus um die beiden ein bisschen allein zu lassen.  
Ich fand June in ihrer Sandkiste. Sie hatte einen großen Haufen auf geschaufelt und spielte mit Autos.  
Als sie mich sah stand sie auf und hüpfte mir in die Arme.  
"Jeanna" , sagte sie und umarmte mich so fest wie sie nur konnte.  
Dann zeigte sie mir zuerst den Garten und dann ihr Zimmer.  
Inzwischen hatten die beiden den Grill angemacht.  
Wir grillten Steak und Käsetomaten aus eigener Zucht, wie Dana mir verriet.  
„Wie Mama, ich dachte es wären nur Tomaten, die an unseren Sträuchern wachsen- ich habe noch nie den Käse gesehen...", fragte June verwundert. „Natürlich sind es nur Tomaten, den Käse habe ich aus dem Supermarkt, June", lachte Dana  
June war ganz enttäuscht.  
„Sie wollte in diesem Frühjahr, dass wir Bonbons anpflanzen und es war eine große Enttäuschung, als sie erfuhr das Bonbons gar nicht aus Samen kommen", sagte Dana zu mir.  
„Wenn du einen Bonbonstrauch hättest, würde ich mich gar nicht so sehr wundern, du hast anscheinend wirklich einen grünen Daumen!", sagte ich zu Dana.  
June stemmte energisch die Hände in die Hüften. „Mamas Daumen sind aber gar nicht grün. Nur meine!"  
„Stimmt June", gab Dana lachend zu,"wahrscheinlich liegt es an dir. Was denkst du, willst du de Blumen gießen?"  
June nickte eifrig.  
Blumengießen mögen alle Kinder und June hatte eine Ausrede mit Wasser zu planschen.

Wir saßen noch lange im Garten, an diesem Abend.  
Lange nach dem Dana June ins Bett gebracht hatte.  
"Wer hätte vor einem Jahr gedacht, das alles ausgerechnet so kommen würde", sagte mein Vater und sah in den nun bedeckten, dunklen Himmel.  
Dana nickte stumm.  
Natürlich meinten sie nicht mich, sondern ihre eigene Beziehung, ihr eigenes Leben.  
Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, was ich vor einem Jahr getan hatte.  
Vor einem Jahr war alles noch beinahe normal gewesen, dachte ich betroffen.

Ich hatte gerade erfahren, wie krank meine Mutter war.  
Aber all die kommenden Ereignisse, selbst ihre Krankheit waren noch nicht in meiner Realität angekommen.  
Vor etwa einem Jahr hatten Sue, Leah und ich in unserem neuen Baumhaus-das ja eigentlich gar nicht nur so neu, sondern 'geerbt' war, gesessen und uns geschworen, dass wir nie aufhören würden, Freunde zu sein.  
Was war mit diesem Schwur? Traurig dachte ich daran, wie Leah reagiert hatte.  
Wollte sie mich überhaupt je wiedersehen?  
Ich überlegte, was ich getan hatte, genau vor einem Jahr.  
Vielleicht hatten wir vor Malices Laden gesessen und ausprobiert, wer von uns einen halben Liter Brause am schnellsten auf Ex trinken konnte. Oder wir hatten versucht, aus welcher Höhe wir uns wagten, von Leahs schrägen Garagendach zu springen ohne uns die Knöchel zu verstauchen. Ich war in solchen Spielen immer wegen meiner Höhenangst Verlierer gewesen.  
Heute würde ich das sicher spielend können, dachte ich beinahe ein wenig erstaunt.

Aber nun saß ich in einem fremden Garten, in einer fremden Stadt, alles war so vollkommen anders.  
Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Sommer kamen mir vor, wie ein schöner Traum, von dem man am Morgen aufwacht und der langsam zu verblassen beginnt.  
Ich musste wieder Dana ansehen und daran denken, wie ähnlich ihre Situation zu der meiner Mutter im letzten Sommer war.  
Man hatte ihr auch noch nicht angesehen, dass sie den nächsten Sommer nicht mehr erleben würde.

Ich fragte mich, wie schlimm es wirklich um Dana stand.  
In diesem Moment begann es zu regnen.  
Erst tröpfelte es nur leicht, doch dann begann es unter Donnergrollen immer stärker zu regnen.  
Schnell stellten wir die Stühle unter das Dach des kleinen viereckigen Pavillons und gingen ins Haus.  
Der Regen klatschte gegen die Sprossenfenster in Danas Küche und sie gab jeden von uns ein Handtuch.  
"Ihr könntet hier bleiben", sagte Dana und sah Hank bittend an.  
Hank warf wiederum einen fragenden Blick auf mich.  
"Wäre das OK für dich?"  
Ich nickte. Ich war müde. Der Tag war anstrengend aber schön gewesen.  
"Bringst du mich dann Morgen früh Heim, wegen meinem Termin?"  
"Ich muss vorher sowieso Zuhause vorbei", lachte er und sah an sich herunter.  
Er trug ein T-shirt und kurze Hosen.  
"Oder meinst du, ich gehe so Morgen ins Ministerum?"Immerhin trug er Freizeitkleidung und kein Korsett.  
Dana kicherte.  
"Du solltest das wirklich mal machen", lachte Dana, "das würde dem ollen Boliver bestimmt die Konferenz morgen versüßen."  
"Erinnere mich nicht daran, Dana...", Hank verdrehte die Augen, "ich bin jetzt schon ganz versessen darauf"  
Ich fand es OK , auf der Couch zu schlafen.  
Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch schlafen.  
Danas Couch war ziemlich gemütlich und ich kuschelte mich in ihre Wolldecke.  
Ich träumte irgendetwas von meiner Mutter und Elaines Mutter. Es war ziemlich schräg.  
Irgendwer zog plötzlich an der Wolldecke.  
Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen und vor mir glühten zwei hellgrüne Lichter in der Dunkelheit.  
Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf und war nah dran zu schreien.

Was war das? Wurde ich jetzt auch noch von Aliens entführt?  
Stocksteif starrte ich die Lichter an und wagte mich ncht zu rühren.  
"Jeanna", flüsterte ein verzagtes Stimmchen, "Jeanna, ein Monster sitzt in meinem Schrank!"  
June.  
Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchteten.  
"Bitte Jeanna, komm und verscheuch das Monster."  
"Oh June", sagte ich seufzend und suchte nach ihrer Hand.

Draußen stürmte und gewitterte es immer noch.  
Ein heller Blitz erleuchtete den Raum.  
Sie nahm mich an die Hand und führte mich in ihr Zimmer.  
"Was soll denn ein Monster ausgerechnet in deinem Schrank?", fragte ich und spähte in ihren Kleiderschrank.  
Und tatsächlich zwei Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit.  
Das "Monster" mauzte.  
Es war Sammy, Danas Kater Samuel Beckett.  
Er hatte sich wohl durchs offene Fenster, in Junes Raum geschlichen, um dem schlechten Wetter zu entkommen.  
Ich nahm ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm und er begann zu schnurren.  
"Siehst du, June...", sagte ich.  
"Es ist nur Sammy. Monster gibt es doch gar..."  
Ich stockte.  
Ein weiterer Blitz hatte Junes Zimmer und sekundenlang erleuchtet und ich sah unsere Reflexion in der Spiegeltür des Schranks.  
Natürlich wusste ich, wie ich aussah.  
Ich wusste auch wie June aussah und ich fand sie nicht im geringsten unheimlich, aber jetzt, in dieser Gewitternacht, in diesem verwunschenen Haus...Meine Fantasie lief Amok.  
Erschrocken starrte ich auf unseren Schatten im Spiegel.  
"Echte Monster...", sagte ich schließlich, als ich mich beruhigt hatte, "gibt es gar nicht-"  
Ich schickte die Katze vor die Tür.  
"Doch, ich hab schon mal eins gesehen", sagte sie ernsthaft.  
Ich fragte mich, wie June sich ein Monster vorstellte.  
Wie einen Menschen, vielleicht?  
"Wirklich wahr, unter unserer Badewanne wohnt eins, es gurgelt und macht komische Geräusche", sagte June.  
"Ich glaube June, das Monster hat dann mehr Angst vor uns, als wir vor ihm - du solltest wirklich schlafen, Kleines"  
"Bleibst du noch ein wenig und beschützt mich, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?", fragte sie ängstlich  
"Ja ", flüsterte ich sanft.  
Dann krabbelte June in ihr Bett und ich setzte mich daneben und streichelte ihr übers Haar.  
_Das liebe große blaue Monster wird aufpassen, das dem süßen kleinen Monster nichts passiert_, dachte ich und lächelte in mich hinein.  
Bald war sie eingeschlafen-und ich auch, neben ihrem Bett.


	9. Metall und falsche Freunde

Elaine wartete geduldig und las in den Frauenzeitschriften, die im Wartezimmer des Arztes aus lagen, während ich in der Folterkammer, erneut Metallgerüste um meine Zähne gelegt bekam.  
Mir war ganz schon unwohl, aber jetzt, mit offenen Mund, auf diesem Behandlungsstuhl war es wohl eh zu spät zu flüchten.

Es war ziemlich unangenehm und eigentlich ganz schön unfair, dass ich nun erneut bei Null anfangen konnte.  
Missmutig betrachtete ich das Ergebnis im Spiegel.  
"Bald bist du sie ja wieder los", beruhigte mich die Schwester mit einem Lächeln,"keine zwei Jahre und du hast wunderschöne, gerade Zähne"  
"Yup", sagte ich grimmig,"Dann kann ich auch viel ästhetischer in Ihren Hals beißen"   
Erschrocken wich die Frau zurück.  
Großer Gott! Glaubte sie etwa, ich meinte das auch nur eine Sekunde ernst?  
Ich rollte mit den Augen und trollte mich nach draußen.  
Neugierig sah mich Elaine an.  
"Zeig mal"  
Ich fletschte die Zähne und zeigte Elaine meine gezähmten Reisszähne.  
Ihre Reaktion war ziemlich unerwartet.  
Sie fing schallend an zu lachen.  
"Das sieht ja so _dämlich _aus", prustete sie."In der nächsten Zeit würde ich mir echt verkneifen, jemanden an zufletschen!"  
Da ich so schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Zähne fletschen gemacht hatte, um mir in irgendeiner Weise Respekt zu schaffen, wollte ich bestimmt nicht ausgerechnet jetzt damit an zufangen.Nicht mit Metall zwischen den Zähnen.  
Jedes Wort war unangenehm, daher verkniff ich mir eine Antwort und zog mir meine neue Jeansjacke über.  
Elaine öffnete die Praxistür und hüpfte die Treppen herunter. Mit ihrem Kaugummi machte sie eine Blase, dann drehte sie sich zu mir um.  
"Mach nicht so ein finsteres Gesicht- Wir gehen jetzt und werden jede Menge Spaß haben."  
Obwohl ich mir ja liebend gern die Sehenswürdigkeiten oder ein Museum angesehen hätte, gingen wir tatsächlich das tun, wobei ein Mädchen, nach Aussage von Elaine, am meisten Spaß haben-  
Shoppen.

Als ich Elaine nur zaghaft nach nach einem Museumsbesuch fragte, sah sie mich an als hätte ich was am Kopf.  
"Bist du verrückt? Ich habe doch Ferien. Es reicht schon das wir in der Schule ständig in sowas gehen müssen."

Vermutlich musste man als Schülerin in Washington halt alle Museen und Sehenswürdigkeiten einmal angesehen haben. Zumindest klang es aus Elaines Mund so.  
Ich seufzte und gab mich geschlagen.  
Es gab ja immer noch meinen Dad, den ich fragen konnte, ob er Lust hätte, am Wochenende mit mir zu gehen. Eigentlich hatte er es mir ja sogar versprochen...

Aber mit Elaine einkaufen zu gehen war tatsächlich lustiger, als ich erwartet hatte.  
Sie interessierte sich tatsächlich kein Stück dafür, ob die Leute glotzten oder nicht.  
Ja, Ich hatte sogar den unbestimmten Eindruck, dass es ihr gerade deshalb noch mehr Spaß machte. Ob mir das Gefiel wusste ich nicht so genau. Außerdem kannte sie wirklich tolle Läden.  
So hörten wir uns durch die neusten CDs, probierten Hüte und Sonnenbrillen und ich kaufte einen riesigen Stapel Ansichtskarten, die ich an meine Freunde aus dem Internat verschicken wollte.  
Rahne kaufte ich eine besonders Schöne.

Vorgestern Morgen hatten wir zwar kurz gesprochen, denn Hank und Moira videophonierten beinahe jeden Morgen, wie ich herausgefunden hatte- für Moira und Rahne war ja Nachmittag- wegen Danas Behandlung, aber dennoch vermisste ich sie sehr.

"Sieh mal, diese Ringe", riss mich Elaine aus meinem Heimweh.  
Wir standen plötzlich vor einem düsteren Laden, der jede Menge nicht so alltäglichen Schmuck führte.   
Magische Silberamulette, Drachenketten. Piercings, für jeden Teil des Körpers und natürlich die Ringe die Elaine so toll fand.  
Wir betraten also kurzerhand den Laden und ich sah mich um.

Im Inneren war der Laden vollgestopft mit jeder Menge seltsamen Schnickschnack.  
Es gab zum Duftkerzen. Schmuckkästchen, Piratentücher, Ohrringe, Tarotkarten und Haarfarben in allen Regenbogenfarben.  
"Solltest du mal ergrauen, weißt du jetzt wenigsten wo du Haarfärbemittel bekommst.", lachte Elaine.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich für alle Fälle schon mal ein Dutzend Töpfe für meinen Vater zurückstellen lassen. Wenn er mich weiter um sich hat, werden ihm bestimmt bald jede Menge graue Haare wachsen...", antwortete ich vergnügt.  
"Warum hast du eigentlich keine Ohrlöcher?", fragte Elaine plötzlich.  
Erstaunt und beinahe überrascht, befühlte ich meine Läppchen.  
Vor der Verwandlung hatte ich Ohrlöcher gehabt.  
Meine Mutter hatte sie mir stechen lassen, als ich noch ganz klein war.Ich hatte an meine Ohrringe gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
Doch an der Stelle wo meine Löcher waren, war jetzt zarter Flaum und darunter glatte Haut.  
Sie waren einfach zugewachsen. Nicht mal ein Hauch von einem Loch war noch zu spüren.  
"Err...ich weiß nicht...", antwortete ich verlegen.  
Ich fand es eigentlich ziemlich schade, denn es gab hier so tollen Schmuck.  
"Wir stechen auch Ohrlöcher- aber du solltest immer die Ohrringe drinbehalten, wegen der Selbstheilung. Du heilst doch bestimmt ziemlich schnell, oder?", sagte eine Frauenstimme hinter uns.  
Erschrocken drehte ich ich mich um.  
Hinter uns stand eine Frau mit einem schwarz gefärbten Irokesenschnitt und strahlend blauen Augen.

Eigentlich war sie fast selbst noch fast ein Mädchen. Sie trug ein Bauchfreies schwarzes Top, einen ebenso schwarzen Ledermini und hatte jede Menge Metall im Gesicht, aber weniger so wie ich, im Mund.  
Ihre Augenbraue war gepierct ebenso ihre Unterlippe und ein Nasenflügel.  
Elaine starrte neidisch auf ihren Bauch.   
"Machen sie mir auch ein Loch in meinen Nabel?", fragte sie.  
"Klar", lachte die Verkäuferin, "aber nur, wenn du eine Einverständniserklärung von deinen Eltern mitbringst- Wir haben ja gerade erst eröffnet und da können wir eine Klage nicht wirklich gebrauchen."  
Elaine schlug die Augen nieder.  
"Meine Mom würde mir das im Leben nicht erlauben..." sagte sie traurig.  
"Da hilft dann gar nichts...nur warten", sagte die junge Frau und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Aber Ohrlöcher durfte ich mir stechen lassen?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Das ist ja noch ein bisschen anders."  
"Auch hier oben?" ich umfasste die Spitze meines Ohrs.  
"Sicher", sagte die Verkäuferin lachend, aber das gelbe Stoffstück mit dem „Steiff-" Aufnäher musst du die woanders besorgen..."  
Ich grinste breit und musste an Hanks Puhbärschlafanzug und seine Geschichte dazu denken.

Dann suchte ich nach einem schönen kleinen, beinahe unaufälligen Stecker.  
Elaine half mir und wir landeten bei einem kleinen silbernen mit einem roten Steinchen in der Mitte.  
Sie schoss mir den Ohrring und händigte mir eine Flasche mit Antiseptikum aus.  
"Ich vermute, du wirst sie nie gebrauchen müssen, aber sie ist im Preis inclusive."  
Wir verabschiedeten uns.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Jeanna", sagte sie.  
Verwundert drehte ich mich noch mal zu ihr um und sah sie an.  
Sie zwinkerte.  
Natürlich, sie war auch eine Mutantin. Warum war ich nicht früher darauf gekommen...?  
Ich lächelte sie noch einmal an, dann folgte ich Elaine.

"Boah, hab ich Hunger", sagte Elaine und sah sich suchend um,"was hältst du davon irgendwo einen Happen zu essen?"  
Unglücklich sah ich sie an.  
"Mein Mund ist noch ganz taub vor Schmerzen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, heute auch nur irgendwas zu essen, was nicht die Konsistenz von Kartoffelbrei hat..."  
"Vielleicht haben die dort ja auch Milchshakes...", antwortete Elaine, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und lief einige Schritte rückwärts, um mich bittend anzusehen,"ich muss irgendetwas essen."

Weil sie nicht sah, wohin sie lief, rammte sie genau in diesem Moment eine Frau, die hektisch aus ihrem Auto gestiegen war und schnellen Schrittes über den Bürgersteig lief.  
Erschrocken wand sich Elaine um und sah in die finster drein blickenden Augen ihrer eigenen Mutter.

"Mom?", fragte sie sehr erschrocken.  
Mrs. Stuart sah aus wie ein Dampfkessel nahe der Explosion.  
Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und starrte uns beide Vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Was tust du hier, Elaine?", fragte sie durch die Zähne. Anscheinend um nicht sprichwörtlich in die Luft zu gehen.  
"Einkaufen?", antwortete Elaine verlegen und grinste hilflos.  
"Wie kannst du mir das nur antun, Elaine!",sagte Mrs Stuart wütend,"du weißt, was ich dir gesagt habe!"  
"Oh Mom", rief Elaine,"Ich bin alt genug, mir meine Freunde selbst auszusuchen!"  
"Das sehe ich"  
Eigentlich war es ein glücklicher Umstand, dass Mrs Stuart kein Mutant war, denn wenn der Blick von ihr hätte töten können - ich wäre auf der Stelle blutend zusammengebrochen.  
"Ausgerechnet mit diesem Tier ziehst du um die Häuser- hast du deinen Verstand verloren?"  
Elaine warf mir einen hilflosen Blick zu.  
"Aber Mom...", sagte sie verzweifelt, "Jeanna ist wirklich cool. Sie ist kein-"

Ihre Mutter ließ kein weiteres Widerwort mehr zu. Sie packte Elaine am Arm, die sich noch einmal zu mir umdrehte und zog sie zum Wagen.  
Wütend betätigte Mrs. Stuart ihren Türöffner und zog rasanter, als notwendig die Tür auf. Dann schubste Elaine sie auf den Rücksitz.

"Nichts da junge Dame! Marsch. Du hast Hausarrest für die nächsten zwei Wochen."  
Erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hände vor den Mund.  
Konnte ich denn gar nichts tun?  
Elaine würde jede Menge Ärger bekommen, nur weil ich kein Mensch war...  
Elaine sah mich noch durch die Heckscheibe des Wagens an und sagte irgendetwas, was ich nicht verstand, dann fuhren die beiden davon.  
Verzweifelt und verloren starrte ich dem Auto hinterher.

Alles war so verdammt schnell gegangen.  
Ich konnte nicht begreifen, warum diese Frau so wütend war.  
Ich war doch weder gefährlich noch ansteckend...  
Mein Blick fiel auf eine Pfütze auf dem Bürgersteig, die vom gestrigen Gewitter übrig geblieben war.  
Vielleicht hatte ich es wirklich nicht anders verdient.  
Vielleicht war ich wirklich nur ein Tier...

Wütend fuhr ich mit der Hand durch die Pfütze in der Hoffnung es würde irgendetwas ändern.  
Natürlich änderte sich nichts.  
Ich hatte mir mir doch vorgenommen, stark zu sein.  
Aber jetzt, ganz allein in einer fremden Stadt, fühlte ich mich verdammt schwach und einsam.  
Ich wollte nicht hier sein.  
Ich wollte nur noch Heim ins Institut.  
Dort war egal, wer ich war, was ich war.  
Ich wünschte mir plötzlich, mein Vater würde ebenso aus dem nichts auftauchen, wie eben Mrs Stuart und mich einfach nach Hause fahren.  
Es war wirklich eine unglaublich dämliche Idee gewesen, in die Stadt zu fahren.  
Natürlich tauchte mein Vater nicht auf.  
Wie auch?   
Er hatte doch heute irgendeine super wichtige Konferenz zur Sicherheit der Nation.

Aber jemand anderes tauchte auf.  
"Alles Frisch?", fragte eine Stimme hinter mir.  
Unwillig drehte ich mich um.  
Es war Typ mit tentakelartigen Fortsätzen am Kopf, die dort waren, wo bei den meisten Leuten die Haare saßen und auch sonst ausahen, wie lebendige Dreads-zweifelsohne ein Mutant. Er sah mich fragend an.  
Am auffälligsten war seine Farbe.  
Statt Haut hatte er Schuppen, die in Form von Rauten abwechselnd schwarz und weiss über seinen ganzen Körper liefen und ihm daher ein Aussehen von einem lebendigen Schachbrett gaben.  
Unwillkürlich musste ich an Petersilie, das kleine Mädchen aus Kästners Kinderbuch Der 35.Mai denken.  
"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er besorgt.  
Ich seufzte.  
"Nicht wirklich, denke ich...aber danke", antwortete ich.  
Der Typ war unglaublich dünn.  
"Ich habe mitbekommen, was passiert ist", sagte er vorsichtig, " wollte gerade rüber ins Cafe gehen und eine Cappuccino trinken, weißt du...Du siehst aus, als könntest du jemand zum quatschen gebrauchen."  
"Ich denke, da gibts nicht viel zu reden...", sagte ich leise.  
Andererseits war ich ganz fasziniert, mal jemanden zu treffen, der mindestens genauso schräg aussah wie ich.

Schließlich willigte ich also doch ein. Ich wusste eh nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun können.  
Das Cafe hiess Callahan's Crosstime Saloon, offensichtlich nach Spider Robinsons wundervollen Science Fiktion Geschichten  
"Kennst du das Buch?", fragte der junge Mann und deutete mit zwei seiner Tentakel auf das Schild über dem Laden.  
Ich nickte. Ja im Nachhinein Gefiel mir die Geschichte des Zeitreisenden am besten. Immerhin war genau das mit mir geschehen, wenn auch nicht so krass.

Es war wirklich ein Cafe und natürlich kein „Saloon" und um diese Uhrzeit ziemlich leer.  
Wie kam man nur auf die Idee, ausgerechnet so ein Cafe Callahans Saloon zu nennen?  
Der Boden war ebenso gekachelt, wie die Haut meines Begleiters. Altmodische Sofas mit dunkelgrünen Samtbezug, passende Tische und große Spiegel mit Goldrahmen. Die Wände waren grob mit lachsfarbenden Struckturputz gestrichen.  
Wir setzten uns an einen der Tische, auf eine Bank beim Fenster, auf dessen großer Fensterbank ausladene Grünpflanzen wucherten.  
Im Fenster standen zwei Keramikenten und sahen sich an.

Verstohlen musterte ich den anderen Mutanten.  
Er sah eigentlich gar nicht so bieder aus-naja zumindest nicht wie einer, der in so ein Oma-Cafe ging.  
Und ich meinte nicht unbedingt sein Äußeres, denn von diesem Standpunkt passte ich wohl auch nicht hierher. Ich dachte eher an seine Klamotten.  
Ein dunkles T-shirt von irgendeiner Rockband, schwarze Lederhosen und schwarze Boots.  
"Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er mich über die Karte hinweg.  
"Jeanna",antwortete ich und fragte mich, wie alt er wohl war.  
Bestimmt zwanzig oder so.  
Es war verdammt schwer zu schätzen.  
"Ich meinte, deinen wirklichen Namen.", er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ich heisse wirklich so- naja eigentlich Jeannette", antwortete ich irritiert.

"Nicht deinen Menschennamen, den dir deine Eltern gegeben haben", er sah mich intensiv an, "Diese Namen haben hier keinerlei Bedeutung"  
"Stimmt", sagte ein Mädchen, das an unseren Tisch getreten war, offensichtlich die Kellnerin dieses Ladens.  
Sie hatte streichholzkurzes krauses neongrünes Haar und ebenso grüne Augen.  
Langsam ging mir auf, das der Name dieses Cafes vielleicht doch nicht so unpassend war.  
"Was möchtet ihr beiden denn?"  
"Also ich möchte einen Cappuccino und ein Stück vom Apfelkuchen."  
"Und du?", sie sah mich an und ich fragte mich sofort, ob ihre Augen auch in der Dunkelheit leuchteten, wie die von June.

"Eine Brause?", fragte ich unsicher und dachte an meine Zähne.  
Das Mädchen verschwand und der Mutant wand sich wieder zu mir um.  
"Nun?", fragte er,"...hast du vielleicht noch gar keinen Namen?"  
Ich war mir unsicher, ob er so etwas meinte, wie _Minx_.  
"Woher kommst du? Du bist doch nicht aus Washington, oder?"  
Ich schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf.  
"Nein..."  
Er sah mich verständnisvoll an."Lass mich raten...gib mir deine Hand-"  
Verwundert zog ich die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Es ist nicht schlimmes, ich wollte nur deine Vergangenheit lesen..."

Ich schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.  
Ich kannte den Typ ja gar nicht. Nur weil er zufällig ein Mutant war, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, das er alles über mich wissen musste.  
"Ich heisse Minx" sagte ich schnell.  
"In Ordnung Minx, der Name passt zu dir. Mein Name ist Chezz, warum kannst du dir sicher denken...", er lächelte.  
Klar, das war kaum zu übersehen.  
Er musterte mich.  
"Wenn du nicht möchtest, das ich meine Fähigkeit einsetze, Minx, ist das in Ordnung"  
Erleichtert sah ich ihn an.

"Die Vergangenheit von Personen und Dingen und Personen zu lesen ist quasi mein Hobby, aber eigentlich mache ich das nicht, mit wildfremden Mädchen!"  
Er grinste.  
"Aber ich bin sehr neugierig. Was tust du hier in unserer Stadt? Wer war dieses Mädchen? Ist sie deine Freundin?"  
"Naja, irgendwie schon." antwortete ich bitter, "Aber das hat sich wohl erledigt..."

"Menschen" sagte er bedeutungsvoll.  
Die Kellnerin kam zurück und brachte uns unsere Bestellung.  
"Darf ich dir Minx vorstellen, Synth?", sagte er zu ihr, "Sie ist neu in der Stadt"  
"Hi", sagte das Mädchen und grinste.  
"Du bist Secretary McCoys Tochter, oder?"  
Mir war das zutiefst unangenehm.  
"Memo an mich selbst: Lass dich nie aber auch nie wieder von irgendeinem Presseheini knipsen oder filmen", antwortete ich düster.  
Synth kicherte.  
"Ich habe dich nicht gesehen, aber die Mutantengemeinde in Washington ist...überschaubar. Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich ziemlich schnell...Du siehst aus wie er, du hast einen fantastischen, teuren Haarschnitt, eine Zahnklammer und ordentliche Klamotten...das ist mehr als auffällig. Wer anders könntest du sein?"  
Chezz nickte zustimmend.  
"Wärst du irgendein Teenager, der von zu Hause ausgebüxt ist, würdest du sicher ganz anders aussehen...Beasts Töchterlein also-"  
Er wechselte einen Blick mit der Kellnerin und sie nickte verschwörerisch.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es gut fand. Etwas in seinem Blick ließ die Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf laut anschlagen.  
"Ja danke für das nette Gespräch...", ich suchte in meinem Rucksack nach Geld um mein Getränk zu bezahlen.  
"Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen?", fragte Chezz und sein Gesichtsausdruck war gar nicht mehr besonders freundlich. Er packte mich am Arm.  
Auch Synth sah mich ziemlich seltsam an. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und wie aus dem Nichts tauchten plötzlich noch andere Gestalten auf bauten sich um unseren Tisch auf und und starrten mich an.

"Wir werden doch keinen sechser im Lotto laufen lassen..."  
Ich befreite mich aus Chezz Griff.  
"Sagt mal tickt ihr noch richtig? Ihr wollt mein _Geld_?". Ungläubig starrte ich die Leute um mich herum an.  
"Oh nicht _dein _Geld, Schätzchen", sagte Synth.  
"Und einen Freund in der Position deines Vaters zu haben, kann durchaus hilfreich sein.", fügte Chezz grinsend hinzu.


	10. Ein unwilliges Opfer

Ich starrte Synth an.  
Das war doch nicht deren voller Ernst, oder? War das jetzt eine diplomatische Art mir mitzuteilen, dass sie mich entführen wollten, um meinen Vater zu erpressen?  
Natürlich war ich ängstlich und erschrocken-Wer wäre das nicht? Aber vielmehr merkte ich, wie Endtäuschung und Wut in mir aufstiegen.  
War das alles eben nur geheuchelt gewesen, all dieser Mist mit dem Mutantennamen und dem Mitgefühl?  
Wie hatte ich nur so dämlich sein können, zu glauben, alle Mutanten wären eine große, nette freakige Familie?  
War ich dann nicht genauso blöd wie Elaines Mom, wenn ich annahm, Aussehen hätte auch nur irgendetwas mit Charakter zu tun?  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass sich mein Vater auf irgendeine Art von Deal mit Schwachköpfen wie Euch einlassen wird...", sagte ich extrem ruhig.

_Erst überlegen, dann nicht mehr denken sondern handeln._So hatte Mr. Logan beim Training gesagt- Zeit es auszuprobieren...

"Weißt du, deinem lieber Papa wird gar nichts übrig bleiben, wenn er seine kleine, süße kleine Prinzessin zurück haben will",sagte Synth mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, während ich versuchte, meine Chancen zu überdenken.

Der Weg zum Ausgang war verdammt weit und ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche Überraschungen ihre Kumpels zu bieten hatten. Immerhin waren das ziemlich sicher auch Mutanten.  
Wenn ich hier raus wollte, musste ich auf alle Fälle einen ganz anderen Weg gehen, als sie von mir erwarteten...

Ich verzog das Gesicht."Dumm nur, das ich gar keine Prinzessin bin-"   
Ich funkelte Synth an, sprang auf und packte Chezz, der ja immer noch neben mir saß.  
Mit aller Kraft schleuderte ich ihn gegen die Fensterscheibe.  
Obwohl es kein Zuckerglas, wie im Fernsehen war, hatte es die gleiche Wirkung wie in einem alten Western. Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbarst die Scheibe und Chezz fiel kopfüber auf die Straße.

So schnell ich konnte, sprang ich in die Höhe und rammte Synth und einem ihrer Freunde, die mich zu packen versuchten, meine großen Füße mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.  
"--ich bin ein_ Biest_!"

Synth taumelte, von meiner Attake überrascht zurück und riss einen anderen ihrer Freunde gleich mit.  
Während sie noch zurück taumelte, sprang ich mit einer Rückwärtsrolle durch das geborstene Fenster und landete bei Chezz auf der Straße.  
Er war gerade dabei sich auf zurappeln und versuchte mich zu Boden zu reißen, was aber nicht gelang, weil ich deutlich stärker war.

Ich riss ihn erneut nach oben und schleudete ihn wieder durch die Luft und meinen Verfolgern entgegen.  
Dann rannte ich, so schnell wie ich nur konnte, die Straße herunter.  
Nur weg von hier  
Die finsteren Gestalten aus dem Cafe waren dicht hinter mir.

Erschrocken sprangen die Passanten zur Seite.  
Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, einen Abstand zwischen mich und diese Typen zu bringen...  
Leah, Sue und ich hatten doch jeden Freitag irgendeinen Actionfilm gesehen.  
Irgendetwas davon musste doch brauchbar sein.  
Warum war dies kein Jackie Chan Film? Oder besser, warum fiel ihm immer sofort etwas ein, um mit solchen Leuten fertig zu werden und mir grad so gar nicht?  
Also musste es der Klassiker tun: Ich schnappte ich mir die nächstbeste Mülltonne und warf sie auf meine Verfolger.  
Tatsächlich verfehlte der Wurf nicht seine Wirkung, obwohl das Werfen von irgendetwas ja eigentlich ein ziemlich alter Hut war.

Dann wusste ich wie ich entkommen konnte.  
Etwas das nur ich konnte.  
Klettern..  
Ich machte einen Auschwung an einem Straßenschild und hüpfte auf einen Baldachin von einem Obstgeschäft, in der Hoffnung, er würde mich wenigstens für kurze Zeit halten.  
So kletterte ich an der Fassade des Gebäudes hinauf.

Wer sich auch immer ausgedacht hatte, das kein Gebäude höher als das Kapitol sein durfte, war gerade zu meinem Freund geworden. Schließlich war ich nicht Spiderman, der sich von Wolkenkratzer zu Wolkenkratzer schwingen konnte. Ich würde schon springen müssen.  
Da war es mir, trotz verlorenen Höhenangst, es doch lieber, nicht gerade von Hochhaus zu Hochhaus hüpfen zu müssen  
Dieses Gebäude war gerade vier Stockwerke hoch.   
Hoch genug, aber zumindest noch überschaubar hoch.  
So hetzte ich so schnell ich konnte, über das Dach.

Zwei von Synths Freunden hatten es geschafft, mir dennoch zu folgen.  
Einer von ihnen schoss irgendetwas hinter mir her, das aus seinen Handflächen kam, aber ich hatte nicht Zeit noch Muse, näher darüber nachzudenken.  
Das nächste Dach war verdammt weit weg, bestimmt 14 oder 15 ft- das war verdammt weit.  
Zumindest weiter, als ich je zuvor gesprungen war.  
Und dazwischen gähnte ein tiefer Abgrund, aber mir blieb kaum Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

Keine Zeit für Panik-Attaken.  
Ich sprang.  
Geradeso erwischte die Regenrinne, die bedenklich knarrte.   
Die Befestigung löste sich langsam aus dem Mauerwerk.  
So schnell es ging, zog ich mich also aufs Dach. Dabei löste sich die Regenrinne und hing nun in Schräglage am Dach, aber das war mir echt egal  
Hauptsache ich war oben.

Die beiden jungen Männer standen auf dem anderen Dach.  
Hierher folgen konnten sie mir anscheinend dann doch nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich Glück, dass offensichtlich keiner von ihnen fliegen konnte.  
Jetzt wo ich noch einen letzten Blick in den Abgrund warf, wäre ich das auch nicht ein zweites Mal freiwillig gesprungen.  
Ich wollte möglichst viel Raum zwischen diese Kerle und mich bringen. Also lief ich noch über zwei oder drei Dächer, um sicher zu gehen, sie wirklich abgehängt zu haben.  
Mein Herz klopfte.  
Wo ich war, wusste ich nicht, aber ich wollte eigentlich auch nur weg.

Also hüpfte ich auf einen Vorsprung, von dort auf einen Balkon. Und so immer weiter nach unten.  
Direkt unter mir war eine Kreuzung mit einer Ampel.  
An der Ampel standen einige Autos unter anderem ein Taxi.  
Ich ließ mich auf nächstliegendste Autodach plumpsen und hüpfte von einem Autodach zum nächsten.  
Kopfüber schaute ich in die Beifahrertür des Taxis.  
"Sind sie frei?" fragte ich außer Atem.  
Der Fahrer starrte mich mit großen Augen entsetzt an und antwortete nicht.  
Da er keinen Fahrgast hatte, ging ich einfach davon aus, öffnete die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite und fiel auf den Beifahrersitz.  
Die Ampel war mittlerweile längst auf Grün gesprungen.  
"Bitte bringen sie mich zum Ministerium für Mutantenangelegenheiten!", sagte ich immer noch ziemlich keuchend und schnallte mich an.  
Der Fahrer starrte mich weiterhin an, ohne sich zu rühren.  
Schließlich, als das Hupkonzert und das Gezeter aus den hinteren Wagen immer größer wurde, löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und trat hektisch aufs Gaspedal."Schon klar, Ministerium für Mutantenangelegenheiten..."sagte er schließlich leicht hysterisch. Er fuhr viel zu schnell.  
Langsam realisierte ich, was eigentlich gerade geschehen war.  
Ich merkte, dass mein gesamter Kreislauf absackte.  
Immer schon hatte ich mich gefragt, wie man sich wohl fühlte, wenn man einen Schock hatte.  
Jetzt wusste ich es.  
Glücklicherweise war der Weg nicht allzu weit.  
Er stoppte vor einem ziemlich hässlichen Klotz,vermutlich aus den siebziger Jahren.  
Auf dem Eingangschild,davor stand unübersehbar:

Ministerium für Mutantenangelegenheiten.

Ich war in Sicherheit.  
Mein Vater oder Dana, irgendwer würde schon vor Ort sein.  
Erst jetzt, als ich bezahlen wollte, realisierte ich, dass mein Rucksack im Cafe geblieben war.  
"Shit", sagte ich hilflos, "Ich habe meinen Rucksack und meine Gelbörse verloren...können Sie warten?"  
"Raus hier", brüllte mich der Fahrer,"Verschwinde"  
Ich zuckte zusammen.  
"Aber..."  
Unsicher öffnete ich die Autotür.  
"Sofort!"  
Erschrocken über seinen Ausbruch stieg ich aus.  
Mit einem Kavaliersstart, fuhr das Taxi an.  
Verzweifelt ließ ich die Arme sinken.

Tief durchatmen  
Mein Herz klopfte immernoch bis zum Hals.

Plötzlich war mir alles zu viel.  
Ich schleppte mich ins Haus, zu dem Tresen des Pförtners und richtete mich auf. Was mir plötzlich erstaunlich schwer fiel, wie ich erstaunt bemerkte. Es tat mehr weh als sonst. Ein stechender Schmerz war in meiner Seite.  
Der Pförtner, ein Mann um die Fünfzig, musterte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, über seine Lesebrille hinweg.  
Vermutlich machte ich nicht wirklich einen repräsentativen Eindruck.

Meine Brille war Dank Hanks Wunsch nach besonderen Bügeln, zwar noch auf der Nase, aber ziemlich verbogen und in der Mitte etwas angebrochen. Meine Jeansjacke war am Ärmel ausgerissen und meine Hosen sahen auch nicht gerade aus, als wären sie frisch aus der Wäsche gekommen.  
Außerdem merkte ich plötzlich, dass das, was die Schmerzen verursachte noch in meiner Seite steckte. Ein spitzer, harter Gegenstand. Er hatte kurz über meiner Hüfte meine Jeansjacke durchschlagen.  
Um das Loch hatte sich alles rot verfärbt. Vermutlich ein Abschiedsgeschenk von einem der Verfolger auf dem Dach.  
Jetzt, wo ich es sah, tat es plötzlich verdammt weh.  
Außerdem hatte ich überall, besonders im Gesicht und an den Händen kleine Schnittwunden und Kratzer von dem Glas.

"Was kann ich für sie tun?"  
Ich versuchte zu sprechen.  
"Kann ich bitte zu Hank McCoy...zum Secretary?" fragte erschöpft und fuhr mir verlegen durch die wilden Haare.

"So einfach geht das nicht-was möchten Sie denn genau?",antwortete er kühl, "Vielleicht kann Ihnen ja auch jemand anders weiterhelfen...Dr. McCoy ist in einer Konferenz, im Weißen Haus"  
Ich hob verzweifelt die Hände.  
"Hören Sie, rufen Sie irgendjemandem im Büro oben an, er ist mein Vater. Sagen sie Jeannette Tilby ist hier."  
Ich wollte mich nicht mit dem Pförtner unterhalten.  
"Rufen sie von mir aus Dana Sullivan an!"

Mir wurde nun richtig schwindelig.  
Plötzlich war der Pförtner ehrlich besorgt.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
"Ja, geht so...", antwortete ich, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen."Jeannie?"

Die Stimme klang ziemlich weit weg.  
Ich mag nicht aufstehen Mom ich glaube ich bin krank. Ich habe Bauchweh.

"Jeanna!"

Die Stimme klang ziemlich beunruhigt.  
Es war gar nicht die Stimme von meiner Mom.  
Es war Danas Stimme.  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen.  
Ich lag auf der Seite, in der nichts steckte und meine Wange berührte glattes Leder.  
Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich aufzurichten.  
Kein guter Plan.  
"Bleib liegen Jeanny, es ist ein Krankenwagen unterwegs...", sagte Dana sanft,"Mein Gott was ist denn passiert?"  
Mir war kalt.  
"Ich möchte zu meinem Dad", sagte ich schwach.  
Dana kniete sich vor mich und nickte.  
Sanft streichelte sie mir durchs Fell.  
"Er ist längst unterwegs, jeden Moment sollte er da sein..."  
"Mein Rucksack ist weg und mein Geld, meine Ausweise alles..."  
Dana lächelte."Hauptsache, du bist halbwegs in einem Stück, Jeannie"

Mein Vater kam kaum zwei Minuten später, beinahe gleichzeitig mit den Leuten vom Krankenwagen.  
Er war sehr besorgt.  
Das Stück in meiner Seite, war glücklicherweise relativ unkompliziert zu entfernen und hatte keine lebenswichtige Teile durchschlagen, weil es hauptsächlich von meiner Jacke und meinen Muskeln aufgehalten worden war.  
Ich musste ihm natürlich alles erzählen und Hank sah mich ziemlich ernst an.  
"Hat dir deine Mutter denn nie erzählt, dass man nicht einfach mit fremden Leuten mitgehen sollte?", fragte er.  
"Ach ...", sagte ich unglücklich, "ich weiß ja selbst, dass es ziemlich bescheuert war."  
Er nickte und drückte meine Hand.  
"Um diesen Chezz und seine Freundin werde ich ich mich auf alle Fälle kümmern. Und dieses Mal lass ich mich auf keine Ausreden ein. Wir müssen damit zur Polizei"  
"Aber Dad...", antwortete ich,"meinst du nicht, dass es dumm wäre, ausgerechnet damit zur Polizei zu gehen? Ist das nicht so eie Sache unter Mutanten und bringt das dann nicht das die anderen noch mehr gegen uns auf?"  
"Was soll ich denn sonst machen, Jeannette?" Hank sah mich an."Hingehen und den beiden Teenagern den Hintern versohlen?Ich bin jetzt Secretary und kein X-Men mehr. Das kann ich mir nicht leisten. Ausserdem führt genau das zu immer mehr Gewalt. Lass sich die Polizei darum kümmern. Vermutlich werden sie nicht in der Lage sein, sie lange festzuhalten, aber einen Denkzettel wird es den beiden auf sicher geben."

Ich seufzte.  
"Und Elaine sehe ich jetzt auch nicht mehr wieder..." sagte ich frustriert.  
"Was war den überhaupt mit Elaine-habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
fragte mein Vater.  
Die Schwester kam und sagte, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn ich nach Hause gehen würde. Aber die nächsten Tage sollte ich mich auf alle Fälle ein wenig schonen.  
Hank hob mich hoch, und trug mich durch den Flur, als wäre ich so alt June und ich ließ es mir ohne Protest gefallen. Ja ich wollte es sogar. Ich war froh, dass er jetzt endlich bei mir war und fühlte mich beschützt und sicher in seinen Armen.  
Vorsichtig umfasste ich seinen Hals und kuschelte mich gegen sein Hemd.  
Er trug mich bis zum Taxi und setzte mich vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz.

"OH NEIN!", rief der Taxifahrer entsetzt.  
Wir hatten ausgerechnet den Taxifahrer erwischt, der mich ins Ministerium gefahren hatte.

"Schon gut- es ist eine ganz normale Fuhre", sagte mein Vater ruhig, "ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie meine Tochter gerettet haben"

Er gab ihm das Geld für meine Fahrt und ein sehr ordentliches Trinkgeld. Richtig beruhigt war er nicht. Er war bestimmt froh, als wir endlich zu Hause waren.  
Aber immerhin hatte ich meine Schulden bei ihm bezahlt.


	11. Danas Geburtstag

Natürlich musste ich meinem Vater trotzdem irgendwann erzählen, was mit Elaine und mir passiert war.  
Er war sehr betroffen.  
"Können wir Mrs Stuart nicht mal zu uns einladen?", fragte ich leise,"Vielleicht sieht sie, dass wir gar nicht solche Ungetüme sind, wie sie denkt?"  
"Wir können es versuchen, Jeanna, aber mache dir bitte nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Ich weiß ja gar nicht ob sie sich überhaupt darauf einlassen wird."   
Hank sah ziemlich ratlos aus.  
"Aber nicht heute Abend. Für heute hatten wir bereits genug Aufregung. Ich werde versuchen, sie Morgen zu erreichen, wenn ich im Büro bin"

Mein Vater wollte Mrs Stuart am Sonnabend zu uns einladen- Denn "Freitag Abend", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu,"haben wir nämlich schon etwas vor..."  
Verwundert sah ich meinen Vater an."Was denn?"  
Leider wollte er so gar nicht, mit dem Geheimnis herausrücken.

Am Freitag war meine Verletzung schon beinahe geheilt.  
Die Verkäuferin in dem Schmuckladen hatte recht gehabt.

Mein neuer Körper heilte deutlich besser als früher. Mein Vater fand den Ohrring übrigens ziemlich schick.

Um Acht holten wir Dana ab.  
Die stand bereits vor ihrer Haustür und sah an diesem Abend sehr hübsch aus- sie trug ein weinrotes Nicky-Oberteil, das mich wage an eine Couchganitur erinnerte und schwarze Schlaghosen.  
Lächelnd stieg sie in unseren Wagen.  
"Hallo mein Schatz", sagte Hank und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, "Gut siehst du aus"  
Sie strahlte.   
Was war mit Dana heute los? Sie wirkte tatsächlich, wie verzaubert.  
"June wollte natürlich mit, aber ich habe ihr erklärt, das dieser Abend nur für große Leute ist.", sie grinste mich an.  
Es war schön, dass ich in ihren Augen kein Kind mehr war.  
So lächelte ich zurück.  
Wir fuhren zu einer von diesen Karaoke Bars in der Stadt.  
Erstaunt sah ich meinen Vater an.  
"Dein Vater liebt Karaoke!" erklärte Dana, dann sah sie ihn von der Seite an. "Aber singen kann er deswegen noch lange nicht. Naja, zumindest singt er nicht, wie Jeff Montgomery"  
„Wage nicht, Jeff und mich zu vergleichen, Liebes -Aber was erwartest du von ihm?" lachte mein Vater fröhlich.  
„Hat Jeanna die Montgomerys eigentlich schon kennen gelernt?", fragte Dana und sah Hank von der Seite an.  
„Wann denn, Sully, sie musste sich ja erst mal bei den anderen Mutanten im District bekannt machen und sich ein hübsches Loch zulegen..."  
„Oh... Ich glaube da hat sie aber was verpasst!". Danas Blick konnte ich absolut nicht deuten.

Hank hatte einen Tisch vorbestellt und wir setzten uns auf eine der Bänke..  
Zu meinem Erstaunen, brachte der Kellner uns weiße Brause zum anstoßen.  
"Ich darf keinen Alkohol trinken, wegen meinem neuen Medikament", erklärte Dana und sah fragend Hank an.  
Er nickte.  
"Und da wir „Antialkoholiker" heute in der Überzahl sind und es meine Feier ist, gibt es eben Brause"  
"Es ist deine Feier?", fragte ich Dana überrascht.  
"Oh ja, ich hatte doch am Mittwoch Geburtstag!"  
Verschämt senkte ich den Blick. Ich hatte ihr wohl gründlich den Geburtstag versaut, in dem ich die schöne Ledercouch vollgeblutet hatte.

Sie streichelte mich aufmunternd über den Nacken.  
"Hey, du konntest ja wohl kaum was dafür, Jeannie- außerdem habe ich gehört, dass du dich ziemlich tapfer geschlagen hast"  
„Ich habe mich eigentlich gar nicht geschlagen. Eigentlich nur getreten und mit Dingen -und Leuten geworfen...", antwortete ich vorsichtig und Hank lachte beinahe stolz.  
„Wenn das nicht mein Kind ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr..."  
Er konnte wirklich nicht toll singen, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er es nicht zu mindestens tapfer versuchte.  
Er sang Dana ein ganz bezauberndes Geburtstagständchen und seine Show war zumindest einmalig. Das erste Mal kam mir in den Sinn, das mein Vater eigentlich gern im Mittelpunkt stand. Er war ein Prima Entertainer.  
Dana revangierte sich mit einer ziemlich eigenwilligen Interpretation von Down Town. Auch sie war nicht die Stimmbegabung vor dem Herrn, aber dennoch hatte sie ganz offensichtlich jede Menge Spaß.

"Willst du nicht auch mal? Wir beide haben uns nun auch schon blamiert", lachte sie, als sie wieder zum Tisch kam..  
Verwundert sah ich ihn ihre Augen.  
Sie sah heute gar nicht mehr aus wie das letzte Einhorn, das in eine Frau verwandelt worden war, sondern wie ein lebendiger, wirklicher Mensch.  
Es war wirklich so, als hätte jemand Dana ausgewechselt, denn sie sah heute Abend vollkommen anders aus.  
Ich fragte mich, ob es an ihrer Geburtstagsfeier lag oder etwas anderes mit ihr los war. Es war sehr merkwürdig.  
Unsicher sah ich Dana an.  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt noch singen kann..." sagte ich vorsichtig.  
Früher hatte es ja ziemlich gut funktioniert, aber nun war meine Stimme so dunkel geworden, dass ich nicht sicher war, wie ich mit ihr umzugehen hatte. Für irgendwelchen Blödsinn hatte es gereicht. Aber richtig singen?Auf einer Bühne?  
Ich fand schließlich ein Lied was ich singen wollte.  
Etwas von Melissa Etheridge zu singen, war gewiss ein guter Plan, immerhin war meine Stimme jetzt ziemlich ähnlich und ich müsste nicht so verdammt hoch singen.  
Etwas verlegen nahm ich das Microphon in die Hand.  
Ich sah ins Publikum. Wir waren ja nicht die einzigen Gäste. Das Karaokelokal war brechend voll.  
„Das Hank, ist für dich...", sagte ich ein bisschen schüchtern.."Breathe"

I played the fool today  
I just dream of vanishing into the crowd  
Longing for home again  
Home, is a feeling I buried in you

I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

And I can't ask for things to be still again  
No I can't ask if I could walk through the world in your eyes  
Longing for home again  
Home, is a feeling I buried in you

I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

My window through which nothing hides   
And everything sees  
I'm counting the signs and cursing the miles in between  
Home

Home, is a feeling I buried in you, that I buried in you

I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe, when I breathe  
Yeah, it only hurts when I breathe, when I breathe  
Oh,it only hurts when I breathe

Hank war sichtlich gerüht.  
Als ich von der Bühne kam, nahm er mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände streichelte, meine Wangen und sah mich ernst an.  
„Das war wunderschön Jeanna", sagte er.  
„Ein bisschen passt es ja auch", sagte ich und lächelte. 

Dana schlug die Augen nieder.  
"Wolltest du es ihr nicht erzählen..? Ich meine sie sollte doch wissen-"  
Hank nickte.  
„Setz dich zu mir Jeanna", sagte er und ich hüpfte auf die Bank, so dass er uns beide im Arm hatte.  
"Dana bekommt seit gestern ein neues Medikament. Vielleicht- wir hoffen, dass es endlich hilft, Danas Krankheit zu besiegen-"  
Er sah Dana an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick.  
"Wir wissen aber nicht genau, ob und in welcher Form Nebenwirkungen eintreten werden- oder besser, wir haben nur eine ziemlich wage Ahnung..." seine Stimme klang ziemlich belegt.  
"Sicher ist, Dana wird sehr bald Schwierigkeiten bekommen, den Alltag so wie sie ihn kennt, zu bewältigen- deswegen wäre es besser, wenn June und Dana zu uns ziehen..."

„Sagt er...", sagte Dana und sah Hank an.

Er nickte ernst. „Glaub mir du bekommst deinen Spaß..."  
"Natürlich", antwortete ich ernst."Ist doch selbstverständlich..."  
Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und ich merkte wie mir die Tränen kamen.  
Ich sah Dana verzweifelt an.  
"Ich habe so große Angst...", sagte ich und meine Stimme zitterte, "Ich möchte nicht, dass du auch stirbst..."  
Dana sah mir direkt in die Augen.  
Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
"Ich habe nicht vor, zu sterben. Nicht wenn das Medikament funktioniert-"  
Ich schloss die Augen.  
Wirklich beruhigend fand ich es nicht. Meine Mutter hatte auch so etwas gesagt.  
"Meine Mom...", begann ich leise.  
"Shhh", sagte Dana, "Ich habe einen exellenten Arzt", sie lächelte meinen Vater an.  
"Und ich weiß, das ich leben werde. Ich habe noch eine Menge vor."  
Sie nahm seine Hand.  
Hank sah weniger zuversichtlich aus, was mich ziemlich beunruhigte.  
"Ich hoffe es wird alles, was mit dir geschehen wird, wert sein", sagte er leise.   
Plötzlich stand er auf und ich ließ ihn durchrutschen.  
Er ging zu Toilette.  
"Warum ist er so unsicher?", flüsterte ich ängstlich und sah ihm nach.  
Dana richtete sich auf und trank einen Schluck.  
"Er hat Angst...Ich habe auch Angst- aber ich weiß, dass ich es schaffen werde. Für June und für ihn."  
"Ich finde es eigentlich schön, das du zu uns ziehst..Naja ich...werde ja meistens gar nicht da sein-aber trotzdem..."  
Sie lächelte.  
"Du weißt, das du auch bleiben kannst- es ist dein Zuhause."  
"Vielleicht irgendwann mal" antwortete ich."Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich sein werde, wieder bei meinen Freunden zu sein..."  
Sie nickte.  
"Wenn alles anders gelaufen wäre...wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich ja auch dort zu Schule gegangen. June wird es sicher gefallen, wenn sie alt genug ist-"  
Ich war überrascht von ihrer Offenheit mir gegenüber.  
Mein Vater hatte mich ja schließlich eindringlich gebeten, nicht mit ihr über dieses Thema zu sprechen.  
Aber heute Abend war sowieso alles anders.

„Du wärst so wie June, oder?"  
Sie lächelte verlegen.  
Ihre Antwort war sehr zögerlich. „Das Verrückte ist...ich weiß es nicht - aber es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, ja."  
Hank war wiedergekommen, ohne das ich ihn bemerkt hatte.  
Er setzte sich neben Dana und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich glaube, wir werden es wohl noch früh genug erfahren.", sagte er und seufzte.  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Wie hatte er das jetzt gemeint?  
Dana schloss die Augen:„Sein nicht so negativ, Henry-"  
Sie streichelte ihm sanft über das Fell auf seinen großen Händen.  
Ihre Finger zitterten, ganz leicht.  
"Es ist in Ordnung...solange du bei mir bist", flüsterte sie.  
Ich starrte die beiden an.   
Was war hier los?  
Ich sah meinen Vater forschend an. Er machte, wie Weezie gesagt hatte, sein „Schlechte-Nachrichten- Gesicht"-Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie langsam


	12. Kochen für Frau Capulet

Mrs Stuart war am Telefon sehr verhalten gewesen, dass wir nicht genau wussten, ob sie wirklich kommen würde.  
Dennoch ließ es sich mein Vater nicht nehmen, höchstselbst für sie zu kochen.  
Nicht weil es Amelias freier Tag war, den sie längst verplant hatte- Nein, es war ihm anscheinend wichtig und er wollte es gut machen.  
Außerdem erfuhr ich, dass er leidenschaftlich gerne kochte.

Ich war verständlicher Weise sehr aufgeregt und angespannt.  
Immerhin stand und fiel mit Mrs Stuarts Urteil über uns, ob ich Elaine je wieder treffen würde.  
Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich die meiste Zeit des Samstags an der Decke klebte.  
Selbst, als ich meinem Vater mit dem Gemüse half.  
So wie sie sich in der Stadt verhalten hatte, konnte ich kaum glauben, dass sie wirklich kommen würde.  
Andererseits wollte ich natürlich das sie kam und sah das wir eigentlich ganz vernünftige Leute waren,die sie keineswegs fürchten musste.  
"Sollte sie wirklich nicht kommen, werden wir zumindest nicht mit dem ganzen Essen alleine dastehen. Dana und June kommen heute Abend noch kurz vorbei...", sagte Hank entspannt.

"Weißt du, wie es Dana heute geht?"   
Ich versuchte, möglichst beiläufig zu klingen.  
Er sah mich nicht an, sondern widmete sich ganz der heißen Pfanne.  
"Es ist viel zu früh um irgendetwas zu sagen, Jeanna - solange keine kurzfristigen, unerwarteten Nebenwirkungen eintreten, wird es noch eine Weile dauern, bis Moira und ich überhaupt entscheiden können, ob das Medikament hilfreich ist", er seufzte. "Aber natürlich hoffen wir alle das Beste.."  
Ich hackte beinah ein bisschen zu grimmig mit Hanks chinesischen Messer die Paprika in winzige Stückchen.  
"Solange sie gesund wird, ist doch alles egal!"

"Wenn sie nur irgendwie gesund wird, ja"  
Er schüttete die Zwiebeln in das Fett,"- wenn nicht...dann tue ich ihr möglicherweise so viel Leid an, mit dieser experimentellen Methode..."  
Er stockte.  
"Dad, du machst es ja nicht, um sie absichtlich zu quälen, sondern um sie zu retten..", sagte ich vorsichtig, "außerdem läuft sie ja nicht blind in diese Behandlung, sondern weiß ganz genau, dass das Medikament experimentell ist. Sie hat doch eine Ahnung, worauf sie sich da einlässt, oder?"  
Er brauchte eine Weile bis er antwortete.  
"Sicher, aber Wissen und Erleben sind zwei paar Schuhe - ich glaube, das waren sogar deine eigenen Worte, Jeannette."  
Ich nickte.  
Wenn nicht ich, wer könnte das besser wissen?  
Würde sie es wirklich aushalten? Wie würde sie damit umgehen?  
Hank wendete die Zwiebeln elegant in der Pfanne.  
"Was mich derzeit am meisten beunruhigt ist, wie ich mit dieser Situation zurechtkomme..."  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
Er zögerte.  
"Die Liebe ist so ein zerbrechliches Konstrukt. Was ist, wenn sich ihre Gefühle für mich auch verändern? Was ist, wenn sich meine Gefühle zu ihr verändern, dadurch-Ich meine, ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, weil ich noch nie in so eine Situation gekommen bin.."  
Er sah mich nicht an.  
Ich seufzte.  
"Da hast du dir ja wirklich die Richtige ausgesucht zum Reden- Ich bin ja nun wirklich keine Expertin in Liebesdingen. Aber soweit ich weiß, kann das doch allen Liebenden geschehen, nicht nur Euch."

"Natürlich", Hank nahm die Pfanne vom Herd, goss die glasigen Zwiebeln über das Fleisch und griff nach de Gewürzen.  
"..Was mir Sorgen macht ist, dass ich so sehr in ihr Leben eingreife. Sollte wirklich so etwas passieren, ist das alles unumkehrbar- Ich habe große Angst, das ich anfange, mir irgendwann Vorwürfe zu machen, ihr Leben zerstört zu haben"  
"Welches Leben denn?", rief ich wütend,"Sie lebt doch nicht ihr Leben, wenn du in ihre Augen schaust, sollte dir klar sein, dass sie leidet. Davon ab, das sie sterben wird, wie all die anderen Überlebenden-"

Ich musste an meine Mutter denken. Natürlich war die Situation vollkommen anders. Aber hätten Mike und ich die Chance gehabt, sie mit einer Medizin wie dieser zu retten, wir hätten keine Sekunde gezögert.  
"Willst du sie dann lieber sterben lassen?", fragte ich verzweifelt,"Du hast mir doch erzählt, wie wertvoll das Leben ist- egal was man ist. Gilt das gleiche für Dana etwa nicht, nur weil du Angst hast, sie auf eine oder andere Art zu verlieren?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte verzweifelt.  
"Du hast recht Jeanna - mit dir Tennis zu spielen wird übrigens immer anstrengender"  
"Ich hatte ja auch einen guten Trainer", antwortete ich nicht ganz ohne Stolz.

"Wir wollen hoffen das das Fleisch gar ist, bevor die Capulet hier auftaucht", sagte mein Vater und schloss den Ofen.  
Ich zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Bitte wie hast du die Stuart gerade genannt?"  
"Capulet...", antwortete Hank beinahe zu gleichmütig und beiläufig und spülte die Pfanne aus.  
"Ich bin nicht Elaines Romeo, Dad- du denkst doch nicht etwa wir..."  
Das Blut stieg mir in die Ohren.  
"Ich denke, das ihr Teenager seid, da ist ist alles möglich-", er lachte.  
"Nein um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich diese Idee noch gar nicht gehabt- dennoch kommt mir das alles sehr passend vor-"  
Ich hüpfte von der Decke und setzte mich auf die Arbeitsplatte, direkt vor ihn und verschränkte die Arme.

"In wie fern denn passend?"  
Er klatschte in die Hände und sah sich um, ob er etwas vergessen hatte.  
"Nachspeise! Gibst du mir bitte die Sahne aus dem Kühlschrank?"  
Etwas unwillig hüpfte ich von der Arbeitsplatte und öffnete den Kühlschrank.  
Die Sahne stand im mittleren Fach.  
Ich nahm sie heraus und warf ihm den Becher zu.  
Er fing sie mit einer Hand und öffnete den Deckel.  
"Ist der Tisch eigentlich schon gedeckt?", fragte er, während er die Sahne in die Rührschüssel schüttete.  
Ich nahm mir einen der Küchenstühle und setzte mich verkehrt herum darauf.  
"Da draußen ist alles fertig. Es sieht aus wie bei „das perfekte Dinner"- Du bist mir eine Antwort schuldig!"  
Er schaltete das Rührgerät an und schlug in aller Seelenruhe die Sahne.  
"Sahne zu schlagen, erfordert sehr viel Feingefühl", sagte er vollkommen ernst, als hätte er mich überhört.  
"Deswegen kaufen normale Menschen Sahne in Sprühflaschen, wenn sie sie zu Dekorationszwecken nutzen wollen-"  
"Habe ich gesagt, das ich normal bin?", er grinste.  
"Henry Philip McCoy, du sagst nie so etwas zufällig!"  
Er füllte seine geschlagene Sahne in den Beutel und begann die Mousse zu dekorieren.  
"Tja der Grund, warum ich denke, dass sie sich vielleicht doch nicht auf unsere Einladung einlässt ist, dass zwischen Mrs Stuart und mir schon lange eine gewisse Animosität besteht."

Ich sprang entsetzt auf.  
"Du kennst sie und erzählst es mir erst jetzt?"  
"Nun, mir wurde erst richtig bewusst, dass Elaines Mutter ausgerechnet Brittany Stuart ist, als ich mit ihr telefonierte. Mir war bis zu diesem Moment nicht klar, das ihr Garten ausgerechnet an unseren grenzt. Ein bisschen absurd ist das schon-"  
"Und wer ist nun diese Gewitterziege?", fragte ich.  
"Sie ist so etwas wie die hiesige Staranwältin -bekannt für ihre recht unzweideutige Meinung über Mutanten.  
Sie ist sehr engagiert in einem Verein, der sich um die menschlichen Rechte sorgt. Sagen wir es so:Als Senator Kelly das Mutantenregistrierungs-Gesetz auf den Weg brachte hatte er natürlich einen Stab von Beratern Leute, die hinter ihm standen. Das ist immer so. Brittany war eine von diesen Leuten. Wenn man den hartnäckigen Gerüchten glauben schenken darf, war ihre Beziehung wohl außerdem nicht nur rein geschäftlich."  
Hank lächelte in sich hinein.  
"Natürlich, bevor er seine Meinung so grundlegend geändert hat.."  
"Ja, hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was mit ihm los war..?"  
Mein Vater war offensichtlich sehr amüsiert, bei dem Gedanken an den ehemaligen Senator.  
"Er war nicht mehr er selbst, sozusagen. Senator Kelly war schon eine ganze Weile tot, weißt du-"  
"Aber..wer würde denn--"  
Ich überlegte einen Moment, dann sah ich meinen Vater erstaunt an.  
"_Mystique_?", fragte ich atemlos  
Mein Vater nickte beinah gleichmütig und sah in den Ofen.  
Ich atmete ziemlich heftig aus und setzte mich auf den Fußboden.

"Wow, noch mal zum Mitschreiben – Raven Darkhölme hat wirklich 'IchwillalleMutanteninKetten-Kelly' gespielt- und du hast davon gewusst?"  
"Ja- und? Ich muss zugeben, nicht die ganze Zeit-Ororo hats mir erzählt."  
"Und du hast _nichts_ gesagt?"  
"Warum hätte ich sollen? Ich hatte mit der ganzen Sache zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja gar nichts zu tun. Außerdem hat sie doch einen vorzüglichen Kelly gegeben..."Er drehte sich zu mir und grinste, beinahe ein wenig schadenfroh. So eine Seite an ihm kannte ich ja noch gar nicht! Ich konnte meinen Ohren kaum trauen.  
"Ich schnalls grad nicht, sorry- Offiziell schickst du Leute hinter ihr her, um sie zu suchen und..."

"Mein liebes Kind", unterbrach mich Hank fast scharf, "Ich schicke niemanden los, um irgendjemanden-zu jagen. Das machen schon ganz andere. Und Mystique vertritt zuweilen eine Meinung, die mir zu aggressiv ist. In Der Wahl ihrer Mittel ist sie mehr als einmal, deutlich übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. Sie hat unserer Sache eher geschadet als genützt. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich sie blind hasse oder verachte. Die Sache mit Kelly hat mir durchaus gefallen."

"Kay, klingt da jetzt Bewunderung für die meistgesuchte Frau Amerikas durch oder täusche ich mich?", fragte ich verwundert.  
"Naja, wenn ich die Wahl hätte, mit ihr heute zu essen oder mit der Stuart. Meine Wahl würde eindeutig auf Raven fallen."  
"Ist die Stuart wirklich so schlimm?", fragte ich.  
"Wenn man davon absieht, das wir vermutlich ihr schlimmster Albtraum sind, eigentlich nicht. Was mich so frustriert ist, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht dumm ist. Nur leider nutzt sie ihr schlaues blondes Köpfchen nicht. Weißt du, sie hat beinah die selben Interessen wie ich. Liebt das Theater und gutes Essen, ist kulturell sehr engagiert...Würden ihr die Bretter vor ihrem Kopf nicht die Welt bedeuten-wer weiß, vielleicht wären wir sogar befreundet."  
"Aber du würdest dennoch lieber mit Raven essen?" lachte ich.  
"Ich bitte dich, Mystique ist deutlich attraktiver. Das würde ich übrigens liebend gern, irgendwann mal tun. Vielleicht kommt es ja mal dazu" Er wackelte geheimnisvoll mit den Augenbrauen.  
"Ach", sagte ich mit gespieltem Entsetzen,"du bist erkannt. Hinter deiner ganzen Intellektualität steckt also doch nur ein schnöder Mann, den nur das eine interessiert! Du Chauvi!"  
Plötzlich wurde Hank ziemlich ernst.  
"Wäre ich ein Chauvinist- im eigentlichen Sinne des Wortes, würde ich mich mit Mrs Stuart gewiss nicht an den selben Tisch setzen wollen. Vermutlich mit keinem Menschen. Vielleicht nicht mal mit Dana. Ich bin ja nicht Erik Lehnsherr"  
Er zog die Schürze aus und legte sie über den Küchenstuhl.  
"Und wirklich. Ich bin keinesfalls jemand, der an Misogynie leidet- im Gegenteil. Wir sollten uns so langsam umziehen gehen."

Als ich nach oben in mein Zimmer hoppelte, war ich ziemlich unsicher.  
Den ganzen Tag hatte ich überlegt, was ich anziehen sollte. Zu einer wirklichen Lösung war ich nicht gekommen.  
Noch einmal öffnete ich den Schrank und besah mir alle Kleidungsstücke darin.  
Alles war sauber und zweckmässig. An meine Situation und die Schule angepasst. Aber ich hatte- wenn man mal von Joes Sommerkleid absah, dass doch ein wenig overdressed gewirkt hätte - eigentlich nichts wirklich Seriöses.  
Jedenfalls nichts, was eine Frau wie Mrs. Stuart überzeugt hätte.  
Wenn es tatsächlich wahr war, dass sie eine bekannte Rassistin war, gab es möglicherweise nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was sie überzeugen würde.  
Ich starrte unsicher mein Korsett an und ließ das steife Leder durch meine Hände gleiten.  
So wie ich meinen Vater kannte - Und er hatte ja auch gesagt, dass er einen Anzug anziehen würde-würde er sein Korsett gewiss tragen.  
Andererseits sollte Mrs Stuart eigentlich bereits bemerkt haben, dass ich eher quadruped war, immerhin hatte sie mich ja auch in der Stadt gesehen.  
Ich zog es schließlich doch an.  
Nicht um Mrs. Stuarts Willen, eher um mir selbst nicht zuzumuten vor dieser Frau zu knöcheln.  
Mein Vater hatte schon recht, es machte einen gewaltigen Unterschied, ob man aufrecht vor jemanden stand oder nicht.  
Besonders fürs eigene Selbstbewußtsein.  
Mir fiel ein, dass Dana mir ja am Mittwoch einen alten beigen Hosenanzug geschenkt hatte, den sie kurz nach Junes Geburt getragen hatte, der aber nun wirklich zu groß war. Ich probierte ihn an und er passte tatsächlich.  
Vor allem sah dieser Hosenanzug sehr erwachsen aus und man konnte nicht sehen, wenn ich das Korsett trug.  
Mit einem leichten Frösteln zog ich die Ballerinas, die ich beim Empfang des Präsidenten angehabt hatte, an. Schuhe, besonders diese, obwohl sie wirklich im Vergleich zu allen anderen, die ich damals anprobiert hatte, die Wahl des kleineren Übels gewesen waren, erschienen mir wie Folterinstrumente.  
Die einzigen Schuhe die ich halbwegs gern anzog, waren meine Sandalen, aber die könnte ich unmöglich jetzt anziehen. Es war ja auch kein Wunder-meine Füße waren nicht für Schuhe gemacht.

Hank musste zugeben, dass der Hosenanzug mir ausgezeichnet passte.  
"Wie war das?Nie wieder Korsett...", fragte er, als ich endlich die Treppen herunter kam.  
"Was macht das tote Tier?", antwortete ich, um mich nicht erklären zu müssen und mein Vater hob seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe.  
"Gut das du mich daran erinnerst"  
Schon war er in der Küche verschwunden.  
Ich sah mich im Wohnzimmer um.  
Eigentlich hätten wir jetzt auch gleich noch eines dieser Hochglanz-Magazine einladen können.   
Das Wohnzimmer war einfach perfekt. Sogar einer Frau wie der Stuart müsste zugeben, dass wir eben keine wilden Höhlenbewohner waren, sondern kultivierte Leute.  
Es läutete.  
Hank kam aus der Küche und sah mich ernst an.  
Dann öffnete er.  
Ich folgte in einem leichten Abstand und stellte mich in den Flur.  
Brittany Stuart sah genauso aus, wie ich sie kennen gelernt hatte.  
Perfekt gestylte, hochgesteckte blonde Haare, ein hübsches dunkles Designer-Kostüm und teure Prada-Schuhe.  
Mit versteinertem Gesichtausdruck stand sie vor der Tür.

"Mrs. Stuart!", sagte mein Vater mit professioneller Freundlichkeit, die ich schon am Tag bewundert hatte, als wir uns kennen gelernt hatten. "Ich bin sehr froh, das sie Zeit gefunden haben, vorbei zu schauen"  
Sie gab ihm nicht die Hand,  
"Nicht allzuviel fürchte ich", sagte sie reserviert, beinahe etwas schroff, "worum geht es denn?"  
Mein Vater machte eine einladene Geste und zögernd folgte sie ihm in den Flur.  
"Meine Tochter Jeannette kennen Sie ja bereits, oder?", fragte mein Vater.  
Sie nickte und musterte mich abschätzend.  
"In der Tat"  
Ich versuchte höflich und mit geschlossenem Mund zu lächeln.  
"Ich hatte nicht vor, zum Essen zu bleiben", sagte sie, als sie den gedeckten Esstisch erblickte.  
"Oh, wir hatten aber doch darüber gesprochen- und es ist alles vorbereitet. Geben Sie mir nur eine Minute."  
"Ich habe heute noch einen Termin", erklärte die Stuart und sah demonstrativ auf ihre teure Armbanduhr."daher habe ich wirklich keine Zeit für sowas!"  
Mein Vater nickte.  
"Gut, möchten Sie vielleicht etwas trinken?"  
Wiederum schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Ich möchte nur wissen, warum Sie ausgerechnet mich sprechen wollten, McCoy."  
Er bat sie zur schwarzen Ledercouch herüber und und sie setzte sich.  
Mein Vater und ich setzten uns ebenfalls- er in den Sessel ich auf das verbleibende Zweier-Sofa und bemühte mich um Haltung.  
Das Korsett hielt mich aber sowieso schon davon ab, irgendwelche außergewöhnlichen Bewegungen zu machen.  
"Diese Einladung habe ich dir zu verdanken, nicht war?" sagte Mrs. Stuart und sah mich abschätzend an.  
Ich nickte beinahe unmerklich.  
"Es gibt ja offensichtliche Gründe, warum unsere Töchter nicht miteinander befreundet sein sollten", sagte sie kühl zu meinem Vater, "Daran wird auch gewiss kein Gespräch etwas ändern..."  
"Unsere Kinder haben beschlossen, befreundet zu sein, Mrs Stuart. Unsere politischen Differenzen, sollten wir Ausnahmsweise außen vor lassen und uns auf ihre Wünsche und Bedürfnisse konzentrieren..."  
"Das ich nicht lache", sagte Brittany Stuart ernst,"meine Tochter ist nicht mit Ihrer befreundet, noch _wünscht_ sie das. Sie ist ein Teenager, da möchte man sich ausprobieren und zuweilen seine Eltern provozieren. Nur aus diesem Grund hat sie sich mit ihrem Kind getroffen."

"Mit Verlaub, Mrs. Stuart, ich habe gesehen, wie Elaine meine Tochter abgeholt hat und es sah nicht danach aus, als wollte sie nur ihre Mutter damit provozieren. Die beiden mögen sich ganz offensichtlich."  
"Das ist ist Ihr Eindruck", sagte Mrs Stuart und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf mich.  
"Ich kenne meine Tochter besser als Sie und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das es mehr ist, als der Reiz den Menschen empfinden, wenn sie in den Circus- oder ihrem Fall- in den Zoo gehen."  
Mein Magen zog sich zusammen.  
Warum sagte diese Frau solche Dinge?  
"Ist es für Sie denn wirklich so undenkbar, das Elaine Jeannette gern hat, um ihrer selbst willen?", fragte mein Vater. Die Stuart blockte ab.  
"Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es für Ihre Tochter schwer ist, Freunde zu finden, aber sie kann unter keinen Umständen mit Elaine befreundet sein. Sie kennen doch gewiss Familien, die Kinder haben, die weit besser zu Ihrer Tochter passen..."  
Mein Vater schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Kinder haben ihren eigenen Kopf, ihre eigenen Vorstellungen. Jeannette hat Freunde und ist gewiss nicht darauf angewiesen, aber sie mag ihre Tochter und offensichtlich mag Ihre Tochter sie. Was ist daran so verkehrt? Wenn zwei Menschen sich mögen, kann es doch nicht verkehrt sein. Und ich glaube, es sollte Ihnen aufgefallen sein, das meine Tochter gewiss kein schlechter Umgang für Elaine ist. Sie ist freundliches, gebildetes junges Mädchen."  
"Wenn zwei Menschen sich mögen mag das durchaus stimmen.", antwortete die Frau kühl, "aber es nur zu offensichtlich, dass ihre Tochter alles ist, nur das nicht. Sie mögen gebildet sein, Mr. McCoy und einen Posten bei der Regierung haben, aber es nur zu augenscheinlich, dass Sie eine verantwortungslose Kreatur sind."  
Mein Vater sah ziemlich überrascht aus.  
"Wie kommen Sie bitte zu dieser Meinung?"  
"Als ich das erste Mal von Ihrem Schicksal hörte, habe ich tiefes Mitleid mit Ihnen empfunden, McCoy. Dieser Unfall und all das was er aus Ihnen gemacht hat...", sie sah ihn direkt an, "ich dachte jedoch, Sie hätten ihren Verstand behalten. Leider scheint dem nicht so zu sein. Als ich hörte, dass sie ein solches Kind in diese Welt gesetzt haben, war ich zutiefst schockiert."

"Wie bitte?", fragte mein Vater einiger massen irritiert.

Mr. Stuart sprang auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche.  
"Sie sind ein Mann und das Ihr derzeitiger Zustand gewisse 'Triebe' mit sich bringt, kann ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen. Aber ein derartig mißgestaltetes Kind in diese Welt zu setzen, spricht nicht von sehr viel Verantwortung- und da wundern sie sich über meine Reaktion?"  
Mich hielt nun gar nichts auf der Couch.  
"Verdammt, für wen halten sie sich Mrs Stuart, so über meinen Vater zu urteilen? Sie haben ja keine Ahnung..."  
"...ich denke, Mrs Stuart möchte nun gehen", unterbrach er mich mit ruhiger Stimme und sah mich an, "Beleidigungen sind die Argumente jener Leute, die über keine wirklichen Argumente verfügen, Jeanna"  
"Genau das werde ich tun, es ist sinnlos ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden", sagte sie und ging gen Tür.

In diesem Moment schloss Dana die Haustür auf und June hüpfte an ihr vorbei, direkt in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Mrs Stuart starrte June entgeistert an.  
June sah sie nur abschätzend an und sagte:"Ich finde es ziemlich unhöflich, dass du mich so anstarrst!"  
Die Stuart atmete hörbar aus, warf noch einen Blick zurück auf uns und ging an Dana vorbei, nicht ohne ihr einen bitterbösen, absolut verständnislosen Blick zu zuwerfen.  
"Sogar zwei. Unglaublich..."

Dana kam mit einem Karton auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Sag mal, habe ich schon Halluzinationen oder war das grad' Brittany Stuart?", fragte sie meinen Vater.  
Er nickte.  
Ich verschränkte frustriert die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf den Perser.  
"Sie ist Elaines Mom..."  
Dana verzog das Gesicht.  
"OUTCH"  
Mein Vater legte mir kurz den Arm um die Schulter.  
"Zumindest haben wir es versucht"

Dann ging er zu Dana und nahm ihr den Karton ab, während er sie flüchtig auf den Mund küsste.  
"Ja liebe Dana, mit solchen Leuten wirst du auch noch deine helle Freude haben."  
"Das habe ich jetzt auch schon, glaub mir. Mein Wagen ist übrigens fertig", antwortete sie und schnüffelte.  
"Es riecht nach Essen..Ich könnte ein ganzes Pferd verspeisen!"  
"Pferd kann ich dir leider nicht bieten, nur ein ausgezeichnetes Rindfleisch, was vermutlich mittlerweile ein wenig kalt sein wird-"

Ich ging nach oben und zog mir das Korsett aus.  
Diese Frau war wirklich so unglaublich dumm. Ich hängte mich an mein Gerüst und sah nach draußen.  
Die Nachmittagssonne schien so schadenfroh vom Himmel als sei nichts geschehen.  
Elaine würde ich wohl nach diesem Gespräch niemals wiedersehen.  
Wie konnte diese Frau nur so entsetzlich dumm und gemein sein?  
Es tat weh, dass die Leute so über meinen Vater und mich dachten. Es war genauso dumm und voreilig wie meine Meinung über Dana, das wusste ich aber nun.  
Ich würde mich in Zukunft gewiss hüten, vorschnell eine Meinung über irgendjemanden zu fällen.

Meine Zimmertür öffnete sich und mein Vater kam herein.  
Ruhig schwang er sich zu mir herauf.  
"Du darfst dir auf keinen Fall zu Herzen nehmen, was diese Person gesagt hat, Jeannie." sagte er, nach dem er mir 'richtig' in die Augen sehen konnte.  
"Wobei ich mich frage..", begann ich vorsichtig,"Denkst du, Elaine hatte wirklich nur Interesse an mir, um ihrer Mutter eins aus zuwischen?"  
"Du kennst sie besser als ich, Jeanna-klar kann so etwas eine Rolle spielen, vielleicht ist es _ein_ Grund, aber ich denke, sie hat gemerkt, dass du einfach ein prima Mädchen bist."  
"Bin ich das?", fragte ich zweifelnd.  
"Oh ja, da bin ich mir sicher!- Kommst mit herunter, zum Essen?"  
Dabei hüpfte er vom Gerüst.  
Ich kam auch runter und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.  
Lustlos stocherte ich in meinem Essen.  
Obwohl mein Vater wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet gekocht hatte, war mein Hunger eher begrenzt.  
All unsere Bemühungen, alles war umsonst gewesen.  
Ich fühlte mich einfach nur hilflos der Situation gegenüber.  
"Was denkst du Dad, wenn dein Unfall nie geschehen wäre- Wenn wir halt nur ein kleines bisschen anders aussehen würden, wäre die Stuart zum Essen geblieben? Hätte sie anders reagiert?"  
Mein Vater seufzte und überlegte einen Augenblick.  
"Das wären eine ganze Menge Unbekannte, Jeanna. Ich weiss es nicht. Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass Mrs. Stuart einfach andere Gründe gefunden hätte. Sie hasst ja nicht nur uns, sondern alle Mutanten. Insofern vermute ich, das sie dennoch nicht mit uns gegessen hätte. Es ist nicht gut, über solche Dinge auf diese Art nachzudenken."  
„Wir hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance oder? Sie ist hier hereingekommen und wusste, dass sie keinen Inch von ihrer Meinung abrücken würde..."  
Hank nickte.  
„Aber ein Versuch war es auf alle Fälle wert. Es ist egal, wer du bist Jeanna, es wird immer Leute geben, die dich nicht leiden können. Niemand kann es allen recht machen"  
„Hank das Essen ist köstlich!", sagte Dana und nahm sich die dritte Portion.  
Das war ziemlich verwunderlich.  
Ich hatte Dana noch niemals zuvor soviel essen sehen. Erstaunt sah ich sie an.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist..", sagte sie entschuldigend und lachte verlegen.  
„Das war zu erwarten, mein Schatz. Dein Körper braucht jeden Funken Energie, den er bekommen kann.", erklärte Hank ruhig.  
„Aber es endet nicht damit, dass ich 300 ibs, oderso, wiege?"  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du musst nur darauf achten, das du wirklich genau das isst, worauf du gerade Lust hast. Tu'

einfach so, als wärst du schwanger. Vitamine und Obst sind besonders wichtig."  
„Sag mal", sagte er schließlich und wendete sich an mich, "- würdest du Dana und June nicht gern auf die Parade am Montag begleiten?"  
Montag, war ja der 4 Juli.  
„Ich muss nämlich leider auf einen wichtigen Empfang und ich möchte nicht, dass Dana alleine geht."  
„Hank", riefen Dana und ich beinahe gleichzeitig.  
„Ich brauche doch niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst", Dana verzog ihr Gesicht."Das heisst nicht, dass du nicht mitkommen sollst, Jeanna - aber als Freundin und nicht als mein Bodyguard"  
„Wenn es sein muss- ich kann mir ja was rotgestreiftes anziehen...und weiße Sternchen ins Gesicht kleben!", antwortete ich leicht zynisch, "Wie war das eigentlich, mit deinem Versprechen, mir alles in Washington zu zeigen, Dad? Ich habe noch nichts von der Stadt gesehen und in einer Woche bin ich schon in Jersey..."  
Hank nickte, beinahe ein wenig kleinlaut.  
„Du hast natürlich recht."  
„Wir werden es morgen nachholen, einverstanden?"


	13. Das Haus von allen Amerikanern

Dieses Kapitel ist für Dave Cockrum, dem Vater von Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner und Storm und Colossus. Es ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen ihn ausgerechnet zum Präsidenten zu machen, das hat Chris C. "Der" Author der Xmen( eigentlich wurden sie ja von Kirby und Lee erfunden, aber er ist der beste!) schon im X3 Buch für mich erledigt.

Mein Vater hielt sein Versprechen. Am frühen Sonntag Morgen machten wir uns aucf den Weg, die Hauptstadt zu entdecken.

"Wohin fahren wir als erstes?", fragte ich aufgeregt als wir ins Auto stiegen.  
"Ich dachte, wir machen als erstes einen kleinen Ausflug zum  
Weißen Haus-"  
"Ach tatsächlich?", fragte ich fast enttäuscht, denn ich wollte auf alle Fälle das National Archiv ansehen und mein kurzer Besuch des Präsidentenparks vor einer Woche, hatte mir eigentlich gereicht.  
Es gab soviel anderes zu entdecken.  
Das Captiol, das Alte Postgebäude oder die ganzen Monumente...Georgetown... Und mein Vater wollte ausgerechnet wieder zu dem einzigen Gebäude fahren, was ich schon kannte.

"Meine Liebe Jeanna, heute ist Sonntag. So spannend ist es auch nicht, ausgerechnet das Capitol anzuschauen. Wenn du hinein willst und mal sehen willst, was da drin geschieht, sollten wir Wochentags fahren. Vielleicht holst du mich einfach mal ab - Außerdem heißt es ja nicht, dass wir nur ins Weisse Haus gehen", er lächelte,"Ich verspreche dir - wir fahren noch ins Archiv, OK?"  
Das war in Ordnung.  
Es war ja auch nicht ganz verkehrt, sollten mich die anderen- insbesondere Kitty- fragen, wie mir das Weisse Haus gefallen hätte, denn ich hatte vom weissen Haus selbst, fast nichts gesehen.  
Wir parkten den Wagen vor dem Ministerium für Mutantenangelegenheiten und gingen zu Fuß herüber zu dem wichtigsten Gebäude der Stadt.

"Es ist wirklich ein tolles Haus", sagte ich anerkennend, als wir uns dem Wohnsitz der Präsidenten näherten.  
Es sah wirklich beeindruckend aus, von unserem Blickwinkel.  
"Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass die ersten Präsidenten, die dort eingezogen sind, genauso dachten wie du. Als Präsident John Adams hier mit seiner Familie einzog, war das Haus noch gar nicht richtig fertig. Es muss ziemlich ungemütlich gewesen sein. Zumindest in den ersten Monaten, denn er zog im November hier ein. Präsident Jackson, der ja erst 30 Jahre später hier gewohnt hat, meinte noch, die Hölle selbst, könnte diesen Platz nicht wärmen..."  
"Mittlerweile wird ja wohl irgendein Präsident eine Zentralheizung oder so etwas eingebaut haben...", antwortete ich grinsend.  
"Ja, davon gehe ich aus", lachte mein Vater belustigt. "Die erste Heizung gab es ja auch schon zu Madisons Zeiten. Leider haben ja die bösen, bösen Briten während des Krieges das Haus einfach kaputt geschossen... so heftig, dass man schon mal überlegte, den Wohnsitz des Präsidenten zu verlegen"  
Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Denk nur, in in irgendeiner alternativen Realität ist vielleicht Cincinnati Haupstadt"  
"Das ist eine ziemlich eigenartige Vorstellung", gab ich zu. Mir vorzustellen, die Hauptstadt würde irgendwo in Ohio liegen, war ziemlich eigenartig.  
"Wie man aber sieht, steht das Weisse Haus wieder. In den letzten 200 Jahren ist unglaublich viel an dem alten Kasten verändert und erneuert worden. Wusstest Du, dass bis zum alten Teddy Roosevelt, das Gebäude nur im Volksmund das 'Weisse Haus' hieß? Es war ja schon immer weiß gestrichen.."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es war eine seiner ersten Amtshandlungen, es offiziell so nennen zu lassen...- offiziell nennen-"  
Plötzlich stockte mein Vater.  
"Da fällt mir gerade etwas ein...", er befühlte seine Taschen.  
"Hast du etwas vergessen?", fragte ich verwundert.  
"Nicht direkt. Deine ganzen Papiere sind ja eh bei diesem kleinen Kampf im Cafe verloren gegangen und...das Problem mit deinen alten Karten war ja auch...duweisstschonwas-"  
Ich nickte. Auf allen offiziellen Papieren war mein Foto noch das Alte gewesen.  
Das war schon ein wenig irritierend.  
"Da es...ja keine richtig einheitliches Dokument gibt, wie in anderen Ländern- Und dein Ausweis vom Xavierinstitut natürlich jetzt auch fort ist- habe ich mir erlaubt, dir einen Reisepass ausstellen zu lassen...", er sah ein bisschen unsicher aus, "Derzeit hattest du zwar nicht vor, zu verreisen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht fliegen wir ja alle mal nach Schottland?" er lächelte und zauberte einen Ausweis aus der Tasche.  
Ein bisschen unangenehm war es schon, mein neues Foto in einem offiziellen Dokument zu sehen. Dann fiel mein Blick auf die Daten und meinen Namen.  
"Tilby- McCoy?", fragte ich erstaunt. Da standen wirklich beide Namen.  
Er nickte.  
"Wenn du es ganz gruselig findest, kann ich es ändern lassen...", antwortete er ein wenig verlegen, "Aber ich dachte...naja es kann vielleicht ganz hilfreich sein, falls du wirklich mal in eine unangenehme Situation geraten solltest"  
Ich knuffte ihn.  
"Ich will den Namen nicht, weil ich davon irgendwelche Vorteile habe..."  
Er sah mich traurig an.  
"Du möchtest, das ich es wieder ändern lasse?", fragte Hank vorsichtig.  
"Nein...", sagte ich beinahe wütend, "Ich find es schön, wenn du auch ganz offiziell mein Vater bist-aber weil ich dich lieb habe...nicht weil ich mit deinem Namen angeben kann."  
Er nahm mich in den Arm. "Also ist es in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, verdammt, es ist cool!" Ich hätte heulen können.  
Irgendwie war es ein ziemlich schönes Gefühl auch offiziell, nach Außen hin seine Tochter zu sein.  
Ich steckte den Pass sorgfältig ein.

Es war ja noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, aber im Besucherzentrum wurden wir anscheinend schon erwartet.  
"Ich habe gehört, dass Sie sich uns heute anschließen wollen, Secretary McCoy..", lachte eine Führerin meinen Vater an.  
Hank nickte. "Wenn es für Sie in Ordnung geht, Lily..."  
Lily Smith wurde ein wenig rot.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ausgerechnet Ihnen etwas neues erzählen kann.."  
"Vielleicht nicht mir, aber meine Tochter Jeanna kennt da Haus noch gar nicht."   
"Oh...dann wird es aber Zeit!", sagte sie freundlich,"Es ist ein tolles Haus, Miss McCoy "  
Ich wollte es gerade richtig stellen, als mir aufging das ich ja jetzt wirklich Miss McCoy war...Es war ein seltsames warmes Prickeln unter meinem Fell, aber keinesfalls ein schlechtes Gefühl..

Natürlich war es ein ganz besonderes Erlebnis mit meinem Vater durch die Räume des Weissen Hauses zu wandern.  
Lily Smith führte ihre Gruppe professionell durch die Räume und erzählte Anekdoten aus der Geschichte des Hauses.  
"Eigentlich müsste ja der Blaue Raum Ihr Lieblingszimmer sein, Secretary", sagte sie zwinkernd, als wir in dem ovalen beigefarbenen Raum mit schweren blauen und goldgelben Vorhängen standen.  
"Er war aber nicht immer der der blaue Raum-soweit ich mich erinnere, hat erst Martin van Buren angefangen, aus diesem Salon den 'blauen Raum' zu machen", antwortete mein Vater und strich gedankenverloren mit der Hand über den Vorhang..  
"In der Tat", antwortete Lily.  
"Ich glaube, dir persönlich hätte auch Mrs. Madisons Interpretation dieses Raumes in rotem Samt gefallen. Es war übrigens ihr Zeichenraum", sagte Hank- "Sie ließ den Raum mit Hilfe von dem Architekten Benjamin Latrobe neu gestalten..."  
"Sollte ich mich doch dazu entschließen Präsidentin zu werden, wäre das gewiss ein schöner Raum um zu malen, aber er ist ja jetzt eher ein Raum um Gäste zu empfangen...", antwortete ich.

"Wusstest du das Präsident Cockrum ein hervoragender Zeichner ist?"  
Ich nickte. Ja, das wusste sogar ich und ich konnte mich Hanks Meinung nur teilen. Dave Cockrums Zeichnungen waren wunderschön. Mir gefielen auch die seiner Frau, Paty außerordentlich gut.  
Wie schade, dass ich ihn nicht danach gefragt hatte. Wie schade, dass ich überhaupt nichts gefragt hatte.  
Ich hätte mich jetzt dafür wirklich Ohrfeigen können.

"Eigentlich lustig, Eisenhowers Enkelin wurde in diesem Raum getauft..."riss mich mein Vater aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich musste grinsen.  
"Klar, Mary Jean" , antwortete ich und betrachtete das Portrait von James Madison.

Besonders beindruckt war ich auch vom sogenannten China Raum und dem wunderschönen Porzellan.  
"Caroline Harrison war übrigens die jenige, die damit angefangen hat, dieses Porzellan zu sammeln. Sie war ja schon immer eine Frau mit großem Interesse für Kunst. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hätte sie gerne einen Museumsflügel mit Kunstwerken, die für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich sein sollten, errichtet. Leider sah der Kongress nicht die Notwendigkeit eines solchen Flügels. Denk nur, die Harrisons waren die ersten Bewohner mit elektrischem Licht...Aber ein wenig unheimlich war es ihnen damals schon -"

Ich stand in dem Raum und hatte plötzlich ein Bild von Mrs, Harrison in meinem Kopf.  
In den fünfzigern, geistreich, vielseitig begabt und charmant. Eine wundervolle Gastgeberin, eine gläubige Presbytanerin und dennoch keine altbackene Frau, sondern eine mit durchaus modernen Ideen. Sie unterstützte nicht nur karitave Projekte, sondern half den Fond aufzustocken, der John Hopkins Medical School unterstützte- Unter der Prämisse, dass sie auch Frauen aufnehmen sollten.  
Eine tolle Frau, gebildet und stark. Tja Präsidentengattinnen waren meist auch nicht zu unterschätzen. Wer weiß, wie viel der Politik, die hier in Washington seit ewig langer Zeit gemacht wurde, eigentlich von den Frauen der berühmten Männer stammte?

Als die Führung zu Ende war, machte mein Vater eine Kopfbewegung das ich ihm folgen sollte. Verwundert knöchelte ich hinter ihm her.  
Ehe ich mich versah, war ich plötzlich in einem Raum, den ich bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.  
Ich begriff, das ich im Oval Office stand.

Präsident Cockrum sah auf und lächelte.  
"Hank, was für eine Überraschung..."  
Er stand auf und gab meinem Vater die Hand.  
"Jeannette, nicht war?" sagte er freundlich und begrüßte mich ebenfalls.  
"Hat dir die Führung gefallen?"  
Ich nickte schüchtern  
"Ja, Sie haben hier ein wunderschönes Haus..."  
"Danke es ist aber eigentlich nicht mein Haus, ich wohne nur zufällig eine Weile darin. Es gehört eigentlich allen Amerikanern...", antwortete er.  
"Sie...ich wäre gern wie Sie..." stotterte ich heraus.  
Der Präsident sah ein wenig irritiert aus.  
"Wie ich...?"  
"Ich bin ein großer Fan von Ihrer Arbeit und alles...Sie sind ein so großes Vorbild für mich und..."  
"Liebes Kind, es macht mich verlegen, wenn du soetwas sagst... ich bin ich ein ganz normaler Mensch."  
Ich nickte und merkte, wie mir das Blut in die Ohren stieg.  
Warum war ich nur so ein Vollidiot? Verlegen nickte ich.  
Tatsächlich schaffte ich es, noch ein paar Fragen zu stellen, die der Präsident bereitwillig und sehr geduldig beantwortete.  
Er war wirklich ein ganz normaler Mann. Ein sehr netter noch dazu.  
Ich verstand plötzlich, warum mein Vater gern mit ihm zusammen war und so viel von ihm hielt.  
Schließlich gingen wir, denn der Präsident war ein beschäftigter Mann. Er hinterließ in mir einen tiefen Eindruck.

"Nun, Lust auf das Nationalarchiv?",fragte Hank als wir das Haus verließen   
"Sicher", sagte ich.

Wir gingen an diesem denkwürdigen Sonntag also noch ins Nationalarchiv und ließen den Tag am Spiegelpool mit Blick auf den Obelisken ausklingen.  
Obwohl alles unglaublich spannend gewesen war, merkte ich, wie ermüdend es sein konnte, sich schöne, interessante Dinge anzusehen.  
Kurz nach dem wir zu Hause waren, lag ich schon im Bett und schlief.Ich erwachte allerdings schon knapp drei Stunden später, weil etwas gegen mein Fenster schlug.  
Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es sei nur ein Zufall. Doch als ein zweites und ein drittes Mal etwas gegen die Scheibe donnerte stand ich auf und öffnete verschlafen das Fenster.  
Binnen Sekunden wurde ich wach.  
Es war Elaine, die im Jogginganzug auf dem Rasen stand und den Finger auf den Mund legte.  
Mit einem gezielten Sprung aus dem Fenster war ich bei ihr.  
Etwas erschrocken wich sie zurück, denn sie hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, das ich wirklich springen würde.  
Ich landete aber erwartungsgemäß und sanft auf den Rasen.  
"Elaine was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte deine Mutter hätte dir verboten..."  
"...was meine Mom nicht weiß-" , sie zwinkerte und umarmte mich glücklich.  
"Und wie bist du hier hereingekommen?", fragte ich entsetzt.  
Sie sah mich an und grinste.  
"Glaubst du, du bist die einzige auf der Welt, die klettern kann...?"  
"Ich hätte mir das nicht zugetraut...", sagte ich bewundernd.  
Sie sah mich erstaunt an.  
"Du machst doch dauernd so etwas...",antwortete Elaine etwas irritiert.  
"Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre,meine ich...ich hätte wahrscheinlich schon bei dem ersten Baum gekniffen.", antwortete ich.  
"Wie kannst du das denn überhaupt beurteilen?", lachte sie vergnügt und ich zuckte nur verlegen mit den Schultern.  
"Meine Mom ist ist jedenfalls auf irgendeinem bescheuerten Essen in Georgetown eingeladen und ich bezweifle, dass sie vor Mitternacht nach Hause kommt. Außerdem ich habe den Verdacht, dass sie wieder mal ziemlich betrunken sein wird..", Elaine lachte amüsiert.  
"Ich freu mich so das du hier bist", sagte ich glücklich. "Weißt du was? Ich hol mal kurz einen Zettel und Stift und lass dich ins Haus..."  
Elaine nickte und ich schwang mich zurück in mein Zimmer, rutschte leise das Treppengeländer im Flur herunter und lief ins Wohnzimmer um die Terassentür zu öffnen.  
Ganz leise ließ ich sie ein und öffnete eine Schublade.  
Kurz darauf hatten wir einen Zettel und einen Stift.  
Wir teilten den Zettel säuberlich in der Mitte und schrieben unsere Telefonnummern und E-Mail Adressen auf.  
"Ich habe auch MSN Messenger, dann können wir auch quatschen wenn die Ferien vorbei sind", sagte sie eifrig.  
Also schrieb ich noch meine Messenger-Adresse auf, dann tauschten wir die Zettel aus.  
"Mochtest du etwas trinken?", fragte ich leise.  
"Klar...ich..."sie starrte auf Hanks Standuhr die viertel nach Zwölf zeigte.  
"Stimmt die Uhr?"  
"Ich nickte. Ja die stimmt...", antwortete ich traurig, denn und#s beiden war klar, dass Elaine dringend nach Hause musste, bevor ihre Mutter noch auf die Idee kam, sich zu fragen, wo sie wohl stecken mochte..  
Wir gingen also zusammen zu Palisadenzaun und nahmen uns noch mal in den Arm.  
Dann stieg sie auf den Baum und kletterte vorsichtig über den Zaun.

Obwohl sie vorhin so rumgeprahlt hatte, erschien es mir unendlich mühsam. Einen Moment hatte ich wirklich Angst, sie würde herunterfallen, dann verschwand sie auf der anderen Seite.  
Das erste mal in meinem Leben hatte ich beinahe Mitleid, dass sie nichts von dem wusste, was ich fühlte, wenn ich kletterte.  
Langsam ging ich zurück in Haus und schloss die Terassentür hinter mir.

"Ihr solltet sehr vorsichtig sein. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr Ärger mit der Stuart", sagte Mein Vater und schaltete das Licht ein.  
Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an.  
"Du hast es mitbekommen?", fragte ich ängstlich.  
Mein Vater setzte sich verkehrt herum auf einen der Stühle und sah mich ernst an.  
"Glaubst du meine Ohren sind schlechter als deine?"  
„Nein", gab ich zu  
"Wirst du mir jetzt auch den Umgang mit Elaine verbieten?"  
Er schüttelte seinen zottigen Kopf.  
"Warum sollte ich-Ich weiß, dass es sowieso nicht viel Sinn haben würde...Außerdem habe ich nichts gegen Elaine-Ich sage nur, ihr solltet sehr vorsichtig sein-"


	14. Die Parade

Die Parade zum 4 Juli sollte sich zu einer kleinen Katastrophe entwickeln, zumindest für mich.

Dana und June kamen zum Frühstück und während sich mein Vater für die Veranstaltung fertig machte, fuhren wir mit Danas weißem Mercedes in die Stadt.  
Wir parkten, wie es auch mein Vater gestern getan hatte, auf dem Parkplatz des Ministeriums.  
Dana sah zwar heute etwas blass aus, war aber ansonsten in allerbester Laune.  
"Ich habe einen Tisch bestellt. Du hast doch Lust, nachher zum Essen mit zukommen oder?", fragte sie vergnügt und schloss den Wagen ab."wenn alles klappt treffen wir uns da mit deinem Vater."  
Etwas unsicher zog ich die Schultern hoch.  
"Ich weiß nicht.." Aus irgendeinem Grund war heute so gar nicht mein Tag. Eigentlich war ja nichts, aber auch ich habe solche Tage..  
Schon auf der Fahrt fühlte ich mich gar nicht wohl, beim Anblick der Massen die in die Innenstadt geströmt waren.  
Zum einen war ja der letzte Tag des Smithsonian Folklife Festivals, zum anderen die Parade.  
So kam mir vor, als sei ganz Washington und sämtliche Touristen auf einmal in die Innenstadt eingefallen.

"Die Montgomerys musst du einfach kennen lernen"  
Dana schien gar nicht zu verstehen, was mein Problem war, aber sie steckte ja auch nicht in meinem Fell.  
Vermutlich wäre dies nämlich ein guter Anlass gewesen, doch mein blödes Korsett heraus zukramen.   
Denn ich bekam von der den Menschenmassen leider nur Beine und Unterkörper mit.

June, die das ja gewohnt war, hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere.  
"Ich seh gar nichts ich seh gar nichts! können wir bitte weiter nach vorn gehen?"  
"Warte noch Junie. Wir haben uns doch mit den Mädchen verabredet", erklärte Dana ihrer kleinen Tochter.

Die Leute um uns herum, machten einen kleinen Bogen, wenn sie uns erblickten.  
Ich wusste nicht, warum gerade heute mich das Gaffen besonders traf. Ein kleiner Junge, der mit mir auf gleicher Augenhöhe war, starrte mich an.  
"Mama was für ein Tier ist das?", fragte er und zeigte auf mich.  
"Sei still Timmy und komm- das ist nur ein Mutant", zischte die Mutter und zog ihren Jungen hinter sich her.  
Obwohl ich ja wusste das ich kein Tier war, verdammt - ich hatte noch gestern im Oval Office gestanden und mit dem Präsidenten persönlich gesprochen - fühlte ich mich total verunsichert.

Plötzlich fing Dana an zu Winken und in die Luft zu hüpfen.  
"Hier, hier! Wir sind wir!" brüllte sie.  
Ich hatte leider keine Ahnung, wem sie da zuwinkte, denn ich sah ja nur Beine.  
Auch June verstand nicht die Aufregung ihrer Mom. Sie zog mich am Arm.  
Schließlich bahnten sich eine auffallend dicke Frau und ein hochgewachsenes dunkelhäutiges Mädchen durch die Masse.  
"Bettina Reily, Nora Kim", sagte Dana.  
Ich wusste sofort, dass Bettina Reily "die Dicke" aus der Geschichte meines Vaters war.  
Sie war bestimmt dreißig irgendwas, wie Dana. Wache braune Augen, die sie hinter einer Brille mit dickem dunklen Gestell verbarg und volle rotbraune Locken-zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.  
Momentan trug sie eine Weisse kurzärmlige Bluse und einen bunten Rock.

"Bettina ist die gute Seele in unserem Büro. Sie behält immer einen klaren Kopf. Ohne sie wären wir meistens echt aufgeschmissen."  
"Nana, übertreib' man nicht Dana, mein Schatz", lachte sie und klopfte Dana sanft auf den Rücken.  
"Irgendjemand muss ja in diesem Haufen von Chaoten den Überblick behalten!", Bettina Reily zwinkerte mir zu. Sie hatte eine unglaubliche, dunkle warme Stimme.  
Bestimmt könnte sie gut im Radio moderieren.

"Das ist Nora", fuhr Dana fort und das Mädchen kniete sich auf meine Höhe um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Sie strahlte mich an. Das Mädchen sah überhaupt nicht aus wie eine Sekretärin oder dergleichen.. Nicht ein Stück ein graues Mäuschen. Nein, wunderhübsch- mit ihren langen Beinen und ihrer perfekten Figur.  
"Ich war so gespannt, dich endlich kennen zulernen!", sagte sie.  
"Nora Kim ist unsere Praktikantin im Büro."  
"Was bedeutet, das ich die meiste Zeit Kaffee koche, Akten kopiere und Briefe eintüte. Also eine außerordentlich wichtige Position...", sie grinste.  
"Glaubst du wir machen was anderes? ", fragte Dana lachend zu Bettina und zog provokativ eine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Doch", sagte Bettina mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit,"Wir trinken den Kaffee!"  
"Ich nicht mehr!", sagte Dana und winkte ab. "Ich lebe ab jetzt gesund"  
Bettina zog die Nase kraus und machte eine Grimasse zu Dana.

"Du hast dir ja auch noch einiges vorgenommen, in den nächsten Monaten! Apropo- auf wen warten wir noch?"  
"Auf mich vielleicht?", ein Mann stand hinter Bettina. Er war Mitte vierzig, hatte nicht mehr so arg viele Haare auf dem Kopf und trug einen Schnauzer.  
"Jacob!", freute sich Bettina.  
"Genau Jake, ich gehe davon aus, das du keine Schwierigkeiten hattest uns zu finden?", lachte Dana fröhlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Selbst bei so vielen Leuten ist die Sullivan Signatur unverkennbar."  
"Jake kann Mutanten 'riechen'", sagte Dana erklärend.  
„Riechen", sagte Jake etwas genervt," Ist vielleicht nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck..Ich sehe sie eher-aber ja, so in etwa-"  
June wurde langsam quengelig, sie wollte unbedingt alles sehen.

"Kannst du nicht mal schauen, wo sich die Montgomerys rumtreiben?", fragte Dana während sie June auf den Arm genommen hatte, damit sie besser sehen konnte und sich gerade Junes Hand aus dem Gesicht puhlte, was ziemlich mühsam war,denn June hatte nämlich ihre kleinen Setae in den Händen ausgefahren.  
Bettina sah Dana überrascht an.  
"Ich dachte, Jeffrey und Sarah schlurfen gerade jede Menge Drinks in der Caribik und lassen sich in der Sonne braten. Zumindest noch bis heute...?"

Dana schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Der Urlaub ist flach gefallen, weil sich Jeffs Mutter letzte Woche einen komplizierten Bruch zugezogen hat und operiert worden ist. Oma und Opa Montgomery wohnen derzeit bei den beiden, solange der Bruch ausheilt."  
"Die arme Sarah", sagte Bettina bedauernd-  
"Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee, wo unser Savannenkönig steckt.", meinte Jake plötzlich und verschwand in der Menge.  
Dana setzte wütend June ab, die die ganze Zeit nur herum gekaspert hatte.  
Sie flitzte davon und kletterte geschickt auf den Baum hinter uns.  
"June!", schrie Dana,"paß bitte auf "  
Sie sah ziemlich unglücklich aus, während sie beobachtete, wie ihre Tochter im Geäst herum hüpfte und sich einen Aussichtsast suchte.  
"Komm bitte runter June, du weißt, dass ich da nicht hoch komme..."  
Trotzig schüttelte die kleine den Kopf.  
"Kannst du June nicht runterholen-oder zumindest aufpassen, dass sie keinen Blödsinn macht?", bat mich Dana verzweifelt."Sie fällt noch runter..."

Ich musste grinsen.  
Die Chance, das ausgerechnet June vom Baum fiel, mit ihren gesteigerten Reflexen, ihrer Stärke und Geschicklichkeit, war etwa so groß, wie ein Sechser im Lotto, auch wenn sie erst fünf war.  
Dennoch war das natürlich ein guter Anlass, der Menge ein wenig zu entfliehen.  
Ich konnte es trotzdem nicht lassen, Dana ein wenig schmoren zu lassen.  
"Ich glaub du würdest überrascht sein, was June alles kann...", antwortete ich gelassen,"ich glaube du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen..."  
"Bitte Jeanna"  
Dana war wirklich ängstlich. Sie sah mich so hilflos an.  
Plötzlich wusste ich, was sich an Dana verändert hatte und woran ich mich den ganzen Morgen gestört hatte. Danas Augenfarbe war 'gekippt'. Der schmale gelbe Ring hatte sich deutlich vergrössert und vom blau war nur noch ein winziger Streifen übrig.  
"Kein Problem..", sagte ich, "es ist ja absehbar, das du ihr bald selbst hinterher klettern kannst"  
Verwundert schüttelte Dana den Kopf und ich schwang mich lässig auf den Baum.  
June freute sich, als ich mich auf den Ast neben ihr setzte.  
"Hast du nicht Lust, zu mir zu kommen?", fragte ich und streckte meine langen Arme aus.  
"Mama ist sooo doof", antwortete June und hüpfte zu mir herüber.  
"June, deine Mama kann das nicht verstehen. Sie kann halt nicht klettern. Es ist ihr unheimlich."  
Sie nickte und kuschelte sich an mich.  
"Ja, leider..." sagte sie leise,"Sie begreift nie, das es so schön ist..."  
Ich legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.  
„Wer weiß vielleicht versteht sie es irgendwann..."  
June schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.Nicht Mom..."

Plötzlich hüpfte sie auf und ab.  
"Jeanna, Jeanna die Parade kommt, siehst du!", quietschte sie vergnügt.  
Ja, die Parade kam direkt auf uns zu, die Straße herunter.  
Ich sah nach unten zu Dana.   
Sie erwiderte meinen Blick und lächelte dankbar.  
Kleine Kinder, besonders June haben eine seltsame Fähigkeit.  
Sie achten auf ganz andere Dinge, als wir Älteren.  
Sie zeigte mir Details, die ich gar nicht bemerkt hätte und plapperte die ganze Zeit fröhlich auf mich ein.  
Ihre Stimme, die Musik und die Geräusche der vielen Leute, verschmolzen in meinem Kopf zu einer experimentiellen Synphonie der Farben und Formen.  
Von hier oben konnte ich endlich die Veranstaltung genießen.

Dann geschah etwas völlig unerwartetes.  
June brüllte plötzlich los.  
So laut und unerwartet, dass ich erschrocken zuammen fuhr.  
"Gibs! Da unten ist ja Gibs!" Sie deutete in die Menge und ich hatte keine Ahnung wen oder was sie meinte.  
"Was...?", wollte ich gerade fragen, als June einfach so vom Baum herunterhüpfte und bestimmt zehn Fuß unter uns, wie ein Kätzchen, auf allen Vieren landete.  
Ich betete, dass Dana es nicht gesehen hatte.  
Sie hätte gewiss einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.  
Aber Dana unterhielt sich gerade mit Nora und sah nicht in meine Richtung. Ich glitt also vom Baum und versuchte June in der Menge auszumachen.

So ein kleines Mädchen allein in einer Menschenmasse, fand ich deutlich beunruhigender, als oben auf einem Baum.  
Unglücklicherweise konnte ich auch nicht viel mehr sehen, als ich mich aufrichtete.  
Die meisten Leute waren deutlich größer als ich.  
Stattdessen geriet ich immer tiefer in die Menschenmenge.  
"June!" brüllte ich in der Hoffnung, sie würde mich hören.

Was sollte ich nur Dana sagen?

Ich kämpfte mich mühsam voran, aber statt irgendetwas von ihr zu entdecken, wurde meine eigene Situation immer aussichtsloser.  
Ich hatte nun weder eine genaue Ahnung wo ich mich selbst befand, noch wo Dana war.

Es war Hoffnungslos und beängstigend.  
All diese Geräusche, all die Stimmen, diese Beine.  
Es fing sich alles um mich zu drehen.  
Verzweifelt hielt ich mir die Ohren zu.  
Ich wollte nur noch fort von hier. Ich wollte irgendwo sein wo es ruhig war.

Du musst ruhig atmen.  
Konzentriere dich

Alles nützte nicht viel.  
Ich spürte, wie ich anfing zu hyperventilieren.  
Plötzlich zog mich jemand am T-Shirt.  
Es war June.

"Jeannie?", fragte sie besorgt,"Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
Ein Stein viel von meinem Herzen.  
"Oh June, ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!", flüsterte ich und drückte sie an mich.  
"Ich glaube, du solltest so schnell wie möglich raus aus dieser Masse", sagte jemand und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen.

Diese Hand war gewiss nicht größer als meine, nein, aber mit Fell bedeckt, das die Farbe von frischgekochten Caramelpudding hatte.  
Das Fell war nicht sehr lang – nur etwas länger als Junes.  
Erstaunt sah ich auf.  
Ein Junger Mann, ein Junge eigentlich, der Stimme nach, sah mich an.  
Er hatte schulterlange schwarz-caramelpudding gesträhnte Haare und blaue Augen, deren Pupillen sich im hellen Sonnenlicht zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen hatten.  
Er hatte ebenso caramelfarbiges Fell im Gesicht und die Nase war vergleichsweise breit und Flach, was ihm mit seinem Mund und den Wangenknochen etwas katzenartiges gaben. Ja er hatte sogar weisse Schnurrhaare.

Ich war so überrascht, dass ich gar nichts sagte und ihn nur ansah.  
"Aber Gibs", rief June beinahe empört und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
"June läuft wie Hank!"  
"Oh, Sorry", sagte er ein wenig verlegen."Meine Schuld! Komm trotzdem hier weg."  
Gibs bahnte uns den Weg durch die Menge. Ich folgte und June lief hinterher.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf die Wiese plumpsen.  
Gibs fletzte sich neben mich und stützte den Kopf auf.  
"Panik-Attake, was?", meinte er extrem pseudo-cool.  
Ich nickte und June kuschelte sich auf meinen Schoß.  
"Is schon Klar" sagte der Katzenjunge und ich hatte endlich Zeit ihn mir genauer anzuschauen. Er trug ein Schwarzes Tshirt, um die Hüften ein Holzfällerthemd geschlungen, dunkelblaue zerschlissene Jeans und ausgelatschte Chucks.  
Seine Arme waren mit caramellfarbendem Fell mit schwarzen Streifen überzogen.  
Er streckte relaxed den Arm aus, auf dem er sich nicht aufstützte und fuhr seine Krallen aus.  
Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen.  
Ein echter Indyboy, wie Leah diese Gattung Jungs zu nennen pflegte.  
Nur, das dieser zufällig auch ein physischer Mutant war.

"Ich hasse solche Veranstaltungen auch", sagte er, "zu viele Menschen auf einem Haufen. Ist verdammt anstrengend."  
"Warum bist du dann hier?",fragte ich.  
Er schnaubte.  
"Ist auf alle Fälle besser, als sich das Gequängel von meiner Großmutter anhören zu müssen. Gibson, bring mir meinen Tee", er bewegte seine Hand vor dem Gesicht wie eine Handpuppe und machte eine Grimasse:"Gibson, hilfst du mir mit der Fernbedienung...ich möchte meine Bingosendung sehen!"  
"Gibson ist ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Name, oder?"  
Er grinste selbstbewusst und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Sicher, aber ich bin ja auch ein ungewöhnlicher Typ, oder?" Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
Da konnte ich nur zustimmen.

"Ich bin übrigens Jeanna", sage ich.  
Er nickte.. "Ich weiß- und du gehst auf Xaviers und hast in 6 Tagen Geburtstag.", sagte er fast genervt.  
Ich grinste irritiert  
"OK. Also weisst du schon alles...?"  
"Naja, dein Vater ist ziemlich stolz auf dich...", antwortete er leicht angepisst.  
"Super..." Wusste eigentlich jeder über mich Bescheid?

"Mein Vater arbeitet für den selben Verein wie deiner, auch wenn er nicht sowas „cooles" wie Secretary ist.", sagte Gibs. Allerdings hörte es sich eher an, als fände er Hanks Job extem uncool.  
"Dann bist du gewiss Gibson Montgomery, oder..?", reimte ich mir zusammen.  
"Exacto Mundo"  
"Und seine Schwester heißt Tine und ist gaaanz nett. Sie ist meine Freundin!"  
"Tine ist nicht nett, June, sie ist eine schlimmere Plage als du. Und das ist schon echt eine Kunst!", meinte Gibson genervt.  
June streckte Gibs die Zunge aus.  
"Selber Plage!"


	15. Lunch und Mutantenangelegenheiten

Dana kam mit vor dem Bauch verschränkten Armen über die Wiese gelaufen.  
Ihr Gesichtausdruck war ziemlich grimmig..  
June interessierte das herzlich wenig. Sie raste auf ihre Mutter zu und umarmte sie.  
Dana nahm June glücklich auf den Arm und setze dann ihren Weg fort.  
"Ihr Bagaluten", rief Dana mit einem lockeren Ton, aber ihr Gesicht sah aus, als würde sie es ziemlich ernst meinen.  
"Wie könnt ihr es wagen, euch so klammheimlich zu verkrümeln?"  
Ich war ziemlich verlegen.   
Wahrscheinlich hatten die anderen uns schon gesucht. Und ich konnte mir schon ziemlich gut vorstellen, wie sich Dana gefühlt hatte. Immerhin hatte ich das gleiche ja gerade selbst mit June erlebt.  
"Hi Mrs. S.", sagte Gibson betont lässig und winkte aus dem Handgelenk mit der unaufgestützten Hand.  
"Ich habe die beiden hier nur zufällig aufgegabelt"  
"Schon gut, Gibson, wir hatten ja glücklicherweise Jake dabei", sagte Dana und und nickte.  
Dann schaffte sie es schon wieder zu Lächeln.  
"Wir haben ja einen Tisch bestellt", erinnerte mich Dana,  
"Was ist, kommt ihr beiden mit oder habt ihr etwas anderes geplant?"  
Gibson und ich wechselten einen ziemlich irritierten Blick.  
"Also ich komme auf alle Fälle mit!", sagte ich ziemlich schnell.  
Was war das denn für eine blöde Frage von Dana! Klar, irgendwie war ich schon ein wenig neugierig auf Gibson, aber es war eher weil er ja...nun ja irgendwie wohl ein ähnliches Problem wie ich hatte- denn ein Junge/Mädchen Ding, dass Dana hier hinein zu interpretieren schien.

Gibson stand in aller Ruhe und ziemlich elegant auf.  
"Warum nicht...", sagte er lässig.  
Wir fuhren im Convoy zu dem Restaurant, das in der M Street lag, herüber.  
Es war weise von Dana gewesen, zu reservieren,denn wir waren wahrhaftig nicht die einzigen, die auf die Idee gekommen waren, essen zu gehen.

Das Restaurant schien übervoll, auch ohne unsere Anwesenheit.  
Das Personal hatte uns zwei Tische im hintererm Bereich des Restaurants zusammengestellt.

Gibsons Eltern waren total anders, als ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte, jeder auf seine Art, dennoch machte es durchaus Sinn.  
Zur Untermauerung des alten Sprichworts"Gegensätze ziehen sich an", waren sie zumindest optisch ein ideales Beispiel.

Sarah Montgomery war dunkler als Nora, trug ihre Haare raspelkurz und hatte einen hübschen beigen Hosenanzug an.  
Sie war gross für eine Frau und ziemlich athletisch gebaut. Nicht unbedingt der Typ, der sich von seiner Schwiegermutter herum scheuchen lässt.  
Irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie auf alle Fälle die Hosen in der Beziehung an hatte.

Sie arbeitete nicht im Ministerium, sondern war eine ziemlich anerkannte Bildhauerin. Ihre Mutanten-Fähigkeit war, dass sie natürliches Material - wie Stein und Holz zum Beispiel- nach ihren Wünschen manipulieren konnte. Wenn man Bildhauerin ist, dürfte das wohl ziemlich praktisch sein.  
Gibsons Dad, Jeffrey erinnerte mich an einen gigantischen, übergewichtigen Perserkater.  
Er war mindestens so groß wie mein Vater, wenn nicht sogar größer, auf alle Fälle war er massiger, cremeweiss und sein Fell war viel Zottiger als Gibsons.  
Es war sogar dichter als meins und gab ihm daher noch mehr Volumen.  
Genau wie Gibson hatte er einen Schwanz, der aber auch sehr Buschig war.  
Während sein Sohn schon ein durchaus katzenartiges Gesicht hatte, war sein Gesicht zweifelsohne wirklich das eines Katers.  
Leontine, Gibson kleine Schwester, die sich zu June auf die auf die Bank setzte, war wie Gibs ein Mix aus den Features ihrer Eltern.  
Dunkelblonde krause Locken, ebenfalls sehr kurzes durchgehend braunes Fell und schräge grüne Augen. Ansonsten sah sie ihrer Mom sehr ähnlich.  
Neben Tine setzte sich Jeff auf die Bank, was wohl auch eine kluge Entscheidung war, denn ich bezweifelte, das die Stühle hier sein Gewicht ausgehalten hätten.  
Neben ihm, an der Stirnseite des Tisches, setze sich Sarah, Bettina an die Längsseite, Gibson setzte sich seiner Schwester gegenüber und ich setzte mich neben ihn, June gegenüber.  
Dana rutschte zu June auf die Bank während Jake sich ebenfalls auf die Bank, ans schmale Ende setzte. Nora nahm den Stuhl neben mir.

Die Kellnerin nahm die Bestellung auf.  
Das Restaurant war das Stammlokal der Ministeriums Mitarbeiter, wie Dana mir lächelnd erklärte.  
Daher war also das Personal deutlich entspannter, als manch anderer Gast um uns herum.  
Mein Herz klopfte, als ich mich umsah.

Die Blicke rangierten zwischen Überraschung und Neugier über Unsicherheit, bis hin zur offenen Ablehnung.  
Kein Wunder, denn eine Tischgesellschaft von sieben Mutanten von denen fünf so auffällig anders waren, Dana und den zwei Menschenfrauen war schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich.  
Ich war aber vermutlich die einzige am Tisch, die sich ebenfalls ziemlich seltsam fühlte.  
"Warum gehst du eigentlich nicht aufs Xavier Institute?", fragte ich Gibson verwundert.  
Gibsons Mom grinste."Das frage ich ihn schon seit drei Jahren.."  
Er machte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht.  
"Gibt es eine Vorschrift, das ich es _muss_?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe,"Meine Freunde sind hier und ich habe nicht vor ein X-Men zu werden."  
"Naja, ich auch auch nicht, ehrlich gesagt-trotzdem...", ich lächelte,"die Schule ist wirklich toll..warst du schon mal da?"  
"Warum sollte ich?",meinte er ruhig und nahm seine Coke in Empfang, die die Kellnerin brachte. Ich nahm ebenfalls mein Getränk und stellte es vor mich hin.  
"Ich kann mir vorstellen, das es dir gefallen würde. Ich meine, denk nur eine Schule mit lauter Mutanten und alles - niemand glotzt..."

Er lehnte sich zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Und?", fragte er, "Ich meine, wenn das alles so frisch wäre wie dir, dann würde ich vielleicht auch gern dahingehen. Aber ich bin zufrieden mit allem -Wenn irgendjemand ein Problem mit mir hat, kann er ja woanders hingucken."  
"Kehr man nicht Mr. Übercool raus, Wilykat!", ermahnte ihn sein Vater, "Ich kann verstehen, wenn du keine Lust auf Xaviers hast, aber es ist noch lange kein Grund, so zu tun, als würdest überhaupt und nie ein Problem haben!"  
Gibson sah seinen Vater genervt an.  
"Ich habe auch kein Problem - höchstens mit dir"  
"Teenager", seufzte Jeffrey, "Lass dir bloß nicht einreden, du seist uncool, weil du aufs Institute gehst, Jeanna. Der wahre Grund warum der kleine Kater nicht auf aufs Xaviers geht, ist das er Heimweh hat..."  
"Dad!", knurrte Gibson düster, "Ich bin vierzehneinhalb Jahre...fang jetzt nicht an irgendwelche alten Geschichten aufzuwärmen oder ich vergesse mich -"  
Ich grinste. Na, zumindest war Gibs anscheinend ein ziemlich normaler Junge.

Danas Telefon klingelte.  
Sie stand auf, klappte es auf, und schob sich an Jake vorbei.  
Sie formte "Hank" mit den Lippen. Dann verschwand sie auf dem Gang. Ich sah ihr hinterher.  
"Ich persönlich finde, dass du sehr locker bist, Jeanna", sagte Jeff freundlich.  
"Tatsächlich?", fragte ich verwundert.  
"Naja von Heute auf Morgen damit konfrontiert zu werden, so anders auszusehen ist bestimmt nicht gerade einfach..." Er lächelte verständnisvoll.  
Ich versuchte höflich zurück zu lächeln. Denn ich war eigentlich gar nicht so locker. Dieser große Kater war mir eigentlich ziemlich unheimlich- obwohl ich natürlich wusste, das es total schwachsinnig war.  
Eigentlich müsste ich es doch mittlerweile besser wissen.  
Ich ärgerte mich über meine Gefühle.  
Doch plötzlich traf mich ein Orangensaft getränktes Papierkügelchen.  
Tine und June kicherten.  
"Hört sofort auf mit dem Blödsinn ihr beiden", rief Sarah böse.  
"Wir sind hier in einem Restaurant schon vergessen?"  
June ließ enttäuscht den pinkfarbenden Strohhalm sinken und verzog das Gesicht.

"Was machst du sonst so, Gibson? Ich meine, außer cool zu sein...", fragte ich den kleinen Kater..  
"Dies und das... ich spiele in einer Band. Bass weißt du und ich fahr Skateboard-"  
"Ich hab ihn schon fahren sehen, er ist echt ein Crack", sagte Nora zustimmend.  
"Ehrlich?", fragte ich überrascht, "Ich habe gerade damit angefangen"  
Er sah mich erstaunt an.  
"Das sagst du doch nur so, oder?"  
"Warum sollte ich?", fragte ich verwundert,"Es bringt wirklich Spaß"  
"Naja du bist doch ein Mädchen und..."  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ist Skateboardfahren etwa neuerdings eine männliche Eigenschaft?"  
"Eigentlich nicht, aber ich kenn fast kein Mädchen, dass das toll findet- jedenfalls nicht, wenn es selber fahren soll und... machen Mädchen nicht andere Sachen?...", antwortete hilflos.

So klein und schon ein Macho?Dachte ich beinahe amüsiert

„Gibs, ich weiss nicht, ob's dir aufgefallen ist, aber ich bin_ kein _normales Mädchen...", grinste ich.  
Gibson machte ein genervtes Gesicht.  
„_Doch total_. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich darauf reinfalle, Äffchen. Ich lass mich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten blenden. Du bist trotzdem _nur_ ein Mädchen."  
"Ich glaube Gibson, wir müssen uns echt mal zu Skateboard fahren treffen...Ich beweise dir dann mal, was Mädchen so alles können...", antwortete ich und funkelte ihn an.

Dana kam wieder aus der Halle und strahlte.  
"Gute Nachrichten von King Louie?", fragte Bettina neugierig.  
"Oh ja, dieses Treffen war ziemlich erfolgreich und außerdem kommt er gleich herüber"  
Ich wunderte mich, dass Dana gar nicht den Spitznamen, den Bettina Hank gegeben hatte, beanstandete.  
Immerhin war Hank ihr Partner und Dana Bettinas Chefin.  
Unser Lunch kam und alle ließen es sich schmecken und plauderten fröhlich durcheinander.

Mein Vater kam tatsächlich bald und sah ziemlich zufrieden aus.  
Er schaute überrascht in die Runde, als würde er sich über die inoffizielle Ansammlung von Mitarbeitern wundern.  
"Machen wir einen Betriebsausflug und ich habe den Aushang verpasst?", fragte er lachend.  
"Du weißt ja, wir treten immer im Rudel auf, Hank", sagte Bettina, drehte sich zu ihm um und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. 

"Da unser Urlaub ja nun leider ins Wasser gefallen ist, haben wir uns erlaubt, euch einfach anzuschließen.", meinte Sarah etwas ernsthafter.  
"Und unser großer weiser König hat unsere Sache heute erfolgreich vorangetrieben?", fragte Jeff und beugte sich über den Tisch um Hank freundlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen.  
Hank sah ihn nach der Umarmung an und nickte.  
"Aber jetzt werde ich bestimmt nicht über die Arbeit sprechen, verstanden? ", ermahnte er ihn.  
"Verstanden Boss", Jeffrey setzte sich.  
"Na, wie war die Parade?", fragte er mich, legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und kniete sich neben mich.

Ich umarmte ihn und seufzte.  
"Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?"  
Er sah mich ernst an.  
"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass es unangenehm für dich wird..."  
Ich verzog das Gesicht.  
"Ist schon Ok, ich werde das nächste mal ganz gewiss an etwas denken..." und strich ihm über den Gurt, den er unter seinem Jackett trug.  
Hank nickte wissend.  
"Ich wollte dich erst noch darauf hinweisen, aber ich hatte den Verdacht, du würdest mir eher den als umdrehen als ausgerechnet dieses Ding anziehen..."  
"Manche Erfahrungen muss ich wohl einfach machen", antwortete ich und er stand auf.  
Dann rutschte er zu Dana auf die Bank und küsste sie.  
"Hallo mein Schatz, bei dir ist..."  
Er stockte, sah sie genauer an und lächelte.  
Anscheinend fiel ihm auch Danas Augenfarbe auf.Sie sah verwundert aus.  
"Steht dir..."  
Verlegen schlug Dana die Augen nieder.  
"Das..."antwortete sie."Ist doch nichts.."  
Die anderen sahen plötzlich betreten aus.  
Wussten sie, was mit Dana wirklich los war? Natürlich, ihnen war sicher klar, dass Dana nicht ganz Mensch war. Jake hatte ja angedeutet, das er wusste, dass auch Dana eine Mutantin war.  
Aber wussten sie auch, wie krank Dana war?

"Sagt mal, stimmt das eigentlich, dass jeder Mutant einen 'Mutantennamen' hat?", fragte ich, um die Stille zu brechen.  
Gibson grinste.  
"Sicher, aber den sucht man sich nicht aus, er wird einem von den anderen Mutanten verliehen."  
"Im schlimmsten Fall von den eigenen Eltern, nicht wahr?...", Sarah lächelte und griff nach Gibsons Hand.  
Er zog sie ziemlich energisch weg.  
"Jeanna du hast bereits einen „Mutantennamen- Minx"..." sagte mein Vater, "Woher hast du das eigentlich?"  
"Ach, der Typ in diesem Cafe hat mich danach gefragt"  
"Hab ich auch einen Mutantennamen?" fragte June.  
Mein Vater und Dana sahen sich an.  
"Die türkise Plage", wäre sehr passend", antwortete Gibson und stöhnte.  
"Ich finde, du bekommst einen wenn du älter bist..." , sagte Dana verlegen und sah Hank an.  
"Ich habe auch einen Namen!-Wilykit, ätsch!" Leontine verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah June überlegen an.  
"Ich habe bestimmt auch einen oder? Bitte, bitte Mama ich will auch einen Mutantennamen!"  
June sah ziemlich unglücklich aus.  
"Eigentlich...",sagte mein Vater plötzlich und sah gedankenvoll June an."eigentlich hast du es besser als wir alle zusammen."  
Dana drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Dein Mutantenname ist dein wirklicher Name...Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass du, als June geboren wurde an Sommer gedacht hast, an Ferien und an das Meer..."  
Dana nickte langsam und schien nicht genau zu wissen, auf was genau Hank hinaus wollte.

"Ja,deswegen habe ich dich June Summer genannt..."  
"Siehst du, June- und anders ist es auch nicht mit jedem anderen Mutantennamen. Die Eltern, die Freunde oder vielleicht die Lehrer im Xavier Institute geben dir den Namen, der dich ausmacht. Genauso hat es auch deine Mom gemacht, nur das deiner sogar ganz offiziell auf deiner Geburtsurkunde steht - das ist etwas ganz besonderes", Hank lächelte June an und sie nickte unsicher.  
Die Erwachsen stimmten ihm zu.  
"Kann denn Dana überhaupt...?", ich verstummte- weil mein Vater mich anfunkelte.  
"Wisst ihr eigentlich in welcher Kultur dieser Brauch ebenfalls üblich ist?"  
Die anderen sahen wechselten erstaunte Blicke.  
"In der Gehörlosenkultur", erklärte mein Vater,"dort wird auch jedem Mitglied der Gehörlosen Gesellschaft eine Geste gegeben, die einer Geste einer Eigenschaft oder seinem Namen entspricht"

Ob mein Vater das von seinem Schneider Joe wusste?  
Wieder mal hatte er mich tief beeindruckt. Nicht nur weil er das alles wusste - Er hatte auf June einfach fantastisch reagiert.  
Ich war ziemlich stolz auf ihn


	16. Ein nächtlicher Spaziergang

Wir fuhren mit Danas Wagen heim, denn wir wollten zum Feuerwerk eh noch mal in die Stadt fahren, aber mein Vater wollte natürlich gern aus dem Anzug kommen.  
"Wie hat es dir gefallen?", fragte er mich und drehte sich um.  
"Eigentlich schon gut, es war nur einfach total eigenartig...Ich glaube ich finde es ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig mit anderen Leuten zusammen zu sein, die auch schräg aussehen, wie ich.",antwortete ich. "Irgendwie schon toll, aber auch irgendwie seltsam. Ist es bei Euch im Ministerium immer so lustig?"  
Ich sah wie Dana langsam den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Oh nein, wir machen da schon ganz normal unsere Arbeit", antwortete mein Vater,"aber natürlich ist der Mutanten-Durchschnitt in unserem Haus deutlich höher, als in der anderen Ministerien oder in den meisten Firmen in der freien Wirtschaft. Daher ist es vielleicht manchmal etwas anders, als in anderen Büros.."  
"Glaub mir Schatz, es gibt bei uns genauso Mobbing, Lästern und Kollegenrivalitäten wie überall", meinte Dana lachend. "Mit dem Unterschied, dass bei uns halt manchmal der eine oder andere Schreibtisch durch die Luft fliegt-"  
„Oder in die Luft"  
"Sag mal...", fragte ich vorsichtig, "Wieso haben dich deine Leute eigentlich King Louis genannt?"  
Mein Vater und Dana sahen sich an und fingen an zu kichern.  
"Nicht Louis, das hat nichts mit den französischen Königen zu tun, Jeannie-", mein Vater war äußerst amüsiert.  
"Wer hat das gesagt? Der Kater oder Jake?"  
"Eigentlich Bettina", antwortete ich zögernd.  
"Kennst du den Disney Film das Dschungelbuch?", fragte er mich. Na klar kannte ich den Film.  
"Loui den König der Affen?"  
"Ich will so gehn wie du, so stehn wie du...", sang mein Vater, ziemlich falsch.

"Genau der- Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer genau damit angefangen hat, aber irgendwie passt es. Ich kämpfe ja auch für unsere Anerkennung bei den Menschen. Nicht unbedingt auf die selbe Art und Weise wie der Loui im Dschungelbuch...vielleicht bin ich eher seine Interpretation aus TaleSpin - ich komme mir manchmal auch vor, als würde ich in einem Zoo arbeiten - aber seis drum. Man kann sowieso nichts dagegen tun, wie einen die Mitarbeiter hinterm Rücken nennen."  
Ich nickte.  
"Ich mag den Loui aus TaleSpin total", sagte June, "Der ist immer so lustig!"  
Ich nickte. TaleSpin fand ich auch Klasse.  
Gegen die Assoziation von irgendjemanden konnte man sowieso nicht viel ausrichten...das wusste ich längst. Was mich eigentlich viel mehr schockte, war dass der Film Junglebook, der ja 67 fertiggestellt wurde, mit der Szene um King Loui auf die Schwarzenbewegung abzielte und ziemlich offen die Meinung des ziemlich konserativen Konzerns dazu widerspiegelte.

Als ich meinen Vater darauf ansprach, nickte er.  
"Natürlich, aber der Jenige der mit dem Vergleich zuerst gekommen war, hatte aber weniger den eigentlichen politischen Hintergrund im Kopf, sondern eher die aktuelle Situation. Das dieser Vergleich aus unserem Haus gekommen ist, zeigt eine gewisse...sympathische Selbstironie - Außerdem ist es nur ein Spitzname. Man sollte nicht alles zu ernst sehen, Jeannie. Das Leben ist schon ernst genug."

Dana fuhr auf das Grundstück und wir gingen ins Haus.  
Ich sah auf die Uhr.  
War es unhöflich, am 4 Juli im Hause Stuart anzurufen?  
Elaine hatte mal erwähnt, das ihre Mutter viel zu beschäftigt war, um irgendetwas mit ihren Kindern zu unternehmen.  
Also schnappte ich mir das Telefon.  
Ich wählte ihre Nummer. Natürlich, wie könnte es auch anders sein, meldete sich ausgerechnet Elaines Mutter.  
Einen Moment lang schluckte ich, dann atmete ich tief durch.  
"Kann ich bitte Elaine sprechen?"  
"Wer ist denn da?"  
"...Louise Tilby"  
Das war ja noch nicht einmal gelogen. Immerhin war Louise ja mein wirklicher zweiter Vorname.  
Nach unserem Gespräch eben im Auto musste ich aber unwillkürlich daran denken, dass der Loui von TopSpin eine Tante Namens Louise hatte. Unwillkürlich musste grinsen. Außerdem war das ja der Name meiner Großmutter.  
"Elaaaiiiiiiiine", brüllte ihre Mutter nach hinten.  
"Wer ist denn da?", hörte ich Elaines Stimme im Hintergrund.  
"Eine Louise...Tilby glaub ich. Keine Ahnung wer das ist."  
"Ich auch ni..Moment...Achso."  
"Hallo Lou", sagte Elaine schelmisch, durchs Telefon. Sie schien sich ebenfalls das Telefon zu schnappen, denn ich hörte wie sie die Tür hinter sich Schloss warf.

"Genau die",antwortete ich, "hast du nicht Lust dich mit mir Morgen zum Skateboard fahren zu treffen? So ganz zufällig...allerdings nicht auf dem Platz den Du mir gezeigt hast -? Du könntest dann auch ganz Streßfrei dein Skateboard zurückbekommen...Ich kanns dir ja eher schwer vorbei bringen, oder?"  
Dann schien sie die Treppe hinauf zugehen.  
"Hmm Klar...Ich geh halt auf diesen Platz und wenn einer fragt, haben wir uns nur zufällig dort getroffen-eigentlich eine nette Idee-wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf den Platz..?"  
"Ach, ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt, der mir mal ein paar Sachen zeigen wollte und so-", antwortete ich wage.  
"Jetzt sag nicht es ist ein Junge!", rief Elaine aufgeregt.  
"Jaja schon, aber es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Er ist ein ziemlicher Spacken..."  
"Uuuh -uhh, so fängt das immer an, Jeannie!"  
"Keine Chance", sagte ich beinah bedauernd.  
"Erstens ist der Typ der Sohn von einem Arbeitskollegen meines Vaters. Zweitens ist er echt ein Junge.Ich meine, er ist voll kindisch- Naja nicht viel kindischer als ich, aber ich weß nicht, ein Kumpel halt. Drittens ach vergiss Drittens..."  
Ich dachte an Bobbys wunderhübsche Augen und sein tolles Lächeln.  
"Was ist drittens?"  
"Ist unwichtig, sagen wir mal so: Wenn ich mich je verlieben würde, dann in jemanden anderen- Aber ich werde mich _nicht _verlieben. _Niemals_, OK?"  
Es erschien mir auch ziemlich absurd. Ausgerechnet in den kleine Kater...  
"Ohahh", antwortete Elaine,"Das heißt, ich kann ihn haben?"  
"Von mir aus geschenkt", sagte ich lachend,"Ich mach dir auch ein Schleifchen drum. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er dein Typ ist. Außerdem würde deine Mutter wahrscheinlich auch ganz ohne Mutanten-Fähigkeiten lernen, die Wände hoch zugehen..."  
"Oh wieso?"  
"Naja ist doch klar, böse Mutantenbrut halt...", lachte ich.  
"Oh wow, aber er fackelt mich nicht ab, oder?"  
"Eher unwahrscheinlich, denke ich- über seine Fähigkeiten haben wir eigentlich gar nicht gesprochen-"  
"Oh krass", antwortete Elaine überrascht, "Ich dachte immer, das wäre voll ein Thema zwischen Mutanten..."  
"Nicht immer...hast du nun Lust mitzukommen?"  
"Aber sicher"  
Wir machten noch eine Uhrzeit aus und verabschiedeten uns.  
Als ich nach unten kam, saß Dana am Esszimmertisch. sie hatte ihr Jackett ausgezogen und mein Vater betrachtete nachdenklich ihren Arm.  
"Nein Dana- Das ist eindeutig keine Blutvergiftung auch kein seltsamer Bluterguss, von den Injektionen"  
"Aber was ist es dann?", fragte sie vorsichtig  
"Es ist eine Hautveränderung, ganz eindeutig. Eine Pikmentstörung, wenn man unter diesen Umständen überhaupt von einer Störung sprechen kann. Immerhin ist das ja einfach nur deine natürliche Hautfarbe. ", er streichelte ihren Arm.  
Ich ging nicht ins Zimmer, sondern hockte mich so, das ich außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite war.  
"Was denkst du, ist das schlimm?"  
Hank seufzte.  
"Es ist das, über das wir gesprochen haben..."  
"Also wird es sich ausweiten?", ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig.  
"Soll ich dich belügen? Natürlich wird es das Dana...Jetzt können wir noch abbrechen, wenn dir das zu Viel wird."  
"Nein!", rief sie."Ich will weitermachen..Unbedingt!"  
Ich wollte nicht weiter zuhören.Das Feuerwerk war wunderschön.   
Wir brachten Dana und June noch zum Auto.  
June war eingeschlafen und Hank hatte sie das Stück von unserem Platz bis hin zu Danas Wagen getragen, nun legte er June sanft in den Wagen.

Er küsste Dana länger und intensiver als je zuvor, in meiner Gegenwart. Dann sah er sie lange an und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
"Pass auf dich auf, mein Schatz"  
Sie nickte stumm. Schließlich stieg sie ebenfalls in das Auto und fuhr davon.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, Dana sollte bald einziehen.", sagte ich und legte meinen Kopf gegen seinen Arm.  
"Sie will es so lange raus schieben, wie es nur geht. Als sie nach Junes Geburt dieses wunderbare Haus gekauft hat, hat sie sich geschworen, niemals wieder auszuziehen und noch als alte Frau auf ihrer Bank im Garten zu sitzen und die Schmetterlinge zu beobachten."  
Ich konnte verstehen, dass Dana ungern ihren verzauberten Garten verlassen wollte. Es war wirklich unglaublich schön dort.  
Ich würde das auch nicht aufgeben wollen.  
"Muss sie ihn denn überhaupt für immer aufgeben?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ganz nicht. Aber ich möchte sie derzeit einfach ungern alleine wohnen lassen. Wir wissen nicht was alles auf sie zukommt, in den nächsten Monaten. Wir wissen nicht, was für Überraschungen, Danas Veränderungen mit sich bringt. Es kann ganz harmlos sein oder irgendetwas, was uns im Traum nicht eingefallen wäre."  
Wir gingen stumm nebeneinander her.  
Die Sommernacht war lau und klar, so das die Sterne über uns leuchteten.  
Im Dämmerlicht der Straßenbeleuchtung sah Georgetown ganz anders aus als bei Tag.  
Romantisch und verträumt, aber wir waren jetzt sowieso abseits der Boutiquen und In-Restaurants. Es war ein wunderschöner Stadtteil.  
"Warum wohnst du eigentlich nicht hier?", fragte ich. Die meisten Politiker wohnten ja in dieser Gegend.  
Hank schien zu überlegen.  
"Weißt du, vor zwei Jahren, als mich Dave fragte, ob ich diesen Posten wollte, ging alles verdammt schnell. Ich brauchte dringend ein Haus in dem ich wohnen konnte, aber Georgetown ist ein beliebter Stadtteil.  
Für jeden mit dem nötigen Kleingeld ist das hier die erste Wahl. Ich habe mir tatsächlich das eine oder andere Haus angeschaut, aber irgendwie ist es nichts geworden."

"Keine Hütte, die deinen Anforderungen entsprach?", fragte ich erstaunt.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich war ja noch nicht offiziell Minister..es gab noch kein Ministerium, sondern es war nur angedacht-"  
Er stockte.  
"Willst du sagen, dass irgendwer nicht wollte, das du hier einziehst?", fragte ich vorsichtig  
"Niemand hat mir das offiziell ins Gesicht gesagt, weißt du..."  
Ich nickte.  
Wer würde schon meinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht sagen, das er eine unerwünschte Person ist- außer Mrs Stuart, vielleicht? Ich vermutete, die meisten Menschen würden sich das eher verkneifen.  
"Georgetown ist Domäne der reichen und mächtigen weißen Leute...", fügte er hinzu.  
"Denkst du, es wird sich eines Tages wirklich ändern? Ich meine, das irgendwann die Leute begreifen, dass wir nichts sind, was sie fürchten müssen?", fragte ich leise, "es ist nämlich so, dass ich eigentlich ganz zufrieden bin nur...weißt du ich fühle mich dadurch oft wie aus gegrenzt."

"Es wird besser werden, aber es wird immer ein paar Leute geben, die es nicht akzeptieren wollen oder können, das ist klar. In zwanzig Jahren kann die Welt schon ganz anders aussehen. Denk nur in den Sechzigern war es noch so, das Beziehungen von zwei Menschen unterschiedlicher Hautfarbe fast ein Verbrechen war. Mit Sicherheit keinesfalls "normal". Heute ist die Zahl von Kindern die in das klassische schwarz weiß oder gelb- Schema herein geboren werden, beinah kleiner, als die der Kinder aus solchen Beziehungen. Das heißt nicht das sie nicht mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen haben, wie vor zwei oder drei Jahrzehnten, aber die Akzeptanz in der Öffentlichkeit ist deutlich größer geworden. Sie haben eine große Lobby. Wir begreifen langsam, dass wir eine vielfältige, bunte Nation sind."  
Hank sah in den Himmel.  
„Es liegt an uns, was wir aus dieser wunderschönen Welt machen. Das sollten wir niemals vergessen."


	17. Sex, Drugs und verliebte Polizisten

Achtung, wie der Titel schon vermuten lässt, kommt es zu absolut P 12 tauglicher "Verliebtheit" von beiden Geschlechtern. Absolut Jugendfrei- dennoch warne ich vorsichtshalber.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen mein Vater und ich auf der Terrasse hinter dem Haus.  
Um uns herum blühten die Rosenbüsche.  
Dana hatte sie im Frühjahr gepflanzt, um wenigstens etwas Farbe in den "langweiligen" Garten meines Vaters zu bringen, der ja hauptsächlich aus Rasen und hohen, alten Bäumen bestand.  
Vermutlich würde Dana im nächsten Frühjahr-sollte sie wirklich einziehen-diesen Garten in ein Paradies für Schmetterlinge verwandeln.

Jetzt so meinem Vater zuzusehen, wie er in der Washington Post las und seinen Morgentee trank, war faszinierend und wunderschön. Die Morgensonne zauberte einen hellen rötlichen Schimmer in sein Fell und ich hatte plötzlich eine ganz und gar eigenartige Assoziation.

Ich musste an ein Buch denken, was ich als ich klein war so sehr geliebt hatte.  
Mio mein Mio, von Astrid Lingren.  
Wie genau, ich zu dieser seltsamen Verbindung gekommen war, konnte ich selbst nicht genau erklären.  
Vielleicht musste ich an den Rosengarten denken. Vielleicht war es mein Vater selbst, der mich an Mios Vater, den König im Land der Ferne erinnerte.

Mio war ein Waisenkind ohne Vater und Mutter neun Jahre bei lieblosen Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen, als er schließlich einen goldenen Apfel in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte, der ihn ins Land der Ferne brachte, wo er mit seinem Vater wiedervereint wurde.  
Er besiegte am Ende den grausamen Ritter Kato.  
Als ich so darüber nachdachte, war ich mir sicher, dass es die Beschreibung von Mios Vater war, die auf so wundersame Weise meinem Vater glich. Klug, gütig, verständnisvoll und lieb.  
Ein Vater, wie ihn sich jedes Kind nur wünschtDamals, als ich noch keinen Vater, nicht einmal Mike, hatte, lag ich abends im Bett und hörte meiner Mutter zu, wie sie auf dem Fußboden saß und vor meinem Bett, im Schein der Nachttischlampe vorlas..  
Nicht nur dieses Buch, sondern viele viele andere auch.   
Pippi Langstrumpf, den kleinen Prinzen, Narnia unendlich viele andere.  
Kaum ein anderes Buch hatte meine Fantasie so beflügelt, wie Mio mein Mio.  
Ich lauschte ihrer warmen Stimme, die das Vorlesen vom Fernsehen gewöhnt war, schloss die Augen und stellte mir vor, wie mein eigener Vater wohl wäre.  
Wie sehnlich hatte ich mir damals einen Vater gewünscht. Da ich keine wirkliche Vorstellung hatte, wie es war, einen Vater zu haben, stellte ich mir meinen eigenen Vater genauso vor, wie den aus diesem Buch.  
Geheimnisvoll und weise.  
Es war ja immerhin zumindest theoretisch möglich, dass mein Vater auch König war, denn immerhin wusste ich nichts - rein gar nichts, über ihn. Wenn man sechs ist die Welt voller Geheimnisse. Alles scheint möglich zu sein.  
Um so mehr sah ich meinen Vater beinahe erstaunt an und begriff, dass mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war und mein Vater so sehr diesem Königsvater glich.  
Natürlich wusste mein rationales Selbst, das ich gerade meine romantischen fünf Minuten hatte, dennoch genoss ich diese Vorstellung und lächelte verträumt in mich hinein.

Mein Vater sah mich erstaunt über seine Zeitung hinweg an.  
"Ich wäre gern mal Mäuschen, in deinen Gedanken", sagte er sanft, "So ruhig und schweigsam kenne ich dich gar nicht. Wo bist du Jeannie?"  
Ich schüttelte mich, um die Gedanken loszuwerden und ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren.  
"Ich weiß nicht, im Land der Ferne...", antworte ich zögernd. 

"Und du willst heute mit dem Sohn meines Rosengärtners über die Insel der grünen Wiesen skaten, nicht wahr?" fragte er amüsiert.  
"Ich hasse dich!", antwortete ich freundlich.  
Hank zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und griff mit dem rechten Fuß nach seiner Teetasse.  
"Wieso denn das?"  
Ich seufzte.  
"Erstens, weil du anscheinend jedes verdammte Buch auf diesem Planeten gelesen hast. Zweitens habe ich das Gefühl jetzt nicht mehr", ich sah ihn an, "Und drittens entspricht Gibs ja nun wirklich nicht gerade JumJum"

"Jeanna du vergisst, dass ich auch mal ein kleiner Junge war. Obwohl ich Eltern hatte. Defakto ja auch noch habe - wünschte ich mir damals so sehr, das sie nur meine Pflegeeltern sind und mich eines Tages mein Vater, der König mich findet und ins Land der Ferne mit nimmt. Einem Land in dem ich akzeptiert und geliebt werde."  
Plötzlich war er es, der ganz verzückt aussah und in sich hinein lächelte.  
"Irgendwie hat es ja dann tatsächlich geklappt", sagte er verwundert und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.  
Ich hatte eine Idee, was er damit sagen wollte. Das Bild von Xavier als König im Land der Ferne war auch keine so üble Idee. Leise begann ich bei der Vorstellung von Magneto als Ritter Kato zu kichern. Nein, das passte ja nun gar nicht mehr...

"Mit Gibson könntest du unglücklicherweise recht haben.."  
"Wie?" frage ich erstaunt  
Mein Vater legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Ich habe nichts gegen Gibs, Jeanna- wirklich nicht, aber er ist ein ziemlicher Draufgänger. Lass dich zu nichts hin reissen, was du später bereust. Ich wäre dir außerdem dankbar, wenn du öffentliches und privates Eigentum ganz lässt und du nicht mit der Polizei nach Hause gebracht wirst."

"Ist er so schlimm? Ich hatte gar nicht den Eindruck..."  
"Natürlich nicht. Wäre er schlimm, würde ich dich gar nicht erst gehen lassen. Er ist halt ein Teenager."  
"Warum machst du dir dann solche verrückten Gedanken, Hank?"  
Vorsichtig griff er nach meiner Hand streichelte sie und sah mich ernst an.  
"Jeanna, ich sage das, weil ich genug erwachsene Mutanten kenne, die sich jeden Tag auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ihr beide seid so jung, so unerfahren- da mache ich mir natürlich meine Gedanken."  
"Musst du nicht, Dad, wir werden schon nichts illegales tun. Wie auch? Wir gehen Skateboard fahren und in einen Skatepark. Was soll da schon groß passieren?", antwortete ich.  
"Einen Skatepark?", fragte mein Vater etwas verwundert,"gibt es so etwas denn in Washington...?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich wohne hier nicht, vielleicht ist es auch nur eine zusammen gezimmerte Rampe-wie unser Platz um die Ecke, wer weiß?"  
"Wo trefft ihr Euch?", fragte er und stand auf um sich anzuziehen.  
"In der Stadt", sagte ich wage.  
"Gut- soll ich dich bis zum Ministerium mitnehmen?"  
"Das wäre supertoll", antwortete ich, denn viel Lust auf eine Fahrt mit der U-Bahn hatte ich nicht. Deshalb war ich natürlich unglaublich dankbar, für das Angebot.

Als wir am Ministerium waren, ließ mich mein Vater aussteigen.  
Es war zwar noch ein kleiner Fußweg von hier, aber ich war ja mit vier Rädern ausgestattet.  
Ich stellte das Board auf die Erde.  
"Müsst ihr dann noch weit dahin fahren?", fragte mein Vater.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf: "Nach Gibs Beschreibung ist es hier ziemlich um die Ecke..."  
"Aha?" antwortete mein Vater leicht verwundert.  
"Tschüss, hab Spaß"  
Ich winkte und rollerte los.  
"Wo soll denn, der Park sein?", rief mir mein Vater hinterher.  
"In der Nähe der Metro Central Station", rief ich ihm zu.  
"Aber", brüllte Hank, "Der einzige 'Park' dort in der Nähe ist doch nur der Pulaski Park!"  
"Genauso hieß das..." rief ich zurück und rollte weiter.  
Mein Vater ließ frustriert die Arm sinken.

Warum machte er sich nur immer solche Sorgen?  
Ich freute mich zusammen mit Elaine und Gibson einen schönen Tag zu erleben und so war ich wirklich gut drauf. Was sollte da schon gross passieren?  
Als ich am so genannten Pulaski Park ankam, verstand ich plötzlich, warum mein Vater so seltsam besorgt ausgesehen hatte.

Gibson hatte mich reingelegt.  
Was für jeden Washingtoner kein großes Geheimnis - und vermutlich in jedem drittklassigen Reiseführer vermerkt war- Der Pulaski Park hieß eigentlich Freedom Plaza. Hier stand nur am östlichen Ende das Denkmal des Begründers der amerikanischen Kavallerie.

Pierre Charles L'Enfants Idee von Washington in Stein, war bestimmt allerbestens geeignet, um darauf Skateboard zu fahren - Unglücklicherweise war es nur strengstens verboten.

Vermutlich saß Gibson gerade Zuhause und lachte sich gestreift, über meine Dummheit.  
Super. Ich war vielleicht blöd.  
Ein einfacher Blick in den Stadtplan hätte ausgereicht, mich vor dieser Blamage zu bewahren.  
Verdammt, warum hatte Elaine nichts gesagt?

Klar, Elaine war in dieser Hinsicht wie Leah.  
Sie wohnte zwar fast in der geschichtsträchtigsten Stadt Amerikas aber es interessierte sie nicht die Bohne.  
Aber ich beschloss, zumindest auf Elaine warten. Immerhin hatte sie wegen mir ihren Hausarrest - den sie ja auch wegen mir hatte - gerade gebrochen.

Als Akt meines persönlichen Protestes gegen die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt und meiner eigenen Blödheit, setzte ich mich frustriert auf das große schwarze Warnschild, das die Besucher vom skaten und trinken abhalten sollte.  
NO skateboarding, roller blading, roller skating violators /will be fined /Skateboads will be impounded/

Elaine würde mich hier oben sicher sehen.  
Sie tat es auch, aber ich sah sie zuerst.  
Gut gelaunt und winkend mit einer hübschen pink farbenden Bluse und Jeans, die Skates über der Schulter, kam sie über den Platz gelaufen.

"Jeannie" rief sie fröhlich. Dann sah sie sich um.  
"Sag mal, ist das nicht verboten, hier zu skaten und so?"

Ich zeigte geknickt auf das Schild und nickte düster.  
"Ja ich würde mal sagen, Gibson hat mich ganz kräftig düpiert.."  
"Er hat dich was?" fragte Elaine verwundert und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Er hat mich VERARSCHT!", antwortete ich missmutig.  
"Nana, Missi McCoy, kann es sein, das du heute keine Banane zum Frühstück bekommen hast - oder warum denkst du so schlimme Sachen von mir?", fragte Gibson hinter uns und klopfte gegen das Schild  
Wir drehten uns um.

"Gibson du Volltrottel!" Ich hüpfte vom Schild und baute mich wütend vor ihm auf.  
"Das ist ganz sicher keine Skatebahn, sondern ein Platz- zudem auch noch einer, der in Erinnerung an den großartigen Martin Luther King Jr."Freedom Plaza" benannt worden ist. Eine echt Klasse Idee, ausgerechnet hier zu fahren! Bist du bescheuert, oder was?"

"Ich steh eh mehr auf Malcom X", antwortete Gibs und machte einen Miniollie.  
Dann trat er auf das Board und ließ es in die Hand hüpfen.  
"Das ist deine Verabredung?", fragte Elaine verwundert-  
Ich nickte niedergeschlagen."Leider..."  
"Du bist ja soo ein Weichei, Minx", bemerkte Gibson übertrieben cool und lehnte sich gegen das Schild. Er streckte lässig, den freien Arm aus und unterzog seinen Krallen eine ausgiebige Inspektion.  
"Die ganze Stadt ist ein großer Skatepark, Schätzchen- wenn du dich nur traust..."  
"Nenn mich auf gar keinen - Und ich meine auf gar keinen Fall- noch mal Schätzchen, du,du... Stubentiger"  
Ich atmete tief ein.

"Wenn die ganze verdammte Stadt ein ach so toller Skatepark ist, dann sollten wir vielleicht an einer Stelle anfangen wo nicht gerade ein übergroßes Schild mit den Worten NO SKATEBOARDING steht!"  
Ich fletschte wütend die Zähne.  
Gibson zog gelassen, beinahe gelangweilt, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Hübsche Zahnspangen Jeanna, ehrlich"

"Mein Name ist übrigens Elaine Stuart und...", begann Elaine sich vorzustellen.  
"Ja, freut mich auch..", antwortete Gibs extrem uninteressiert.  
"Hör zu, hier gibt es bestimmt noch andere Plätze, nicht wahr?", sagte ich gereizt.

Gibson fing endlich sein hübsches Köpfen anzustrengen.  
"Ein paar Minuten von hier gibt es auch noch die Libary, da.."  
"Also, ich finde es irgendwie cool hier zu skaten! Es ist so...verrucht", sagte Elaine und fuhr sich über die Lippen. Dabei sah sie den kleinen Kater an, als wäre er ein Popstar.  
Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare.  
"Elaine fang du nicht auch noch damit an, das ist echt kein kluger Plan - Schau mal, was passiert wenn die Polizei uns wirklich erwischt? Deine Ma wird einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen - und ich weiß nicht, wie mein Vater es findet, wenn ich mich gegen alle seine guten Ratschläge..."

Ich hörte auf zu sprechen, denn es hatte offensichtlich sowieso nicht allzu viel Sinn an Elaines gesunden Menschenverstand zu appellieren.  
Falls sie je welchen besessen haben sollte-was ich zumindest in diesem Moment stark anzweifelte.  
Sie hatte weiterhin nur Augen für Gibson und hörte mir sowieso nicht zu.  
"Elaine?", fragte ich scharf.

Sie konnte sich schliesslich von dem Objekt ihrer Begierde los reissen und sah mich mit den allergrössten Pupillen an, die ich je gesehen hatte.  
Elaine sah aus als hätte sie sich gerade eine Familienpackung XTC geworfen.

Das war ganz und gar nicht normal.

"Was ist denn los? Dieser wundervolle, tolle MANN möchte doch nur ein wenig Spaß-Vielleicht bist du wirklich ein Weichei?"

Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben.  
MANN, war nicht unbedingt die Bezeichnung für einen Vierzehnjährigen, dessen Stimme klang, als könne sie sich nur schwer zwischen einer einheitlichen Oktavhöhe entscheiden.

Der kleine Kater schien auch nicht so richtig zu wissen, was er von Elaines Anwandlungen zu halten hatte.  
"Laine", fragte ich vorsichtig, „hast du irgendwelche Drogen genommen?"

Sie sah mich mit ihren Teetassen-Augen verständnislos an.  
Das war nicht gut.  
Gar nicht gut.  
Ich kannte Elaine gut genug um zu wissen, dass mit ihr heute Morgen nichts in Ordnung war.

"Sowas würde ich nie tun Jeanna!", sie kicherte.  
"und vom Rauchen in der Schule musste ich husten"  
"Aber heute hast du nichts außergewöhnliches zu dir genommen, ja?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Aber ich bin sooo glücklich das du mir Gibsy Nibsy vorgestellt hast..." sie streichelte ihm über die Schulter.  
Ich sah Gibson hilflos an.

"Ist das Mädel immer eine solche Plage?", fragte er und versuchte sich gegen Elaines Annäherungsversuche sanft zu wehren.  
"Hast du irgendwas getrunken oder gegessen, in der letzten Zeit?" fragte ich weiter.  
"Frühstück- Kelloggs Frosties, wie passend...rrrrhh", schnurrte sie, ohne von Gibs abzulassen.

"Mann, das Mädchen ist ja gruselig. Kann man die auch wieder abschalten?", fragte Gibson und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung meiner Freundin zu lösen..

"Gibson, hast du irgendwelche Fähigkeiten, von denen ich nichts weiß?" Ich zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sah ihn ernst an..  
"Ich? keine Ahnung, nicht das ich wüsste...bisher hat mich noch nie ein Mädchen auch nur angesehen...jedenfalls nicht wie diese Kleine...lass das!"

Elaine versuchte ihm sein T-shirt auszuziehen.  
"Bitte Bitte ich will doch nur wissen ob du auch da so wundervoll kuschelig bist, Katerchen."  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch deine Singel Zeiten sind vorbei", sagte ich todernst und bließ gegen meinen Pony.  
"Wir müssen dringend etwas unternehmen!"  
Gibson nickte zustimmend.  
"Gibson, willst du mit mir gehen?", fragte Elaine.  
Es war so erniedrigend was Elaine da tat.

"Was soll ich denn machen?", fragte Gibson leicht hysterisch.  
Ich zog an ihrem am Arm um Gibson zu erlösen.  
"Ich kann sie noch nicht mal nach Hause bringen", antwortete ich verzweifelt.  
Es war schwer, Elaine von ihm weg zu bekommen. Sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen.  
Gibs stand da und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

"Was ist, Wiley, habe ich die Antwort auf meine Stirn geschrieben?", fragte ich, während ich Elaine festhielt.  
"Sie ist deine Freundin, Minx" antwortete Gibs wütend.  
"Aber in mich ist sie wenigstens nicht verknallt!"  
Da ihm aber wirklich nichts einzufallen schien, musste ich mir wohl wirklich etwas ausdenken.  
Das naheliegenste war das Ministerium. Wenn Gibs selbst diesen Effekt ausgelöst hatte, dann war es der einzige Ort, wo wir Hilfe erwarten konnten.  
Gibs sollte vorweg fahren und seinen Vater fragen.  
Ich wollte mit Elaine langsam hinterher kommen, in der Hoffnung, unser kleines Problem würde sich dann von selber lösen.

Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass es ziemlich anstrengend werden würde, denn Elaine verhielt sich immer noch wie eine verliebte Sailor Moon.  
Wäre sie tatsächlich eine Zeichentrickfigur gewesen, hätte sie vermutlich Herzchen in den Augen gehabt und wäre zwei bis drei Meter über dem Boden herum geschwebt.

Gibson sah sich noch einmal zu uns um, stellte sein Skateboard auf die den heiligen Stein des Plaza und setzte einen Fuß aufs Board.

"So nicht mein Freund, darauf hab ich nur gewartet!", sagte Jemand hinter uns.  
Gibson und ich zuckten zusammen. Während Elaine immer noch versuchte, ihren neuen Schwarm zu erreichen.  
Der Cop der auf uns zu kam, war vielleicht so alt wie mein Vater und ein wenig füllig um die Hüften.  
Er tippte sich gegen seine Mütze und grinste wie ein Angler, der gerade einen fetten Barsch an der Angel hatte.  
Er sah Elaine an, dann mich und meinte:"Drogen jeglicher Art- Nicht nur Alkohol, sind hier verboten", dann schob er sich an mir vorbei.

Warum, in aller Herren Länder, tauchten die Freunde und Helfer eigentlich nur dann auf, wenn man sie ganz und gar nicht brauchte?

Nach meinem Erlebnis in Manhatten erwartete ich das Schlimmste.

Gibson stand da, als sei er eingefroren.   
Vermutlich war Lots Frau, nach dem Anblick von Gottes Rache Sodom und Gomorra, gegen ihn geradezu hyperaktiv gewesen.  
Soviel zu Gibsons Coolness.  
"Und du bist mir schon zu lange ein Dorn im Auge..."  
Er zog den Gibs an seinem salienten Katzenohr.   
"Bitte Sir, lassen sie ihn los! Er wollte nichts anstellen, er muss nur dringend zu seinem Vater. Denn mit meiner Freundin ist irgendetwas los! Sie sehen doch, wie sie sich aufführt", versuchte ich den Polizist panisch zu beschwichtigen. Es gelang mir allerdings nicht besonders.  
"Bitte lassen Sie ihn, zu seinem Vater gehen...es ist ein Notfall"

"Soso, ein Notfall, ja. Hat dein Freund hier dem Mädchen Extasy verkauft, oder was?", fragte er autoritär.

Elaine fing hysterisch an zu schlurchzen.

"Er hat gesagt dein Freund!"  
Sie bekam einen hysterischen Heulkrampf.  
"Er gehört mir Jeanna, mir ganz allein!"  
"Halt einfach die Klappe Elaine", knurrte ich sie genervt an.  
Dies war mein allererstes Erlebnis mit jemanden, der unter Drogen stand, aber ich wusste jetzt schon, das ich um die Gelegenheit Menschen oder Mutanten, die unter irgendeiner Art Bewusstseins verändernden Mitteln oder was auch immer standen, künftig einen großen Bogen machen würde.  
Gibson sah den Polizisten mit einem Ich-bin-ein-liebes-süßes-Kätzchen Blick an.  
Das schlimmste war, er konnte das beinahe so gut, wie der gestiefelte Kater aus Shrek.  
"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, ehrlich, ich hab nichts gemacht!"

Der Cop bekam einen roten Kopf und wollte gerade lospoltern, doch irgendetwas schien ihn davon abzuhalten.  
Er atmete tief durch und bekam plötzlich einen ganz verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich glaube dir!" sagte er lammfromm.  
Gibs, der schon vor der Strafpredigt den Kopf eingezogen hatte, sah den Polizisten verdutzt an.  
"Wenn es wirklich ein Notfall ist, verzeihe ich dir", das Lächeln des Cops war nicht viel weniger beunruhigend, wie seine Wut.

Er tätschelte das Hinterteil des kleinen Katers.  
"Was für ein entzückender kleiner Hintern, du solltest ihn nicht in diesen schrecklichen Hosen verstecken..."  
Nun war Gibson an der Reihe, hysterisch zu werden.  
Obwohl die Szene keinesfalls ein Spaß war, musste ich mir auf die Oberlippe beißen, um nicht laut zu lachen.  
Dieser Cop und Gibsons Gesicht dazu, waren einfach zu komisch.


	18. Bettinas Dackel

_Bitte Jungs, zwischen Zwölf und Sechzehn, macht doch im diesem Kapitel die Augen zu beim lesen. Elaine zieht ihre Bluse aus-(nur das- nicht mehr...) .  
Zu deutsch: Oben unbekleidete Person. Ich werde sie bitten schwarze klebebänder auf etwaige körperstellen zu kleben...  
Ernsthaft: bevor ich hier Stress bekomme spreche ich eine eindringliche Sexualitäts- und Slash Warnung aus(P12) Es ist nichts, was man nicht auch im Vorabendprogramm zu sehen bekommen würdet, daher weigere ich mich die ganze Story deswegen als Slash zu markieren. Ihr seid jetzt gewarnt... _

"Jeanna?", Gibson sah mich erschrocken an.  
Er war mit der Situation total überfordert.  
Ich konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken, denn mir ging es ganz genauso.

"Es liegt an mir?...aber", er schüttelte den Kopf und war den Tränen nahe.  
Wir haben keine Zeit für 'Abers', Gibson", sagte ich zu ihm.

Es war wirklich nicht besonders einfach einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, im Angesicht eines Polizisten, der gerade seine Vorliebe für kleine Jungs entdeckt hatte-Und einer vollkommen in Tränen aufgelösten Elaine, die apathisch schlurchzend vor meinen Füßen lag.

"Wir müssen irgendwie ins Ministerium kommen und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Nicht das die halbe Stadt auf die Idee kommt, dich zu vergewaltigen."  
Er nickte und atmete schwer.  
"Ach ja- und bleib mir von der Pelle!", fügte ich hinzu.

Das Letzte, was wir in dieser Situation gebrauchen konnten, war, dass ich ebenfalls in seinen Bann geriet.  
Der Cop nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und sagte gönnerisch:  
"Weißt du, mein Sohn, ich kann dir helfen!"  
Der kleine Kater sah den Beamten, ängstlich an.  
"Das würden Sie tun?"  
"Ich könnte dich ja ins Ministerium bringen... Du könntest auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzen und..."

"Aber die Mädchen müssen mit. unbedingt! Es ist wichtig!", brüllte Gibson fast.  
Er wollte,verständlicher Weise - keinesfalls mit dem Cop alleine sein.

Der Polizist warf einen Blick auf uns und seufzte.  
"Ist es wirklich notwendig?"  
Gibson nickte bestimmt.

"Ja dringend!", riefen Gibs und ich gleichzeitig und ich fügte hinzu:"Das Mädchen braucht Hilfe, sehen Sie doch!" Natürlich war er nicht begeistert, aber so zu gedröhnt er auch war, schien ihm ebenfalls bewusst zu sein, das es seine Pflicht war, zu helfen. Er nickte missmutig."Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt! Ich will dich ja auch nicht enttäuschen, mein Süßer!"

So gingen wir also gemeinsam über den Platz zum Wagen.  
"Mein Kollege ist übrigens auch Mutant...", seuselte der Bulle.  
Wenn es nicht von einem benebelten Polizisten gekommen wäre, hätte man fast glauben können, es sei ein echtes Kompliment.  
"Leider ist er gar nicht so ein hübsches, schlaues Kerlchen..."

Da Elaine nicht Willens war, selber zu laufen, schulterte ich sie.  
Es dauerte eine ziemliche Weile, bis sie realisierte, das ich sie trug.   
Beinahe Augenblicklich fing sie an zu toben.  
"Fass mich nicht an, du Biest! Du hast mir meinen Freund gestohlen!", kreischte sie hysterisch und fuhr mir mit de Fingernägeln durch das Gesicht. Obwohl sie nicht annähernd in der selben Liga wie Gibs oder ich spielte, fingen die Kratzer augenblicklich zu bluten.  
Sie zappelte wie verrückt und es war gut, dass ich ziemlich kräftig war, sonst hätte sie mich mit Leichtigkeit abgeschüttelt. Sie entwickelte in ihrem Wahn wirklich Bärenkräfte.

Der andere Polizist war jung und rothaarig.  
Er sah aus als käme er frisch von der Akademie.  
Entsetzt sprang aus dem Auto, nahm seine Mütze ab und starrte uns mit offenem Mund an.  
Vermutlich wäre es mir nicht viel anders ergangen, denn unsere kleine Karawane war bestimmt höchst merkwürdig.  
"George?" fragte er entgeistert, als er sah, wie sein Kollege mit Gibsons Katzenschwanz spielte und ihn verliebt ansah.

"Hi Dan", sagte George jedoch gelassen und sah ihn nicht mal eine Sekunde an.  
Er hatte nur Augen für Gibs, der gerne vor Scham im Boden versunken wäre.  
"Diese Kinder müssen gaaaanz dringend ins Ministerium für Mutanten-" sagte der Bulle erschreckend tuckig zu seinem erstaunten Kollegen. Der Cop zwinkerte Gibson kokett zu.  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Dan blass.  
"In allerbester Ordnung. Setz dich zu den Mädchen auf den Rücksitz. ich fahre" sagte er und gab Gibson einen erneuten zärlichen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Elaine tobte immer noch herum um schrie.  
Sie wollte sich so gar nicht ins Auto setzten lassen.  
"Bitte Elaine reiß dich zusammen!", schrie ich zurück und drückte sie mit ganzer Kraft in den Wagen.  
"Du bist so gemein!", zeterte sie. „Er gehört _mir_, mir ganz allein!"  
"Ich bin alles, nur nicht seine Freundin Elaine!", fauchte ich sie an, "Der Cop hat das doch nur so gesagt!"

Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht, dachte ich schaudernd.

Ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, mit Gibson auf engstem Raum in einem Polizeiauto zu sitzen?  
"Ehrlich?", fragte Elaine und sah mich mit ihren Teller-Augen ungläubig an."Schwörst du es?"

Sie sah so bemitleidenswert mies aus, das ich hätte heulen können.   
Bisher hatte ihr unsere Freundschaft nichts als Ärger eingebracht und ich fragte mich, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie irgendwann wieder klar im Kopf wurde und realisierte, was mit ihr passiert war.

"Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen, Gorilla?" sagte George barsch zu mir, "Hopp, ab in den Wagen!"  
"Nein", sagte Dan energisch,"ich möchte erst mal wissen was hier los ist!"

"Der Junge hat gerade eine neue Mutanten-Fähigkeit entdeckt, es ist anscheinend irgendetwas irgendwas Übles auf Pheromonbasis oderso -was weiß ich- es war ein Unfall- er kann es nicht kontrollieren!", sagte ich zu Dan.  
"Bitte, im Ministerium können die sicher auch ihrem Kollegen helfen..."  
"OK" sagte Dan verständig zu mir und wendete sich dann an seinen Kollegen,"George, setz dich mit dem Kleinen auf den Rücksitz, _ich_ fahre!"  
"Wie? Willst du mir etwa was befehlen? Vergiss nicht, ich bin hier der Boss!" fauchte George seinen Kollegen an.  
"Boss oder nicht, du weißt, was ich mit dir machen kann..", sagte Dan ruhig und versuchte an das bisschen Vernunft in seinem Kollegen zu appellieren,"-und ich mache Gebrauch davon!"

"Du willst ihn ja nur für dich haben!" brüllte George und wollte auf seinen Kollegen losgehen. Ehe er das konnte sprang ich ihm in den Weg.  
"Nein! lassen Sie das!", schrie ich und wedelte mit den Armen,"Sie machen einen großen Fehler.."  
"Lass mich durch!", brüllte der Polizist nun wie ein wilder Stier."Ich habe echt keine Lust, mit dir zu diskutieren, Freak!"  
"Und ich hab nicht die Zeit dazu!", antworte ich schloss die Augen und gab ihm einen solchen Kinnharken, dass er gegen das Auto geschleudert wurde. Er rutschte langsam am Polizeiwagen, herunter und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

"Outch", sagte ich verlegen und hielt mir erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht wirklich verletzen. Naja verdient hatte er es ja - irgendwie. 

"Danke Jeanna", sagte Gibs dankbar und sprang in den Wagen.  
"Es ist in Ordnung, ich hätte auch sowas ähnliches gemacht", antwortete der junge Polizist verzweifelt."Aber wir müssen ihn jetzt in den Wagen schaffen."  
Ich nickte und setzte den bewusstlosen Polizisten zu Elaine auf die Rückbank.  
Dann setzte ich mich ebenfalls.  
Wir fuhren mit Licht und Sirene zum Ministerium. Obwohl der Weg ja nicht besonders weit war, begann sich George langsam wieder zu regen.  
"Wo bin ich?", fragte er und fasste sich an seinen Nacken, dort wo er aufs Autodach geschlagen war.  
"Es wird alles gut, George!", sagte Dan und hielt mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Ministerium.  
Ich sprang aus dem Wagen und öffnete die andere Tür, um Elaine aus dem Auto zu bekommen.  
Ehe ich mich versah, war sie aber bereits aus dem Auto gehüpft und warf sich dem entsetzten Gibson erneut um den Hals.  
George braucht etwas länger, um zu begreifen was los war und da Dan vergessen hatte, die hintere Tür zu verriegeln, taumelte er wie ein Zombie auf der Suche nach Menschenfleisch ebenfalls hinter uns her..  
So kamen wir dann ins Foyer.  
Ich voraus, Gibson mit Elaine, die sich einfach an ihm fest klammerte, George hinter ihm her- Sein Hinterteil sehnsüchtig betrachtend.  
Dan als Letzter, mit einem Gesicht, als wäre ihm das ganze mindestens genauso unangenehm wie mir.

Ich richtete mich auf und lächelte verlegen den Pförtner an.  
Es war glücklicherweise der Selbe , vor dem ich in der letzten Woche kollabiert war- oder_ leider_?  
Ich wusste es nicht so genau.

Er war offensichtlich amüsiert, als er die Gesellschaft sah, die ich da hinter mir her schleppte.  
"Darf ich raten - ein Notfall?", fragte er und zog die Linke Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Oh ja...", grummelte ich, "Rufen sie mir Mr. Montgomery an, ja?"

"Ich vermute, er wird mal wieder hocherfreut über diesen netten Besuch sein!", antwortete er und griff zu dem Telefon was neben ihm stand.  
"Mr. Montgomery? Hier ist Dennis - Ja. Ihr Sohn wartet in Begleitung zweier reizender jungen Damen und den wohlbekannten Herren in Uniform bei mir unten in der Lobby..." 

Dennis machte ein Gesicht als sei sein Trommelfell gerade geplatzt und hielt den Hörer soweit es eben ging von sich weg.  
"Ja, Mr. Montgomery..." Dann legte er auf.  
„Soll ich Ihren Vater auch anrufen?"  
Ich machte ein verlegenes Gesicht.

"Dana..., vielleicht?"  
Er nickte verständnisvoll.  
Keine zwei Minuten kam der große, weiße Kater aus dem Fahrstuhl gesprungen und lief auf den sowieso schon gepeinigten Gibs zu.  
Er sah alles andere als amüsiert aus.

"Leonard Gibson Montagomery!", brüllte er wie rasend, was bei seiner grösse Masse und Gestalt durchaus beeindruckend aussah..  
Ich flückte, die von dem Wutausbruch eines 6 Fuss großen fetten Perserverschnitts, nun doch etwas überraschte Elaine von Gibsons Hals.

Der ältere Polizist tätschelte Gibsons Schulter.  
"Aber, aber! Wie können Sie nur ihren armen Jungen so anschreien?", sagte er und lächelte völlig hingerissen Gibson an.

Jeffrey wurde schlagartig klar, das irgendwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

"Was in drei Gottes Namen...?", er starrte seinen Sohn ungläubig an.  
George schien sich von Montgomery Seniors Reaktion kaum beeindrucken zu lassen.  
"Er hatte ein wichtiges Problem, wir als Freunde und Helfer haben ihn nur abgeliefert. Ich vermute es hängt mit diesem unzüchtigen Mädchen zusammen. Sie belästigt ihn nämlich"  
Elaine riss sich los.

"Ich belästige niemanden!", schrie sie hysterisch," Sie sollten sich schämen, er ist ein Junge und er ist MEIN Freund nicht Ihrer!"

Jeffrey sah mich hilfesuchend an.  
"Hi Jeffrey" Ich lächelte ihn schief an,"Gibs hat irgendein Problem, die Zuneigung fremder Leute auf sich zu fokussieren..."  
Der große weiße Kater verharrte in kurzfristiger Aporie aber als der Polizist Gibsons Katzenschwanz griff und ihn verträumt an der Wange rieb, würde er munter.  
"Danke", knurrte er den wütend Beamten an und riss Gibson von ihm weg.

Der kleine Kater hielt die Hände schützend über den Kopf, als erwartete er einen kräftigen Tatzenhieb von seinem Vater.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", heulte er.  
Mir tat Gibson echt leid. Er war schon genug bestraft mit diesem Erlebnis und vermutlich für sämtliche kleinen und großen Streiche, die er in seinem Leben je ausgeheckt hatte.

"Ich schimpf' nicht mit dir.Ich bin nur...-entsetzt..." sagte Jeffrey und blickte den Polizisten ungläubig an.  
Dennis kam hilfreich mit einem der Sicherheitsbeamten und schnappte sich George.  
"Sie müssen noch ganz dringend ein paar Formulare ausfüllen!"  
"Genau", sagte Dan schnell und alle drei zogen den älteren Cop in Richtung des Dienstraumes der Sicherheitsdienstler.

"Bringen sie Gibson hier weg, Jeffrey", flehte ich.  
Er nickte stumm und drückte den Fahrstuhl-Knopf.

"Nein das können Sie nicht tun!", rief nun Elaine theatralisch und warf sich auf den Boden.  
"Lass das Elaine!", schrie Gibson sie verzweifelt an."Ich kann nicht mehr, bitte!"

"Nimm mich! Jetzt!"

Nun war alles vorbei. Bei Elaine hatte offensichtlich die eine oder andere Sicherung einen extremen Kurzschluss erlitten Elaine riss sich sich ihre Bluse auf und präsentierte ihre noch nicht vorhandene Oberweite.  
"Elaine!" schrie ich entsetzt und warf mich auf sie.  
In diesem Moment kam der Fahrstuhl. Die beiden stiegen hektisch ein und Jeffrey drückte einen Knopf.

"Ihr fahrt hoch zu Dana!", schrie Jeffrey noch und die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich hinter den beiden.  
"Oh Elaine", stöhnte ich. Sie heulte jetzt nur noch in meinem Arm.  
Als der Fahrstuhl wieder kam, schob ich sie in den Fahrstuhl.

Zu uns stiegen stiegen noch zwei Angestellte, eine ältere mit Brille und eine junge mit Pferdeschwanz.  
Sie kümmerten sich fast gar nicht um uns.   
Denn immerhin war dies ja das Ministerium für Mutatenangelegenheiten, da geschahen hin und wieder seltsame Dinge.

"Ist die Klimaanlage schon wieder kaputt?", fragte die Ältere  
"Wie kommst du darauf?" Die andere sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Oh man, es ist wirklich unglaublich heiß...", antwortete die Brillenträgerin. Die andere sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, bekomme ich von dieser schrecklichen Klimanlage ständig Schnupfen..."  
Die Brillenträgerin sah glasig in die Ferne.  
"Ich muss mich unbedingt mit diesem netten Typ vom Omni Shoreham mal wieder treffen."  
Die andere sah sie verblüfft an.

"Ich dachte, den hättest du abgesägt, weil er immer nur das eine wollte.."  
"Och..."antwortete sie verwirrt, "habe ich das- tatsächlich?Manchmal will ich das ja auch-"

Dana erwartete uns bereits am Fahrstuhl.  
Sie sah erstaunlicherweise ziemlich entspannt aus.  
"Langsam gewöhne ich mich daran, das du hier einmal die Woche aufschlägst und vor dich hin blutest!"  
Sie meinte sie zynisch, den tiefen Kratzer den Elaine in meinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, betrachtend. 

Wir legten Elaine auf Danas Couch und sie schlief beinahe augenblicklich ein.

Danas Büro war ganz anders, als das meines Vaters. Es war auch schön, aber auf eine andere Art.  
Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein Blumenstrauß von meinem Vater.

Sie goss mir stumm Tee ein.  
"Jeanna, du konntest nicht wissen, das Gibsons Gabe heute ausbricht...",sagte sie endlich und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.  
"Niemand hat mit sowas gerechnet."  
Ich sah Elaine an, die auf der Couch lag und ruhig atmete. Seit dem sie mich kannte, hatte sie nur Ärger wegen mir.  
"Wird sie wieder in Ordnung kommen?", fragte ich leise.  
"Ja, das wird sie Jeannie"  
Ich drehte mich zur Tür.  
Mein Vater stand da die Hände vor den Bauch gefaltet und gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt.  
"Ich habe zu mindestens kein öffentliches Eigentum beschädigt..." sagte ich verlegen und senkte den Kopf.

"Nein Jeanna und dies ist ja auch eine ganz außergewöhnliche Situation. Ich denke, du warst nach alledem was ich gehört habe, sehr erwachsen und vernünftig."  
"Erwachsen?", fragte ich zweifelnd und warf einen Blick auf Elaine.  
"Ohne mich hätte sie keinen Arrest. Ohne mich hätte sie ihn nicht gebrochen und ohne mich hätte sie jetzt nicht den schlimmsten Vormittag ihres Leben erlebt..."

Ich sah meinen Vater verzweifelt an.  
Er kam zu mir herüber und kniete sich vor meinen Stuhl.  
"Vielleicht war das nicht ganz richtig, aber Elaine wird sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit an fast nichts, von dem was geschehen ist, erinnern. Und das mit ihrer Mutter-Naja, das wird wohl noch ein wenig kniffelig...aber irgendetwas wird uns noch einfallen."

Weder du noch Gibson seid Schuld an irgendetwas. Es ist einfach passiert. Gibson hat Glück gehabt, das es nicht in einer Vollbesetzten U-Bahn geschehen ist. Und er hat Glück gehabt, dass du da und so vernünftig warst"  
"Was wird mit ihm geschehen?Ich meine ist er jetzt für immer so?"  
"Gibs wird jetzt untersucht. Sie werden herausfinden, unter welchen Umständen er diese Droge absondert, die alle verrückt macht. Wie jeder anderer Mutant wird er wohl oder übel lernen müssen, sie zu beherrschen..."  
"Irgendwie ist er ja jetzt doppelt angeschmiert, nicht wahr?", fragte ich.

Mein Vater schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Im Prinzip kann ihm diese Gabe ja auch helfen, in einer anderen Dosis eingesetzt, auch Leute zu überzeugen mit ihm zu reden, die es unter normalen Umständen nie tun wurden."

"Ist das dann nicht geschummelt?", fragte ich.  
"Es kommt darauf an." er lächelte verschmitzt.  
Dann wurde er ernst."Aber du hast recht, es ist gewiss eine Gabe mit der man sehr verantwortungsvoll umgehen sollte. In sofern wird Gibson sicher eine Menge lernen müssen."

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn.  
"Danke Dad", flüsterte ich.  
"Warum?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Das du mir keine Vorwürfe machst."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein und ich habe den Eindruck, ihr drei werdet etwas aus dieser Erfahrung lernen-"

Elaine richtete sich auf."Wo bin ich?"  
"Du bist im Ministerium, Elaine..."  
Ich löste mich von meinem Vater und hüpfte zu ihr auf das Sofa.  
"Möchtest du was trinken, Elaine?", fragte Dana freundlich.  
Elaine nickte.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen Elaine!", sagte ich traurig.  
"Hast du das denn?", fragte sie unsicher,"Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung was passiert ist. Wieso trage ich denn so ein T-shirt?"  
Wir hatten ihr ein grossen weißes Tshirt mit dem Aufdruck _Department of Mutant Affairs Bowling Team _organisiert, denn die Knöpfe an ihrer Bluse waren alle abgerissen.  
Nora war gerade dabei sie wieder an zunähen.

Ich seufzte.  
Eine verdammt lange Geschichte, weißt du...  
Elaine, mein Vater und Dana hörten sich stumm die Schilderung meines Vormittags an.

"Mein Gott, was wird Gibs denn nun von mir denken?Der Arme!"  
"Gibs wird gar nichts von dir denken. Niemand tut das, du warst ja nicht du selbst...Bist du mir sehr böse?", ich sah sie hilflos an.

"Warum soll ich DIR böse sein, Jeanna?", fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Wenn deine Mom herausfindet das du weg bist, gibt es schon wieder Ärger..."

Bettina klopfte an die Tür. Sie hatte einen Stapel Akten für Dana unter dem Arm.  
"Ich könnte die Kleine ja nach Hause bringen und wir erfinden auf dem Weg eine kleine Geschichte. Zum Beispiel, dass du meiner Tochter Tiffany bei irgendetwas geholfen hast. Ich habe dann herausgefunden, das du eigentlich Hausarrest hast und deswegen fahre ich dich nach Hause..."  
Bettina zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Oh ja sie schluckt das! Ich habe eh noch so einen Aufsatz über die Ferien zu schreiben. Ihre Tochter und ich haben das Gemeinsam gemacht!", rief Elaine.  
"Sie wird vielleicht ein wenig Mosern, aber wenn es für die Schule ist..."  
"Du hast eine Tochter, Bettina?", frage Hank verblüfft, "ich dachte... du bist-mit einer Frau zusammen...?" er kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.  
"Sicher bin ich lesbisch, aber das weiß doch Frau Stuart nicht..", Bettina grinste.  
"Außerdem erzählen mir alle, was für ein mütterlicher Typ ich bin."  
Sie zwinkerte.

"Worüber müsstest du denn deinen Aufsatz schreiben, Elaine?", fragte mein Vater.   
"Denn Echten jetzt?" Elaine sah meinen Vater überrascht an. Er nickte.  
"Über denn Bürgerkrieg...über irgend so Typen der was mit Pferden zu tun hatte - ich habe seinen Namen vergessen...Polinski oderso?", sagte sie zögernd.  
"Och nee..", stöhnte ich und schlug mir dich flache Hand frustriert ins Gesicht

Hätte Elaine ihr dämliches Referat doch vorher geschrieben, vielleicht wäre dann zumindest ihr aufgegangen, dass Pulaski Park weniger eine Skateanlage, sondern mehr ein Denkmal für den Inhalt ihres Reverats war...

"Was hast du denn Jeanna?", fragte sie besorgt.  
"Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich mir einen Reiseführer von Washington besorge." antwortete ich trocken.

"Ich habe einen, den darfst du gerne haben, Jeanna- und ich habe auch ein tolles Buch über Kazimierz Michał Wacław Wiktor Pułaski, warte mal, Elaine.", mein Vater verschwand und kam mit einem dicken, reich bebilderten Buch zurück.  
"Jetzt haben wir sogar den Grund, für deinen Besuch bei Tiffany", sagte mein Vater, "Du hast dir dieses Buch geliehen"  
"Wie bist du eigentlichauf diesen Namen gekommen Bettina?", fragte Hank Bettina.  
Die korpulente Frau pustete sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und grinste ihren Chef an.  
"Mein Dackel heißt so..."


	19. Abschied von Elaine

(Wieder Chat in der Geschichte, sorry...)

Mrs Stuart schluckte die Geschichte, die ihr Bettina und Elaine auftischten.  
Mehr noch, sie lud Bettina auf einen Kaffee ein und klagte ihr, wie schwer sie es doch als alleinerziehende Mutter hatte.  
Bettina hörte sich geduldig Brittanys Kummer an.  
"Ich hätte mir wahrlich nicht träumen lassen, ausgerechnet für Mrs. Stuart einmal die Schulter zu sein, an der sie sich ausweint", gab Bettina zu, als sie später in unserem Wohnzimmer saß.

Dana kuschelte sich in den Sessel, June an sie gelehnt und lachte.  
"Da wäre ich zu gern dabei gewesen! Die harte, unnahbare Brittany.."  
Mein Vater sah verwundert zu mir herüber.

Ich hing da, schwieg und hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
"Jeannie?", fragte er verwundert."Was ist denn los mit dir, wieso bist du so bedrückt?"  
Ich wollte eigentlich nicht erzählen, was los war, weil es eigentlich lächerlich war.  
Wir hatten unser Abenteuer gut überstanden, Elaine hatte kaum Stress bekommen und dennoch fühlte ich mich mies.

Sie hatte mir ihr Skateboard geliehen und ich hätte besser darauf aufpassen sollen, aber wir hatten sowohl das, als auch ihre Skates auf dem Freedom Plaza gelassen.  
Dana sah Hank an und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ihre Iris war mittlerweile vollständig gelblich grün. Ihre Augen hatten etwa die Farbe von einem Textmarker.  
Mein Vater seufzte.  
Dann nickte er unmerklich.  
"Ich denke, auch für dieses Problem finden wir eine Lösung", antwortete er.  
Zögernd ging ich durch die große Glastür und lief über den blanken Fußboden in Richtung Rezeption.  
Langsam richtete ich mich auf und sah Dennis verlegen an.  
"Hi", sagte ich vorsichtig, "Ich blute heute nicht- aber ich würde trotzdem gern zu meinem Vater"

Dennis lächelte und sah mich über die Brille hinweg an, dann griff er zum Telefon.  
"Dr. McCoy, Ihre Tochter ist hier, soll ich sie hoch schicken?"  
"In Ordnung"  
"Sie sollen warten, er ist schon dabei, herunter zu kommen", sagte der Rezeptionist freundlich.

Ich nickte und setzte mich auf eine der Bänke im Vorraum.  
Es war vergleichsweise voll.  
Eine ältere Frau saß auf dem Platz neben den ich ich mich setzte und strickte.  
Sie lächelte höflich, aber auch unsicher.  
„Ist es immer so voll hier?", fragte sie mich.  
„Ich weiß das gar nicht", sagte ich zögernd."Ich warte nur auf meinen Vater."  
„Ich warte auf meine Tochter und meinen Enkelsohn, er braucht irgend so ein Dokument...", sie sah ziemlich unglücklich aus.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das unsere Familie auch mal von dieser Sache betroffen sein könnte...es ist bestimmt diese entsetzliche Umweltverschmutzung..."  
„Oh ja..?", versuchte ich ebenfalls normal und ruhig zu antworten.

Warum redete sie mit mir, wenn ihr das alles so unangenehm war?  
Sie starrte mich die ganze Zeit so an.  
Schließlich schien sie sich ein Herz zu fassen.  
„Ich mache mir große Sorgen, wissen Sie. Wir...wir sind so unsicher, ob wir mit alledem klarkommen.  
Kommen Sie zurecht?"  
„Warum fragen Sie mich so etwas?", fragte ich verwirrt zurück.  
Die Antwort erledigte sich von selbst.  
Ihre Tochter kam gerade und hatte ihren Sohn auf dem Arm. Er war vielleicht zwei Jahre alt. Ein süßes Kerlchen mit vier Fingern und ganz plüschigem dunkelgrünen Fell und schwarzen Äuglein. Die Mutter warf einen Seitenblick auf mich.  
„Wir haben den Schein", sagte sie lächelnd," und Mr. Montgomery hat mir noch eine Adresse für diese Beratungstelle mitgegeben..Er ist sehr nett-"  
Ich flirtete mit dem Kleinen. Er grinste mich an.  
„Mr. Montgomery ist wirklich ziemlich in Ordnung", sagte ich zu der Mutter und dachte an Gibs.

Gerade in diesem Moment kam mein Vater..  
„Kommst du, Jeanna?", fragte er und ich nickte.

Ich winkte dem Kleinen noch mal zu und sagte zu der Frau: „Es wird alles gut werden. Sie schaffen das, ganz sicher. Der Kleine süß"

Sie seufzte und nickte vorsichtig. Für diese Familie war es bestimmt auch nicht leicht.

Wir gingen auf den Parkplatz.  
Er warf sein Jackett und die Schuhe in den Kofferraum und hüpfte auf die Fahrerseite.  
"Worauf wartest du?"

"Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?", fragte ich,"musst du eigentlich immer so geheimnisvoll tun?"  
Hank schmunzelte.  
"Ich brauche eine Expertin, weißt du"

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.  
"Worin soll ich denn bitte eine Expertin sein?"  
"Wir wollen doch ein neues Board für Elaine besorgen, da wollte ich sichergehen, dass sie genau das bekommt, was sie braucht."  
"Vielleicht hättest du dann besser Gibson mitgenommen. Immerhin fährt der viel länger Skateboard als ich. Ich kenne mich doch gar nicht aus.", antwortete ich verwundert.  
"Aber du kennst dich mit Elaine aus", meinte mein Vater ruhig, "außerdem wird Gibs wohl noch eine Weile freiwillig zu Hause bleiben wollen. Er hat wirklich großes Glück das die Montgomerys Mutanten sind. Anscheinend wirkt seine neue Fähigkeit nur bei Menschen"  
"Was ist mit seinen Großeltern?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Outch..", sagte mein Vater ein wenig erschrocken,und machte ein verkniffenes Gesicht, als hätte er gar nicht mehr daran gedacht.  
"Ich werde Sarah nachher mal anrufen. .wollen wir das beste hoffen."  
Ich nickte entsetzt. „Andererseits hätten sich die Montgomerys wohl schon irgendwie gemeldet, oder?"  
"Wenn Gibs mein Sohn wäre...", sagte Hank gedankenvoll.  
"Was wäre dann?"  
"Ich denke, ich würde ihn zumindest jetzt in ins Institute schicken. Zu _seiner _Sicherheit."  
Ich verstand ziemlich gut, was mein Vater meinte.

Wir fuhren eine ganze Weile und bogen schließlich in die Baltimore Ave.  
Der Laden war natürlich toll. Ich war noch nie in einem ähnlichen Geschäft gewesen.  
Fasziniert betrachtete ich die Decks, während Hank einem Verkäufer auf die Schulter tippte, der gerade Schrauben in eine Schütte füllte.  
"Wir suchen ein Board für ein junges Mädchen..."  
Unwillig drehte sich der junge Mann um und erstarrte. Er sah stumm meinen Vater an, dann mich und dann wieder ihn an. So wie der Verkäufer aussah, war er bestimmt selber überzeugter Skater. Jetzt sah er aber ziemlich verunsichert aus.

"Ich hasse diesen Teil, wirklich", sagte ich niedergeschlagen zu Hank und der nickte.  
"Ich auch, glaub mir..."  
"Bringt es was, ein T-shirt zu tragen auf dem sowas steht, wie: _Ich fresse Sie nicht, ich will nur einkaufen, _zu tragen?"  
"Ein Versuch wäre es wert", sagte mein Vater grinsend."Wir lassen uns bei Gelegenheit welche machen. Sieh es mal so: Anstaunen ist auch eine Kunst. Es gehört schon was dazu, etwas großartiges, als etwas großartiges zu erkennen..."  
Er zwinkerte.  
"Spinner!" antwortete ich. Du mit deinen Zitaten..."

Endlich schien der der Verkäufer zu begreifen, dass wir wirklich nur Kunden waren.  
"Für dich?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hätte ich liebend gern eines gehabt, aber heute war erst mal Elaine an der Reihe. Ich musste ihm jede Menge Fragen beantworten.  
Wie schwer Elaine etwa war, was sie genau vorhatte zu fahren und ähnliches.  
Manches wusste ich gar nicht.  
Schließlich wurde es ein ziemlich nettes Allroundboard, mit ABEC 11 Grippins, und Randal Achsen.

"Wir Individualisieren die Decks auch..", sage der Verkäufer und zeigte mir, was alles möglich war.  
Ich fand die Idee klasse, aber es war natürlich auch teurer, als ein Longboard von der Stange. Suchend sah ich mich also nach meinem Vater um. Wo steckte er nur?  
Wir fanden ihn nach einer Weile auch.  
Er testete gerade ein Ausstellungsstück.  
Überrascht sah ich, wie mein Vater auf kleinen Übungsplatz mitten im Laden, ein Ausstellungsstück bis ans Limit strapazierte.

Der Verkäufer fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.  
"Sie brauchten aber ein Board, dass Ihrer Gewichtsklasse mehr entspricht-zumindest wenn Sie solche Sachen machen..." sagte der Verkäufer verlegen.  
Hank hielt gekonnt direkt vor den Füßen des jungen Mannes und und nickte, dann ließ er das Board in die Hand flippen.  
"Denke ich auch", sagte er ernsthaft."Das ich das letzte Mal auf so einem Teil gestanden habe, ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Die Boards sind durch diese neue Form wirklich geschmeidiger geworden."  
Der Verkäufer starrte ihn immer noch mit halb geöffneten Mund an.Er sah so dämlich aus. Vermutlich war Hank der erste Secretary, der in seinen Laden gekommen war und dann ausgerechnet noch selbst skaten konnte.  
"Soso und ich bin_ Experte_?", fragte ich amüsiert.

"Als ich Experte war, hatten alle Skater lange Haare und hielten sich alle für Surfer. Der Ollie war noch gar nicht möglich, weil unsere Decks ganz anders geformt waren.", lachte mein Vater. "Ich sage dir, hier hat sich einiges getan-Seid ihr zu einer Entscheidung gekommen?"  
"Ja", sagte ich und erzählte ihm von meiner Idee.  
Er willigte ein, ein cooles Graffiti von ihrem Namen auf die Unterseite von dem Deck machen zu lassen.

"Hast du jetzt eigentlich eine Vorstellung von deinem Traumboard?"  
"Naja ich würde vermutlich ein ähnliches nehmen, wie ich jetzt für Elaine ausgesucht habe- Mit etwas anderen Rollen. Und ich würde es vermutlich auch lackieren lassen", sagte ich.  
"Und was sollte da drauf?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe noch nicht ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht...", antworte ich wage.

Er sollte gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen.  
"Wann können wir das Board abholen?", frage mein Vater.  
"Morgen Abend sollte es fertig sein", antwortete der junge Mann.  
Das war natürlich extrem toll.  
Elaines Board würde rechtzeitig zu ihrem Geburtstag fertig sein.  
Ich freute mich auf ihren Blick.  
"Danke Dad!", sagte ich und nahm seine Hand, "Ich fühl mich gleich viel besser. Elaine wird sich bestimmt freuen..."  
"Warte mal ab, ich habe den Verdacht, Elaine wird sich noch mal soviel freuen..."  
Ich sah ihn fragend an, aber er grinste nur.  
"Du wirst es schon früh genug erfahren-"  
Elaines Geburtstag war ja am Freitag, der gleichzeitig mein letzter richtiger Tag in der Stadt sein sollte.  
Ich hatte schon, bevor ich überhaupt zugestimmt hatte, mit nach Washington zu kommen gesagt, das ich so gern nach Hause wollte.  
Jetzt wo ich mich endlich eigentlich ganz wohl in meinem Fell fühlte, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war. Was war, wenn ich alten Freunden und Bekannten über den Weg laufen würde? Ich dachte an unsere Nachbarn und meine Großeltern. Würde es alles wieder zerstören, nach Hause zu fahren?  
Hier konnte ich mich zumindest Zeitweise der Illusion hingeben, dass mein Leben ganz normal war. Das ich ganz normal war- Aber daheim?  
Mike war bestimmt genauso lieb wie immer, er würde es sich bestimmt nicht anmerken lassen, wie er sich fühlte aber..  
Ich hatte plötzlich bedenken.Ich war am Freitag viel zu früh aufgewacht und dachte, es sei eine prima Idee mit Rahne zu chatten.  
Rahne war tatsächlich online. Sie erzählte mir traurig, dass es schon wieder regnen würde.  
Ich erzählte ihr von meinem Erlebnis mit Gibson und sie lachte.  
Es war ja auch unglaublich grotesk gewesen.  
Moira rief zum Tee und ich wollte gerade den Rechner herunterfahren, als Elaine im Messenger aufleuchtete.

_I wear sunglasses at night:_ Sag mal das ist doch auf deinem Mist gewachsen oder?  
_Cookie Monster_:Was denn, Elaine? fragte ich verwundert. Happy Bday btw...  
_I wear sunglasses at night:_Naja die Sache mit den Rollschuhen...

Rollschuhe? wir hatten doch ein Skateboard gekauft und außerdem stand das noch auf dem Schrank. Ich war reichlich verwundert.  
_Cookie Monster:_Ich weiß nichts von Rollschuhen, ehrlich  
_I wear sunglasses at night_:Gestern ist hier ein Paket angekommen mit nigel-nagel-neuen Inlinern Darin war eine Karte. Happy Birthday Elaine. Sorry. L.G.M.

Das hatte also mein Vater gemeint.  
Er hatte anscheinend mit den Montgomerys gesprochen. Ich musste grinsen.  
_Cookie Monster:_ Das hast du dann wohl eher Gibs zu verdanken!

Elaine war ziemlich verlegen.  
_I wear sunglasses at night_:Echt? das ist aber total niedlich von dem kleinen Kater. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit...  
_Cookie Monster_: Was denn?  
_I wear sunglasses at night:_Naja ob dieses Zeug irgendwie immer noch wirkt.  
_Cookie Monster_:Wie kommst du darauf?  
_I wear sunglasses at night_:Ich weiß nicht, ich muss ständig an ihn denken und so was-.

_Cookie Monster_:Muharhar, deine Mutter wird dich umbringen, wenn du dich ausgerechnet in Gibson verknallst!  
_I wear sunglasses at night_:Ich weiß XD. Aber er ist wirklich niedlich...echt jetzt.  
_Cookie Monster:_Ich habe übrigens auch noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich, wie machen wir das?  
_I wear sunglasses at night:_ Meine Mom arbeitet bis zwei, also jede Menge Zeit über den Zaun zu hopsen..Wir verabredeten uns für halb zehn.  
Ich kletterte also vorsichtig mit meinem Paket in der Hand über den Palisadenzaun.  
Das Paket war ziemlich sperrig aber es funktionierte dennoch irgendwie.  
Ich musste ja nicht außergewöhnlich leise sein.  
Ich hüpfte Elaine vor die Füße.

"Hallo Geburtstagskind!",sagte ich grinsend und hielt ihr das Paket hin.  
"Sowas großes?", fragte sie verwundert.  
"Ja sowas großes. Es ist eigentlich auch kein richtiges Geschenk... weil auf die Sachen von anderen Leuten, sollte man halt besser achten, als auf seine eigene...", erklärte ich verlegen.  
"Hast du etwa mein Skateboard gerettet?", fragte sie.  
"Nicht ganz"  
Elaine öffnete den Karton und fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als sie sah, was wirklich in dem Karton war.  
"Das ist einfach nicht wahr!", sagte sie leise.  
"Ich hab ja schließlich dein altes Board verschlampt"  
"Das ist ja wohl das tollste Teil, was ich mir vorstellen kann !" rief sie und fiel mir um den Hals.  
"Jeanna du bist echt ne Wucht!"  
"Du kannst meinem Vater danken- er hat es bezahlt", meinte ich beschämt.  
"Oh ja, das werde ich..."Sie strahlte.  
Es war schwer zu begreifen, das es unser letzter gemeinsamer Moment war.

Im Herbst, aller spätestens zu Weihnachten würde ich natürlich zurückkommen, aber das war noch verdammt weit weg.  
Wir saßen am Pool ließen die Füße ins Wasser baumeln und uns von der Sommersonne bescheinen.  
Eigentlich wollten wir nicht an den Abschied denken -Und auch nicht davon sprechen aber es ging ja nicht anders.  
"Und du fährst jetzt wieder zu deinem Stiefvater?", fragte Elaine.  
Ich nickte.  
"Ich vermisse ihn auch, weißt du- außerdem habe ich es ihm versprochen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es dort aushalten werde. Aber versprochen ist versprochen!Und ich wollte es Anfangs ja eigentlich auch-"  
"Also kommst du vielleicht doch mit deinem Vater zurück- nach deinem Geburtstag?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts" Unsicher starrte ich in die Baumkronen.  
"Wenn ich nicht bleibe, werde ich sowieso ins Institut fahren, denke ich...Dana braucht meinen Dad jetzt und ich- ich möchte nicht im Weg stehen."  
"Aber... magst du Dana nicht? Sie scheint doch ziemlich nett zu sein.", Elaine sah mich verwundert an.

"Sie ist sehr nett"  
Ich seufzte. Meine Meinung über Dana hatte sich wirklich gewandelt. Und nicht nur, weil ich nun wusste was mit ihr los war. Ich mochte sie. Genau deswegen, wollte ich nicht bleiben.  
Ich wollte ihr nicht zusehen.  
Zu frisch war die Erinnerung an meine Mutter und ihre Krankheit.  
Zu frisch war der Schmerz an meine eigene Verwandlung.  
"Aber...?" fragte Elaine unsicher.  
"Ich kann das einfach nicht aushalten." Elaine nickte obwohl sie es nicht wusste.  
Sie wusste von meiner Mutter, ja-aber sie wusste nicht, dass Dana krank war und diese Therapie machte.  
Sie wusste auch nicht, dass ich nicht wie Gibs damit geboren worden war, so anders zu sein.

"Ich hab dich dich lieb, du oller Fellball" sagte sie und umarmte mich.  
"Ich hab dich auch gern Elaine, du bist etwas ganz besonderes", sagte ich mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Wie besonders sie war, konnte sie ja nicht verstehen.

Sie war der erste Mensch, der erste Freund, den ich selbst kennen gelernt hatte, seid dem ich so war.  
Es tat so unendlich gut. Es machte Hoffnung.

"Schreib mir recht oft, machst du das?", sagte sie und sah mich an.  
Ich nickte. "Wir haben ja noch den Computer...nicht wahr?"  
"Natürlich und hab einen schönen Geburtstag und grüß mir deine Freunde, daheim."  
Schließlich löste ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung und kletterte über den Zaun.  
Ein letztes Mal drehte ich mich noch einmal um.  
„Tschüss Elaine!"  
„Tschüss Jeanna"  
Sie winkte mir noch einmal verhalten zu.

Welche Freunde?  
Leah hatte sich nicht wieder gemeldet.  
Vermutlich hatte sie jetzt verstanden, dass ich nicht mehr die war, die sie kannte.

Bereit für Teil Vier?


End file.
